Blossoms in Midgar
by Whimsical Symphony
Summary: AU. When Cloud moves from Nibelheim to Midgar, Tifa pursues him into Shinra as a Turk after she finds that her life has all but wasted away. When she gets there, not only does she meet Cloud, but also the charming poet and First Class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Cloud's growing affections for her are met with equal competition from Genesis' attraction to her. Genesis/Tifa/Cloud
1. Closer to You

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

**Summary** – Tifa Lockhart grows lonely when her best friend leaves Nibelheim, a small town, for the huge metropolis, Midgar, to become a First Class SOLDIER in Shinra. Concluding that she needs to see how he is doing, she leaves the small town as well, to follow him into the company. She knows very well she won't be able to get into the company as a SOLDIER, since females aren't permitted. But, there was always the choice of becoming a Turk, no matter how unfamiliar she was with their dark actions. Tifa vows she will see him, and meet him she does, along with charming poet and First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos, who becomes her pillar of support, and trainer for a time while being a Turk in training. Feelings blossom from Cloud and Genesis toward Tifa, in time, and the winner of the escapade is the one whom Tifa falls in love with. Genesis/Tifa/Cloud

_Hello all of you. I was quite excited to write this, definitely. I am already on Chapter 4, and decided that this story was good enough to be posted after some editing. I will be posting chapters every so often, along with working on my other stories. Hope you enjoy, and remember that constructive criticism is greatly appreciated along with regular reviews. I always respond to them in a kind, respectable manner to thank those who have reviewed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Closer to You<strong>

Tifa Lockhart lay down on her bed, arms behind her head. She wasn't sure how much time had passed; she never could be sure these days. She would wake up each morning, expecting to walk outside in the small town of Nibelheim, and knock on her dear friend Cloud Strife's door. Almost as if she were possessed, her feet would still take her there sometimes, out of force of habit, and then she would realize suddenly that Cloud was gone. He was gone, and she didn't realize at the time just how much she would miss him. He was quiet, yes, but a good listener, and a good friend. Even though he was an outcast in the town, both him and his mother, Tifa definitely felt she was lucky to have him, although her father, the Mayor, didn't like him much at all.

It had been months since then and time felt as if it had stood still for her. Cloud Strife had left Nibelheim for the metropolis, Midgar, home of Shinra Electric Company. He had left to follow his dreams of becoming a First Class SOLDIER, the top of the elite, to become just like general Sephiroth, the hero of Shinra. He had always said, ever since she had known him, that he wished to be a part of SOLDIER, and then when Sephiroth became a public face, a person almost all were enamoured with or feared, he had boldly declared that someday he would be just like that. At the time of course, she had encouraged him shamelessly, thinking that he wouldn't really follow through with leaving the town. What a truly selfish woman she was. He did though. He had left, and followed his dreams. What about her? Tifa Lockhart had taken martial arts lessons from Master Zangan, and considered herself a tough girl, although she was a mountain tour guide. Even though she'd thought Cloud was crazy at the time, he had followed through with each word, whisper and claim that came out of his mouth. He was free, and she was still imprisoned in a small town as nothing more than a mountain tour guide.

Tifa wanted to see him, and wanted to live a life outside the town…

Almost immediately, she felt as if energy had returned to her. After knowing what she needed to do, and pondering over it for months. After seeing Mrs. Strife trying to be strong, although she missed her son like anything, she knew she had to go see him. Even if her father would refuse her request, she would get there. She had her own money, her own life, and her friend waiting for her.

"I have to go see him, it's decided," she muttered determinedly. She knew that her future was all but nonexistent in Nibelheim. Perhaps she would follow him into Shinra, though not as a SOLDIER, as it was clear women weren't permitted to. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She would find a way to; she would think about it on the way, a method to get her to work alongside Cloud in some way without being ridiculous and disguising herself as a man to get into SOLDIER. A plan like that would never succeed. Shinra technology was advanced, no, not even advanced, but in fact, flawless.

Walking to the corner of her room, she pulled out a small suitcase and packed up some clothes and another pair of fighting gloves given to her by Master Zangan whom she hadn't seen in so long. She let her hand linger on the suitcase for a moment longer, feeling the soft texture beneath her fingertips, the softness and security of home. Closing it would mean that she would be leaving this life behind, for certain. Taking a deep breath, she zipped the suitcase shut. She wouldn't let anything change her mind, not now. Standing up, her hand on the handle of the suitcase, she picked it up and left the safety of her room, feeling as anxious as a baby bird would leaving the nest. She would confront her father as well, and tell him she wished to leave. It was not a request.

"Father," she called from the foyer of the house.

The man, sitting on a chair on the table in the kitchen, acknowledged her. He looked up from his book for a moment. "What is it Tifa?" He then saw what she was carrying, and frowned. "What is that you're carrying?"

"I decided I'm leaving, Father," Tifa told him boldly. "I don't want to live here anymore, just a simple mountain guide for the rare tourists who come."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Lockhart furrowed his eyebrows. "Where will you go Tifa? Don't tell me you want to leave. You've lived in this town all your life and you've never had a problem. You live a good life here. There aren't any problems with money, and you can life carefree here."

"It's not a problem of money, Father." She shook her head. "I want to live my life. I'm going to Midgar, you can't stop me now. I want to experience the world on my own two feet."

"Midgar," he muttered with disdain. "Is this about that Cloud Strife boy? I knew he was a bad influence. Just because he left here, you wish to as well? You'll never be able to survive in Midgar. No one is able to. It's a city riddled with pollution, dust and ash. It's not any suitable place for a lady." He stood up from his seat, actively ready to stop her. "Stay here; I don't want you to see that boy. He and his mother never belonged in this town. Even if you leave here, I can guarantee you'll come crawling back."

"It wasn't only him," she said, fuming. "All the boys from our town left to join Shinra. Don't talk about him that way, or his mother. Cloud never did anything wrong." Her fists trembled, with fury, pain, and with a concoction of emotions she couldn't quite name. "I'm leaving still. I'm going to Midgar; I'll get a job and I'll survive on my own. Cloud… he was never a bad influence. Cloud pursued what he wanted to, and I wish to be the same Father." She turned on her heel, giving him a furious glare. "I will not come crawling back to you, Father. You wait and see." She paused for a moment, looking straight ahead of her, unwilling to look back nor willing to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I'll write." She used the back of her hand to harshly brush the moisture which had begun to escape from the confines of her eyes.

Without hearing his answer, she dashed out the front door. Tifa expected to feel remorse, and to feel terrible, but after hearing that comment about Cloud and his mother, she exploded with fury. Without denying it though, it felt good to tell him that she wasn't happy with him. She felt free, and could actually manage a smile now. Cloud would be surprised to see her, once she could find a way into Shinra and on the Plate.

Tifa made her way next door and rapped on the door. She hoped Mrs Strife would answer, and let her arm hang limply at her side. Perhaps the woman would call her crazy, along the same lines as her father. But then, she shook her head, Mrs Strife was always a kind, understanding individual. Always supporting of others, never once frowning, she'd almost been like a replacement mother ever since her own had died of illness when she was too young to remember. Mrs Strife had always been the one who, when she'd go out to spend some time with Cloud, would give her fresh milk and biscuits with a smile. She'd been the one who'd held Tifa when she'd cried after scraping her knee, or listened when she complained about one of the boys in the neighborhood making fun of her. Tifa would always be grateful to her.

The door was opened by Mrs Strife. Her face looked worn recently, and she looked awfully fatigued. Even her radiant blonde hair had lost its sheen. Tifa had never known the exact reason why they were never really accepted in this town, they were usually avoided. Mrs Strife missed her son to the extremes these days, even though Tifa had heard he'd written to her. In her messages back, the woman never quite let on how serious it was. She would hardly eat these days, or sleep, and she'd lost quite a bit of weight. Dark rings were visible around her eyes, letting one see the extent of her insomnia because of missing Cloud. Tifa had been the one to keep her company each day; it was sad watching such a strong woman fall prey to depression.

She greeted Tifa still with a smile. "Good afternoon Tifa." Mrs Strife spotted the suitcase she was carrying curiously. "Are you planning on going somewhere, Tifa?"

"That's just it, Mrs Strife." Tifa nodded. "I'm planning on going to Midgar and joining Shinra. Not for SOLDIER of course, because females aren't allowed, but if there's some other way. I miss Cloud, Mrs Strife. I want to see him, and I want to live my life the way he did." Tifa smiled painfully then. "And seeing you like this, I can't stand anymore. I want to bring him back to visit soon, Mrs Strife."

"You want to see Cloud that badly, Tifa?" she asked, her small wobbling. "I can't deny I want the same. I could tell by looking at you, that you were a free girl. I can't tell you how to live your life, but I can tell you to be careful right. You're like a daughter to me." Tears started to pour from her eyes, and the woman pulled Tifa into a crushing embrace. "I admit I'm selfish for not wanting to be alone… Please promise me you'll write though? Promise me you'll eat and sleep properly. Take care of yourself, and don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Mrs Strife, I promise all those things," Tifa smiled and said, relaxing in her embrace. "I'll come to visit you soon, with Cloud as well. I'll become successful too, in Shinra, and I'll look out for Cloud for you; you always know what a troublemaker he is."

The blonde woman chuckled, releasing Tifa and wiping the tears in her eyes. "Please Tifa, don't be reckless… and don't tell Cloud what a mess I've made of myself?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," Tifa replied. She could only wonder then, how different her relationship was with this woman compared to the relationship she shared with her own father.

* * *

><p>It had been Tifa's first time travelling across the sea, and she had a feeling she'd remember it for a long time. It had been on a dingy cargo ship, to save money, but it was nice all the same. The sea breeze brushed against her face, and she sighed. The water was a beautiful cerulean blue, and the land she could see nearby as she was docking was lush green, and beautiful. She was surprised when the ship docked into the town of Junon, however. At first glance it looked so classy, wealth seemed to litter every corner, and it seemed almost as if it was a cleaner Midgar, ignoring the slums completely. That wasn't true though, not at all. When she had walked through to Lower Junon, it reminded her of what she'd heard about the areas beneath the Plate in Midgar, maybe a bit better. The houses were worn down, and pollution was apparent to the extent where she couldn't see the clear colour of the sky she'd seen earlier. She beach on the right side of lower Junon, was unclean. It may have had children and adults alike playing in the water at some point in time, but not anymore. It was deserted now, and it painful to some part of her soul. She didn't know which part. The water was grey, and not in any shape for anyone to be swimming in it. Mako must have been a contributing factor to its repulsive colour as well as the incredibly oblivious city which loomed over their heads.<p>

When she'd taken a coach to the outskirts of Midgar, she realized that every rumour about it might have been true. The lush grass died out as they came closer, and just left dirt in its wake. The soil was probably too poor to have anything growing in it. Midgar was a huge city with metal buildings, and was filled with factories and pollution floated towards the heavens. She was to start her new life here, it seemed.

The coach dropped her off in the slums it seemed, or rather: everything at ground level below the plate was a slum. When she entered, she was astounded. Dilapidated houses, if you could call them that, no more than hunks of metal lay in the middle of a ground without any sort of path. These metal 'houses' were rusted beyond belief. One was a store, she could see, with cheap neon lights that were on the verge of fusing. One old man sat outside his house on a cheap plastic chair, watching the news on an exceptionally old television set. The picture faded every now and then, so the man would rise and hit the top of the box with his cane to make it reappear. People slept outside, she could see. It was… terrible. Some of the people didn't look like they'd be pleasant; Tifa was on her guard, cautious.

Curiously, she examined a patch of light which seemed to be coming from the 'road' to the right. It seemed much brighter than the surrounding area. She zoned out for a minute, and didn't see when a man with a knife came up behind her.

"Give me your money, girly," he said, in a raspy voice, holding the knife up to her throat. "I know a slum dweller when I see one, and you ain't no slum dweller. I can tell you came from some place else, which means you got money."

"So you'd feel you better harass me then, right?" Tifa told him harshly. "What a nice welcome I seem to be receiving after my first five minutes in this place!" She remembered what Master Zangan had told her about never showing fear, and she never would. Even though she was terrified of the cool metal knife that was pressed to her skin, and that it would cut into her and immediately end her life, she wouldn't show him she was scared. She noticed that some of the other slum dwellers seemed to be staring, but didn't bother to help her, probably because she wasn't from here.

"Shut up girly, or I really will kill ya!" The man waved the knife around wildly, and Tifa took a deep gulp. Tifa took a deep breath and caught his wrist. She twisted it back painfully, and managed to get out of his grasp. The man yelped as a result of her actions, and while he was, Tifa saw her chance and gave him a roundhouse kick; the man's back hit the metal wall of the store before he collapsed to the floor. She took a deep breath, and made sure her wallet was still on her, and it was, thankfully.

"I was scared…" she muttered, panting. "That was a close call. Master Zangan, I'll be forever grateful to you, I promise." It was funny she only ever really thanked the man in her prayers when there was a threat on her life. Tifa missed him, definitely.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice called. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Behind her was a handsome man who looked a little older than herself with wild spiky black hair, and a charming smile. She immediately noticed his eyes though; they glowed, most definitely. Tifa thought for a moment and realized they were infused with Mako. He was a part of Shinra, that meant. "That was a nice kick you got there. I was thinking of stepping in, but then you gave the guy a huge kick before I had the chance to do anything!" He grinned.

Tifa soon found that the man's smile was contagious, and sent him a small one in reply. "It's my first time in Midgar, so I should have assumed something like that would've happened. Thank you for keeping a lookout though." She took a look around at her surroundings. "I see most people around here don't particularly care what happens."

"No problem, I wouldn't have liked it if I could have helped, but didn't," he told her seriously. "That and Angeal would have given me a huge lecture on honour, and other things of the like, but this time I would have to listen to the entire thing because I would have agreed with him. It would be bad to just leave you." He nodded. At seeing her look of confusion, he continued. "You're wondering who Angeal is, right? He's my mentor, and he's a real straight-laced one at that." He paused. "You said it's your first time in Midgar, huh? Where're you from?"

Tifa didn't know why he exuded an aura that made her trust him almost immediately. Before she was about to answer though, he beat her to the punch, looking absolutely sheepish. "I'm such an idiot. I must sound like such a creep, asking you for where you're from when you don't even know who I am. I'm not trying to pick you up, don't worry," he said with such seriousness, she had to chuckle. He spotted her laugh, and grinned as well. "You're laughing now, but you haven't been around below the Plate long enough to be aware that girls are seriously worried about that… but I guess you're not in Wal-Market, so it's a little better," he continued. "But anyway, SOLDIER Second-Class, Zack Fair at your service." He gave her a mock salute. "You could probably already tell by the eyes. Eyes infused with Mako energy, a SOLDIER trademark, colour of the sky, right?" He gestured to his own glowing eyes.

"Don't worry, I wasn't worried. You seem like an honest guy," she told him. "I could tell by the eyes, but I'm not really afraid, if that's what you're wondering." Tifa could see he was relieved. A lot of people were afraid of SOLDIER's, and perhaps he was used to being feared. "I'm from Nibelheim, you might not have heard of it. I came here with a hilariously impossible dream that I have to fulfil ASAP."

"Nibelheim, huh?" he pondered on that for a moment. "I have a buddy from there, I know it-"

Before he was able to continue, Tifa cut him off in desperation. "Does that friend of yours have hair like a chocobo, colour and all?"

"Same guy we're talking about here?" Zack wondered in amazement. "His name's Cloud Strife, you know him?"

"Yes, he's the reason I came to Midgar, if I have to be honest. He was my closest friend back home," she told him wondering if Lady Luck favoured her today, because it sure seemed like it, meeting a friend of Cloud's. "I actually planned to join Shinra, in some way to see him, but since females aren't allowed in SOLDIER, I don't know what to do. I don't really care what I do exactly. I'm tough, I can handle fighting."

"I can see you can handle fighting." He took a look at the body that had hit the store, and realized just how true her statement was. He grimaced. "Enter Shinra, huh?" He thought hard about anything he could tell her, his hand on his chin as he was thrown deeper and deeper into a realm that was far away from Gaia. He snapped out of it, and almost as if a light bulb had turned on, he faced her with a grin. "You could always enter the Turks. Females are allowed in there, although you might be a little uncomfortable with the work, and it's pretty hard to get in, like SOLDIER. With the Turks though, they don't have a primary program without a test you can enter, like SOLDIER where you could just be a grunt. It's all or nothing. The Turks are some sneaky guys, and most SOLDIER's aren't fond of them although we work together with them often." He paused. "They do have Elena though, who's completely incapable of keeping secrets, or lying, which is completely opposite of what a Turk should be. They also have Cissnei who's far too nice to be a Turk; you should see Reno, he's an ass, though pretty cool at times."

"What exactly do the Turks do?" Tifa had heard of them, along with nasty rumours that always seemed to follow them.

"No one knows for sure," Zack said, honestly. "But the more known stuff is the fighting alongside SOLDIER on missions, intelligence gathering, and spying. You have to be fairly intelligent, partially why I could never make it in. Not that I wanted to, of course." His tone became gloomy all of a sudden. "They also deal with some darker things like espionage and assassinations or so I'm told."

Tifa was fine with most of it, but shuddered when he said 'assassinations'. But, to see Cloud, she needed to do this. "How can I enter?"

"You'd have to go to the Plate and talk to Tseng in the Shinra building. They'd give you a test; you can't study for it. Then a fighting test, to see if you're qualified," Zack told her. "You can come with me now to the Plate, if you want. I can lead to you Tseng. I'm heading back to the Shinra building anyway, Angeal is waiting for me."

"Thanks Zack," she told him, gratefully.

"No problemo," he replied with a grin. He remembered something. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Tifa Lockhart," she introduced herself, resisting the urge to grin silly because of her luck. "It's nice to meet you, Zack Fair."

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 730 (without AN or summary)_


	2. The Turks and the Flamboyant Poet

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Genesis finally arrives in this chapter, although Cloud won't for a while. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well as regular reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Turks and the Flamboyant Poet<strong>

When Zack had led her through the Plate, she was amazed and disgusted all at one time, at how contrasting it was to the areas beneath it. They were in Sector 8 currently, Zack had told her. It was the main entertainment sector in Midgar. The houses were neat and tidy, and there was a large marble statue in the middle of the circular area. Zack had said that a lot of the people who came here were a part of Shinra, or of SOLDIER more specifically, as days off were rare, and sometimes they were called when they were off duty. People preferred to stay near to the Shinra building, and Sector 8 provided entertainment and convenience when it came to this factor. Though, he said, regular people came here as well, if they were well off enough to get on the Plate.

"See that place over there?" Zack asked her. Tifa looked to the place in which he was pointing. It was a heavily lit street, with many banners and posters of one play in particular. She looked at the sign for the street name: 'LOVELESS Avenue.' "That play's gotten famous to the point where it has a street named after it. One of my mentor's friends, Genesis, is obsessed with LOVELESS. He quotes it every day, at least once an hour. Angeal once said it was worse than my whining." He grinned. "Genesis rubs it in face that his favourite play now has a street, which apparently proves that he's not the only one who loves it."

"I've read LOVELESS once as a child. One of the old books on my shelf," Tifa told him, feeling in a very nostalgic mood ever since she came to Midgar. "It's interesting, though I've only read it once." She paused. "By Angeal and Genesis, do you mean Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos?" Those two were incredibly famous First Class SOLDIER's.

"Yeah," he confirmed, and then smirked mischievously. "Don't tell me you're going to join their fan-clubs now?"

"Not interested," Tifa said, while scowling. "I'm not going to be some simpering girl who'll go chasing after some guy. As I said, I'm here to see Cloud."

"That's great." Zack grinned. "Most of the girls I know who've said they liked LOVELESS, were usually in the 'Study Group' or the 'Red Leather' fan-club." He smiled then. "Angeal has one too, called the 'Keepers of Honour' or something, his sounds the coolest."

"Something just tells me you have a bias towards Mr. Hewley," Tifa told him while grinning. "It's alright to admit it, you know?"

Zack pouted, childishly. "No I don't."

Then they continued to walk to the Shinra building. When they arrived, Tifa could only stare in awe. The building was 70 floors tall, Zack had told her. It was huge, white, with glass windows, and very oddly shaped. Banners, red ones, were on it, which read 'Shinra'. It was the largest office building she had seen in her life, larger than the Nibelheim Mansion, which was as large as things ever got in Nibelheim. Compared to this monstrosity, Nibelheim buildings must have been like ants. She certainly felt like less than an ant when she was standing in front of the Shinra building. Tifa felt insignificant; maybe that's why they built it this way. Shinra had to feel superior.

"It's… big," Tifa exclaimed in awe. She wasn't quite sure what else to say when she was shocked into speechlessness.

Zack laughed at her wide-eyed expression. "It is, no denying it. It's 70 floors, where the topmost floor is where President Shinra is. I usually don't go beyond Floor 49 unless I have to; it's a pain beyond that point, special key-cards and all that junk. Floor 49 is the SOLDIER floor, with lounges and everything; it's a lot more relaxing and better looking than anything beyond that point." He took her wrist, and dragged her to the front door. "Let me take you to Tseng. I hope it goes well for you."

To that he held. He led her to the elevator in the reception area, and walked inside with her. Zack tapped number '67' on the keypad, and the elevator began to travel up. Tifa took deep breaths, and told herself that she should be doing this to see Cloud, even if it meant joining the Turks. It was understood that they were fiercely loyal members of Shinra, whose main duty was to protect the President, and Vice President Rufus. According to Zack though, they also dealt with assassination, which means Shinra probably had a dark underbelly, not that she didn't already suspect it. The President didn't really seem like the most pleasant man. Could she spend her life working for Shinra, under the President, more specifically, without any qualms? Could she do all the terrible things the Turks did in Shinra's name, without any qualms? Tifa wasn't sure how to answer these new questions that had popped up. She knew that once she made it as a Turk, getting out wouldn't be easy at all if she wanted to.

The elevator beeped, and Zack stepped out going toward the door and taking a key-card out of his pocket. He inserted it into the slot beside the door and it beeped; a green light turned on. He gestured for Tifa to follow him as they walked down a long, sterile, white corridor. He kept a hand on her shoulder, sensing her nervousness. "It's alright, don't be nervous. Tseng may be really stiff and professional, but he's a nice guy."

"Wouldn't really say that if I were you, yo," a voice called. Tifa turned around, and saw a man with flaming red hair tied in a messy ponytail. Goggles sat on top of his head, and he was dressed in a plain black suit worn in a rather sloppy manner, tie untied and all. "Tseng's from Wutai, you know? That automatically makes him the scariest Turk, 'round, since we were at with them, and he didn't care much."

"Yo?" Tifa replied, confused. Tseng already seemed frightening to her, but to hear that, it almost seemed as if the Turks were meant to be heartless.

"Reno, don't scare her," Zack said, disapprovingly. "She's hoping to join you guys."

"This girl wants to become a Turk, yo?" Reno questioned. "Sure she can handle it?"

"She kicked a guy into a wall when she was threatened, Reno," he described to Reno, vividly. "First time in Midgar, and she completely owned this guy."

"I guess so, yo," Reno spoke uncertainly. Tifa understood now, this man was a Turk, and despite his obvious carefree nature, he did seem like he could pull off intimidation without breaking a sweat. Reno looked at her, and she did feel a spark of fear travel up her spine. "She seems a lot tougher than Laney, yo. Should've seen the way that girl stuttered when she wanted to become a Turk." He continued to look her over. "She's pretty hot as well, yo."

Tifa glared at him. "I'm not interested, sorry. I'm here for another reason." She should have predicted that this 'Reno' was a flirt, just by looking at him, and not a classy one at that. Tifa remembered then, that Zack had described him as an 'ass'. "So you're the Reno that Zack called an 'ass'."

Reno looked at Zack then, in amusement. "You called me an ass, yo?"

"Don't I always," Zack replied, pouting. "Anyway Tifa, Reno can take you to Tseng from here. He hits on anything in a skirt, and he's harmless. Don't worry too much."

Zack waved to her, and walked back to the elevator. Tifa wanted to call him an ass for leaving her with this womanizer, but decided against it, seeing as how Zack did get her this far. She was grateful for meeting Zack in those slums. She didn't expect getting any assistance in the slums.

"Follow me," Reno spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Tseng's this way."

Tifa followed him down the long corridor of offices, to one at the very back. He knocked twice, and then opened the door. Once inside, Tifa saw who Tseng was. On the desk in the room, in a revolving chair, sat a Wutaain man with dark shoulder length hair tied up into a ponytail and a stern face. His suit was immaculate, and he had not a hair out of place.

Without looking up from his work, he addressed Reno. "Reno, who's this guest you have with you?"

"This girl here's hoping to join the Turks, yo," Reno told him, gesturing to Tifa with his thumb. "So I brought her to you."

"What's your name?" He looked at her, and Tifa was on guard. His voice was commanding, fit for the leader of the Turks.

"Tifa Lockhart, sir," she replied, making sure to be extra respectful. "I want to join the Turks."

"Reno, you may leave," Tseng said, his gaze settling on the redhead. "Find Elena on your way out, would you? I have a feeling she's scrambling to get that last report done, and I need it immediately."

"Laney's in trouble, yo?" Reno questioned. "Man, don't be such a tight-ass; she'll get it done eventually."

"That's not the point. If she needs help with it, it would be better to approach me." Tseng raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be talking Reno; I haven't gotten yours either."

"I lost mine, yo," Reno said, shamelessly. Tifa could only wonder how this man could speak this way to his superior. "Probably left it on my desk somewhere after I went out for drinks with Rude, I'll find it. I always do, don't I boss-man?"

"Reno, shut up. You're giving me a headache," Tseng muttered, on the verge of snapping. He pointed toward the door. "Out now, Reno, and go find Elena as I instructed."

Reno yawned and made his way out the door after lazily and sluggishly saluting Tseng. "Alright, man. I'll go find Laney for you, yo."

He shut the door behind him and Tseng sighed in disbelief. Tifa observed him as he walked out the door, wondering how he had the gall to talk to his boss that way. "I apologize for that man's behavior. Reno has never been the most mature of the lot, but he does his job extremely well."

When Tifa heard the word 'job', she wondered what exactly he was referring to. Was Reno particularly skilled when it came to killing people? Then that aura that she felt from him wasn't all a joke. He probably was a dangerous person when he tried, no not dangerous; he was probably capable of obliterating people and taking lives without remorse. He could probably force people to tell him what he wanted to hear with just one icy glare. "It's no big deal. I could kind of feel that he does his job well." She muttered the last part, but Tseng heard anyway.

He looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

It was unnerving to have Tseng look at her. It was almost as if he was peering into her soul. It was more discomforting than having Reno look at her. "It's the feeling I get when I see you two, sir." He remained silent, implying that she must continue. "Intimidation without the other party trying too hard: that's what I feel."

He nodded. "I'm sure you don't know everything the Turks do. No one does, unless you're a Turk yourself." He shuffled the papers on his desk once before continuing. "You'd have to take a written test, but I'm considering skipping that altogether. I might just test you two in one?" He paused. "Before I decide on that, I want you to answer me one thing. If you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be?" Tseng was looking at her, attentive to her answer.

It was a strange question to be asking was what Tifa was thinking, but of course she wouldn't tell him that. There must have been a reason. She thought on it for a moment before looking Tseng in the eye, fiercely. "Stubborn because I sure as hell am going to get into the Turks, I won't give up."

"Seems like we have another who probably won't give up, even on their death bed," Tseng said, matter-of-fact. "It's a necessary trait for a Turk, I'll give you that." Tifa's heart was pounding, reluctant and anxious all at one time to hear what he was about to say. "Hmm, you see, I don't have time to supervise a whole Turk test at the moment, so it seems you'll take a different one. I'll send you on an assignment in a few days, with a high class member of SOLDIER, maybe two, and a few cadets. You'll be an official Turk in training if you do your job well," he looked at her, "and if you file a proper report after."

"Where will the mission be, sir?" Tifa asked, nervously playing with her fingers behind her back.

"I'm considering it to be an assignment to clear out the area around the incomplete Modeoheim reactor; the place has been left unattended for far too long. We'll have to wait and see what SOLDIER personnel say, however," Tseng said, bored. He opened his drawer and pulled out a key-card. He then rose and handed it to her. "This is Cissnei's room. You can be her temporary roommate for a while, until we know if your stay is permanent. The room is on this floor."

Tifa took the key-card without question, and stared at. It said room 12, Floor 67. She had remembered that Zack said Cissnei was a nice person, which was good. "Thanks, sir. Will I receive notice on when the assignment is?"

"Of course," he said, dismissively. "Cissnei or I will tell you about it. It would be best if you head to your room now."

That was slightly rude, she thought, but it seemed as if he was a busy man. Better to not get him pissed off and keep her chances of getting into the company. Cloud was already so close; she was unwilling to lose it all now. "Yes, sir," she said, and walked out the door taking deep breaths. That Tseng really seemed like a leader, and he had quite an unnerving presence to boot. Tifa really wasn't the type of girl to get scared, but seeing these people now was a little different. There really wasn't much in Nibelheim to be afraid of but the monsters who lived on the mountainside – she wasn't afraid of them, so why now?

Walking down the corridor, she hardly noticed when she collided into something hard. Balancing herself, she didn't fall over, but when she looked at the floor, a white, well kept novel lay there, thankfully undamaged. She picked it up and scanned the front cover which said 'LOVELESS' across it in a grey colour. Designs were painted on it in the same colour, a frame around the lettering, and a border. Tifa somewhat remembered the contents of the book she'd read when she was young. She remembered the wording was rather metaphorical, and impossibly difficult to decipher.

"I would like my book back, please," a voice demanded.

Looking up, Tifa saw an auburn haired man garbed in red leather. He seemed arrogant of course, or maybe just confident, as it didn't seem misplaced. His tone was refined, and his features had something aristocratic about them, something definitively appealing. His eyes were glowing. Her eyes widened as she realized this was Genesis Rhapsodos, the SOLDIER in love with LOVELESS.

"I apologize, sir," Tifa told him while passing it back to him. "The cover of the book just caught my attention. It's rather nice."

"LOVELESS is beautiful both inside and out," he stated, with passion. He looked at her for a moment. "I haven't seen you around here. Civilians aren't permitted on this floor, unless I'm mistaken?"

"I'm joining the Turks," she replied cautiously. "So I'm not any normal civilian."

"Tseng gave you a test then, did he?" he asked, arching one thin eyebrow.

"It's not finished yet. I'm supposed to go on an assignment to the Modeoheim reactor in a few days with SOLDIER," Tifa said, dully. It was a shame that it would take this one mission to decide her future, whether she would crawl back to Nibelheim or not. "He said if I do well on that, then I could get into the Turks."

"Tseng always was more interested in the practical more than the theoretical," he told her, smiling slightly. "But, where are my manners? I'm SOLDIER First-Class Genesis Rhapsodos, pleasure to meet you."

"Zack told me of your love for LOVELESS, so I already suspected it was you." Tifa chuckled.

"So the puppy has already met you, and told you of myself," he exclaimed while scowling. "That boy has no taste in good literature, falling asleep while I was reading LOVELESS aloud. He doesn't understand the beauty of these words, it's awfully tragic." He sighed.

"Puppy?" she questioned. "Is that your nickname for him?"

"No, it's Angeal's. When he first became his student, Angeal described him as 'easily excitable', and then proceeded to call him puppy. It's stuck, I suppose. Now I call him that as well," Genesis said, carelessly brushing his bangs out of the way of his eyes. "But about the mission, I may join you. I speculate that the superiors want me to go, as Sephiroth and Angeal are both busy. The puppy may come along as well, as he hasn't really gone on a more relaxing mission for quite some time; he _is_ under a little stress."

"That's nice, I think," Tifa said, smiling. "It will be nice having two people I've met beforehand joining me, sir."

"Genesis is fine," he said, gesturing to himself. "Sir really doesn't seem all that classy. I assume you called Tseng that, so I truly don't want to be placed in the same boat as him."

"Genesis then," Tifa said, doubtfully, testing the name on her tongue. It sounded strange, which was for certain, main reason being because of his high rank. Calling a higher ranked individual by name seemed slightly wrong. "It sounds kind of strange calling you Genesis."

"It's much better than sir. I only accept that from cadets." He sniffed. "But, perhaps I should leave now. I must see Tseng."

"It's been nice meeting you then," Tifa said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Hold on one moment. I never received your name," Genesis stated, smirking. "I wouldn't want to refer to you as 'girl' next time I see you. That would be impolite, now wouldn't it? And you would only be encouraging it."

"Tifa Lockhart," she said, sighing from exhaustion, or what else, she wasn't quite sure. Genesis had quite the tongue, but his voice was rather nice to listen to.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, giving her palm a soft kiss. Genesis looked at her, with his sultry, heavily lidded eyes. "Then Miss Lockhart, I'll remember your name for next time. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_." His voice was like dark chocolate; a voice truly fit for poetry.

"LOVELESS Act III?" she questioned, snatching her hand back and hesitantly wiping it on her shorts, much to his amusement. Even if she hardly remembered the play, she would remember a famous line like that.

"My friend: you and I shall get along splendidly," Genesis stated with a smirk, confirming her answer, before walking toward Tseng's office, his nose buried in the LOVELESS book.

There was definitely more class apparent in Genesis than crass and untactful Reno.

* * *

><p>Walking into room 12, using the key-card Tseng had given her earlier, Tifa had finally faced her roommate, Cissnei. She was definitely a very pretty girl, brown wavy locks, large eyes, and a warm smile pasted on her face. Tifa felt from that smile, that she could get along with this girl.<p>

The room she was in was quite cozy as well. The white walls and two small beds reminded of her of Nibelheim. The floors were carpeted though, unlike her own room in Nibelheim. There was a bathroom attached, small, but usable, and quite state of the arc and a large arched window to let in light so the area didn't seem like a prison. Shinra had definitely invested money on the Turks. Cissnei sat on top of one of the beds, polishing a weapon Tifa wasn't familiar with, though she was exceptionally concentrated. When she heard the door open though, she looked up and saw Tifa.

"Hello, I'm Cissnei," she stated, her voice a little confused, "but who are you?"

"Tifa Lockhart," she introduced. "I'm actually set to be in this room for a little while before the next assignment, which is pretty much my make-shift test to enter the Turks."

"So you're going to become one of us, huh?" Cissnei noted. Before continuing, she noticed the drab state of Tifa's being due to travel. Grime covered her face, and her clothes were filthy. Cissnei immediately stood up and grabbed clothes from the dresser and a towel before passing them to Tifa. "You look like you've been travelling for days, are you okay? Not from here?"

Cissnei really was like a mother hen, Tifa thought, amused. Funny how she wasn't embarrassed that she'd just met Tseng, Zack and Genesis in her unruly state. Reno as well, but she really cared less about his opinion. "I'm fine Cissnei," she said, taking the clothes, gratefully. "I'm from Nibelheim, and I decided to join Shinra for a pretty strange reason, to be honest."

"Nibelheim, huh?" she started, "I've heard of it. It's a small town, right? And about you deciding, at least you had that choice; a ridiculous reason is still a reason." She smiled. "It's not as though I dislike Shinra or anything, but I was raised here. I had no choice on whether or not I could join the Turks. I was born into the role, I suppose."

Tifa didn't know what to say, but hearing Cissnei's words made her resolve to stay here stronger. Even though the Turks may have done questionable things, it still brought her closer to Cloud. "I think you're right," she agreed. "About your Turk test, was it hard?"

"I did a mission as well, it wasn't all that difficult. Just stay sharp and don't be nervous. Remember you have allies as well, you're not alone," Cissnei advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tifa nodded, seriously. After this, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked back at Cissnei, grinning. "Thanks, Cissnei."

The girl smiled widely. "No problem, Tifa."

* * *

><p><em>Final Word Count: 3 829<em>


	3. On Our Way

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_This is the next chapter of this story. Now I must stop being lazy and finish the next one. I've really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy as well. Constructive criticism and any thoughts on the chapter are greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – On Our Way<strong>

Tifa, surprisingly, had gotten a notice from the Turks the very next day telling her that the mission would take place the following day. She'd gone to bed deliberating on how to carry it out. Good news had been sent to her, thankfully, telling her that Cissnei was also coming along to guide her and grade her. Trusting Cissnei was as easy as pie, she was easy to talk to, and always tried to help others. According to most Shinra employees, Cissnei was truly a mother hen, no doubts about it.

Tifa wondered if she would meet Cloud anytime soon, or if that was just a hopeless wish, a fantasy that would never come true. Cloud seemed so close to her, yet so far because of how close he was. His distance made it seem as if he would slip through her fingertips like air. The closer he was, the more Tifa felt as if she was going to lose him. Yet, she still remembered the days in Nibelheim, the same routine each and every day, no excitement, time stopping, and worst of all, no Cloud, and no dreams for her. Her life was all but rotting in Nibelheim, she could be sure of that. She was right to leave. She had no need to convince herself.

She took a hot shower when she awoke at 5:00, fully prepared to depart. Cissnei had prepared a suit for her, courtesy of the Turks, which she wore proudly, knowing that her future would begin from that moment. She unzipped her suitcase and took out a pair of Master Zangan's black, fingerless fighting gloves to use on the mission. When she wore them over her hands, she mentally thanked him.

"Tifa, are you ready?" Cissnei called to her, rather cheerful though it was so early. "We're getting on the Helicopter to go to Modeoheim, hopefully no longer than a couple days."

"Why no longer than a couple days," Tifa questioned, puzzled. Was there something she was missing?

"Because, I detest the cold," Cissnei answered her, grimacing.

"I see." This was all Tifa could say without laughing. "Where are we staying for the days that we're there?" She walked to the entrance of the room and pulled on a pair of black shoes to match the Turk uniform she had on, even though she wasn't a Turk yet.

"Icicle Inn," Cissnei said knowingly, picking up her weapon, which she had told Tifa was a 'Shuriken'. She walked to the bedside table and located her PHS as well before shoving it in her pocket. "The heating system in the inn is all but useless, if you were interested in knowing. Turks and cadets always freeze, but the SOLDIER's always act like nothing's wrong. Mako makes them unable to feel temperature changes." She placed the room key-card in her pocket before continuing. "It's a little sad to me."

"It does seem a little sad," Tifa agreed, solemnly. She wondered if when Cloud became SOLDIER, if he would become like that too. His dream was important to him, she knew. He would give up piece of his humanity to be like General Sephiroth without question. She assumed many of the cadets would, to be even moderately like the General revered and admired by so many.

"Shall we go?" Cissnei asked her. "The helicopter is just outside in the back. I'll take you there, and I'll help you out on your mission. Don't fret. I already assume you can fight."

Tifa nodded and smiled, "Of course, Cissnei."

There was a helicopter waiting them. It was rather large, black in colour, and had the official Shinra banner beside the door. It looked like a regular military vehicle, but the inside must've been entirely different. When the door was opened, and the pilot stepped out to make a quick phone call on his PHS to superiors, Tifa could see vaguely that it might have been more expensive than the other helicopters Shinra used because it was carrying one First-Class SOLDIER, and another Second-Class.

"We can go inside now," Cissnei told her, gesturing toward the open door. "It's much more comfortable than it looks." She reached inside her jacket pocket and grabbed a bottle of pills. Opening the bottle, she took one out and swallowed it.

"What's that?" Tifa asked, staring at the bottle curiously.

"It's not a good trait for a Turk to have," Cissnei laughed and said, "but I actually have motion sickness. Long travel like this mission's going to be makes my stomach feel really uncomfortable. I've had some bad experiences with helicopters and motion sickness with SOLDIER's and Turks alike." She looked embarrassed. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"I can guess," Tifa said, amused.

Without another word, they stepped into the spacious helicopter. It was carpeted, Tifa was pleasantly surprised. When she sat down on one of the plush seats in one of the two rows of three across from Cissnei, she all but sank into the seat. It was heavenly.

"I'm guessing that Shinra spent a lot of money making sure this seat was comfortable," Tifa observed, sighing. "They definitely succeeded."

"I'm not particularly sure on the prices, but I assume it's expensive," Cissnei agreed. "Either that or they somehow managed to turn something cheap into something comfortable. You never know, with Shinra, it is possible."

"It's my first time in an aircraft," she told Cissnei. "I'm a little nervous."

"If it's your first time, wouldn't you rather take a motion sickness pill?" Cissnei asked, "better to be safe than vomit all over First-Class Rhapsodos."

"I think I'll be fine," Tifa reassured. "I don't think I'm the type to throw up."

"If you're sure," Cissnei told her, uncertainly.

Tifa turned toward the doorway, hearing footsteps coming closer. The first one to step into the vehicle was Soldier Second-Class, Zack Fair, looking rather awake, content, and alert, similar to morning bird Cissnei that Tifa had observed that morning. He plopped down on a seat next to Cissnei.

"Hey Ciss, and Tifa," he greeted, grinning widely; it was a certain smile that only Zack possessed, she noticed. He turned toward her. "I tried to assign the little Chocobo to the mission today, but it was already taken. Sorry." He looked apologetic

Tifa's eyes widened, shocked that he would try to do something like that for her. It was disappointing to know that Cloud had escaped her grasp, like she had imagined he would do, but at least she was certain that she was in the right place, and that her motives weren't mistaken. He was in the Shinra facility, perhaps not with them now, but she would see him soon. She gave Zack a smile. "It's alright, Zack. Thanks for trying. At least I know he's okay, and that's worth more than anything to me." She paused, eyes widening. "Did you tell him I was here?"

Zack shook his head. "I thought you wouldn't want him to know until you met him face to face."

Cissnei stayed respectfully silent, even through the confusion was evident in her eyes. Tifa thanked him with her gaze, wordlessly. Zack acknowledged it, and gave her thumbs up. It was exactly like him to try to cheer up those around him. Even though she hadn't known him long at all, she appreciated his optimism.

The next person to step into the helicopter was First-Class Genesis Rhapsodos, looking so exhausted and lethargic, it was quite easily seen that he was not a morning person, not at all. He didn't carry his LOVELESS book with him, though it probably was with him somewhere to read on the journey. Two cadets scurried behind him like frightening little mice, and when Genesis sat down beside Tifa, she stiffened. The two cadets sat in the remaining two passenger seats, the one beside Zack, and the other beside Genesis. They wore helmets, and the classic blue Shinra cadet uniform, so it was difficult to get a glimpse at their faces.

When he stepped in, so did the pilot. When he walked toward the front of the helicopter, Tifa could feel that it started to rise.

He turned toward her, and looked at her for a moment before realization dawned upon him. "Miss Lockhart, it is nice to see you again," he greeted. "It's especially nice to see someone who recognized a line from LOVELESS Act III."

"It's a famous line. Quote anything else from that book, and I probably won't remember," Tifa told him, honestly.

"Nonsense," he stated dismissively. "Eventually, by knowing me, you will have memorized the entire LOVELESS book. All that matters is interest and passion."

"He's right," Cissnei told her, seriously. "Commander Rhapsodos quotes to the extent where you'll be forced to memorize everything. I'm sure even I have a few up here." She tapped her head with the tip of her finger.

"_The wind sails over the water's surface__, __quietly, but surely_," Genesis quoted, looking at Tifa while smirking.

Tifa chuckled. "So, through that line in LOVELESS, you're telling me that slowly, but surely, I will have memorized the entire book."

"Sephiroth knows every single line now even though he has no interest," Zack piped. "Every time Genesis quotes a line, he can successfully state which act it comes from."

"It's no surprise, honestly puppy," Genesis stated. "We're friends, and the amount to which we spend time together, and my love for LOVELESS, amounts to the fact that he will have memorized the book eventually. I drilled it into him, interest or not." He looked smug, and turned to Tifa again. "Knowing Sephiroth has memorized it, does that change your opinion? You know now it _is_ quite possible." Taking her hand and kissing it yet again, he spoke. "You can start with my lessons, and remember this particular line is Act IV."

Again, Tifa took her hand and wiped it against her clothing. "I'll be sure too, although whatever Sephiroth accomplishes isn't as easy for the rest of us."

"Forgot to warn you that Genesis is kind of a flirt as well, Tifa," Zack said. He looked amused at the fact she wiped the hand Genesis kissed on her pants. "Or rather, he just likes to show off. I don't think he likes all ladies. There's that secretary on the 10th floor who hits on him all the time, and he acts as if he doesn't notice."

"Zack, who're you to be speaking," Cissnei chided, crossing her arms over her chest. "You ask nearly all the girls out."

"I'm not the worst," Zack defended. He looked at the two Shinra cadets who were pretending to not pay attention to the conversations circulating around their person. "By the way, what are the names of these guys?"

"Tom Rogers, sir," the first introduced, immediately correcting his posture. Of course it was nerve wracking to be addressed by a superior.

"Ed Davis," the other introduced.

"It's quite fine to take off your helmets, cadets," Genesis pointed out. "I would rather see your faces at least once during the time of this mission, or I might lose you two amongst the other inn visitors."

So they took off their helmets, revealing their faces to the other four. It was quite visible that Ed was shaking in his boots, and Tom had beads of perspiration forming on his forehead, possibly from stress. He looked at Cissnei, then at Tifa and started to flush an equivalent shade to that of a beetroot. Noticing what his friend was, the other started to flush as well. Cissnei raised an eyebrow and looked away from them.

"By the Goddess," Genesis said, scowling. "Have you two lost your dignity? Ogling a lady like that couldn't possibly be considered good manners."

"All of you Shinra SOLDIER's are nuts," Tifa told them, flushing with embarrassment, and feeling awfully shy at the moment, "especially these cadets. You'd think that they hadn't seen a woman in years."

"That is true," Cissnei added, looking at Tifa, amused, "as it is an all-male organization." Tifa blushed. Genesis chuckled, and Zack tried to stifle his laughter.

It was official; Tifa Lockhart hadn't met any normal men besides Tseng. Tseng wasn't normal, per say, but he wasn't a ladies' man, or hormonally deprived, which automatically made him normal for a Shinra male, in Tifa's book at least.

The conversations continued in the helicopter for a while before Tifa felt sleep impairing her ability to think. She yawned a few times, in an arguably undignified manner, into her gloves before falling asleep. She wondered how Cissnei stayed so alert and awake. While she felt exhausted, Cissnei was happily chatting to Zack and Genesis. Tifa hoped they'd reach icicle soon and take a small rest from their journey before heading south to Modeoheim. A little rest was necessary before she could fight monsters effectively.

She awoke bleary eyed, and with a neck cramp. It was a rather embarrassing situation she had risen to. Each person was staring at her. First Zack, who was looking at her, a mischievous grin on his face, then Cissnei who seemed almost as if she was snickering. Tom wasn't looking at her, not directly at least. Ed was struggling to not say anything; an expression similar to a person suffering from constipation was on his face. Turning to the left, Tifa saw Genesis, whose arm was draped around her shoulder, giving her his own shoulder to rest on, even if his shoulder was rather uncomfortable due to the shoulder guards; it explained her neck cramping, most definitely. Tifa pushed the arm away and scurried away as far away from him as she could go, which wasn't all that far. Tifa felt unbearably exposed with human contact with people she hardly knew, uncharacteristically shy, perhaps.

He was looking at her now, averting his eyes from his LOVELESS novel, with a bemused expression set on his face, until that bemusement turned to one of finding entertainment in Tifa's actions. "I thought I was being polite in offering you a shoulder. You looked uncomfortable the first time around leaning against the wall, drooling."

"I don't drool," Tifa scoffed, attempting to hide her embarrassment. How long had she been sleeping on his shoulder?

"_There is no hate, only joy__, __for you are beloved by the goddess," _Genesis quoted, silkily.

It was fascinating how he always managed to quote LOVELESS in whatever way, shape, or form to match the situation at time. It took talent; Tifa had to admit to herself. "Act II?" she guessed, looking rather unsure of herself. Better to guess than ignore him and make him throw a tantrum like Zack's descriptions seemed to imply. It was interesting to answer him, though.

"Correct, Miss Lockhart," he told her, contently. "So you lied to me when you said if I quoted anything else, you wouldn't know."

"I think it's more of a fact that she doesn't want to become your study buddy," Cissnei said, laughing.

"True," Zack agreed, brightly, "you probably won't leave her alone after this."

Before Genesis was allowed to place his two cents, they had reached their destination, apparently. Tifa noticed that the helicopter was descending, and the evidence was that her ears were popping painfully. She placed her hands over them and cringed. It didn't help that she felt a little nauseous. Taking that pill Cissnei offered would have been a great decision right about now.

Zack looked at her, alarmed. "Tifa, are you okay?" He frowned, concerned. "Are your ears popping?"

"Yes," she replied, shutting her eyes. "I feel nauseous right now as well, and think that it would have been a good idea to take that pill. I had no idea that flying on a helicopter felt like this, so…"

"I think it's just the anxiety you feel because the vehicle is lowering," Genesis told her in an almost comforting manner. "Most people prone to motion sickness fall ill within the first hour of flying." He looked at Cissnei. "I mean, ask Cissnei. She had a few… episodes with motion sickness."

"Don't make fun of me, SOLDIER," Cissnei said, scowling. "But, he is right. I don't think you're prone to motion sickness. It's probably that it feels a little strange since it's your first time in any aircraft; a helicopter descending can be a daunting experience.

"Maybe if she has some water, she'll be better?" Tom suggested, nervously.

"Allow her to wait it out. It'll pass," Genesis told him. He looked at Tifa. "Isn't that so?"

It was, Tifa wondered, amazed. Her ears were still popping, but the nausea ceased. "My ears still pop, but I suppose the nausea might've just been me feeling uneasy."

"Swallow your spit," Zack advised, seriously. "It helps with the ear popping business." He grinned, in a very Zack-like manner, to assure her that he was, in fact, telling the truth.

Before she could put his skeptical plan to the test, the aircraft landed. When she looked out the small window she could see the land covered in soft, feathery white snow. It looked soft, but it was cold, probably, snow never came to Nibelheim unless it was high up on Mount Nibel. Tifa wanted to touch it and test its temperature. Now that she was away from Nibelheim, and she wasn't obliged to give people tours any longer, exploring different elements of the new area was a possibility.

She unbuckled her seatbelt as the others did, and stepped out of the helicopter, following Genesis, Zack, Cissnei and the two cadets.

The town of Icicle inn was quaint, Tifa liked it. It was much different than seeing Lower Junon on the way to Midgar, with people in poverty, and pollution running rampant. This town seemed pure. Children ran around in the snow, outside their wooden houses, creating snowmen and throwing snowballs while laughing cheerfully. Adults watched them of course, to ensure they weren't doing anything dangerous. Snow layered the roofs of houses, and icicles dangled down from edges. It was a town Tifa felt more familiar with, rather than Midgar which was huge and imposing.

"The Inn is that building over there." Cissnei pointed to a slightly larger building.

"Cadets," Genesis called authoritatively, "call Tseng and let him know that we have arrived." Tifa hadn't known he possessed a side capable of being a Commander, but apparently he did. Despite teasing and quoting LOVELESS, he did know how to give out orders.

The two saluted and walked some distance away from the group to make the call without any noise interrupting.

Busy thinking, her nausea returned. Tifa felt a headache coming on, and felt herself swaying. Zack caught her arm, confused.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tifa mumbled, clearly ailing. Beads of perspiration accumulated on her forehead despite the winter air.

Cissnei, the ever prepared mother-hen grabbed a plastic bag from the back she had, and held it out, open in front of her kindly. "I take back my words; you are prone to motion sickness, though a bit late in the game."

Genesis hardly knew what was happening, busy typing something into his PHS, before turning around and watching a spontaneously ill Tifa vomit directly into the bag, while looking positively miserable in both body and soul.

"That didn't look all too comfortable," Genesis commented, a wry expression on his face. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul__, p__ride is lost__, w__ings stripped away, the end is nigh." _He quoted this as softly as possible, hoping by some miracle, or the magic of LOVELESS that she would be well again, but, perhaps not. "LOVELESS Act II works quite well in this situation. This vomiting issue reminds me of Cissnei."

The person in question glowered at the man.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 304 (Without AN)_


	4. The Inn

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Chapter 4 has finally been written. School work has been piling up since my mid-term marks are going to be out soon; these marks decide my fate for university. Hopefully I can write a little faster in the near future. Constructive criticism and any thoughts or issues you might have on the story are greatly appreciated. I always answer back, even if it might be a bit late._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Inn<strong>

Cissnei was nursing Tifa in a room in the ice cold inn. It was small, but comfortable. Two standard sized beds lay on opposite sides of the room, and a window brought light into it, though this was minimal, as the town rarely got proper sunlight. The woman was wrapped in a thick comforter to try to keep the heat in her body, as Cissnei was not mistaken when she said the heating really didn't work in this inn. She was miserable. It was truly unbelievable that she had vomited in front of everyone, not to mention embarrassing. She should've taken the motion sickness pill when Cissnei had offered it.

"It's alright, Tifa," Cissnei stated, softly, kindly and a blend of all similar emotions, similar to the way acrylic paint blended on a palette. "I've had my share of embarrassing moments as well when it comes to this. I remember this one time I vomited on Zack when we were on a helicopter. Couldn't escape it that time, you know." She chuckled. "You at least threw up when we were off the helicopter."

"It was still embarrassing," Tifa muttered, looking at the floor. "I never knew I had motion sickness."

"Tifa, don't worry about it," Cissnei stated firmly, hands on her hips. "I doubt anyone cared so much as to think it was disgusting. Zack doesn't, the cadets weren't there, and Rhapsodos, no matter how vain he seems, wouldn't judge you based on that."

A knock was heard at the door before Tifa was able to respond. Both of them looked at the entryway, and found Zack walking inside in the room. He looked rather solemn, and carried with him a bowl of what looked like soup, and hot chocolate in a cup. He walked to her and handed her the bowl of soup and placed the cup of hot chocolate on the night table beside the bed. The heat from the bowl was warm and gave her some solace, in a way.

He looked at her, his blue eyes clearly reflecting some concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling slightly better now, don't you worry about me." Though as she said this she bit her lip harshly, which indicated her troubled thoughts.

"You're feeling embarrassed, right?" Zack told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Genesis doesn't care either."

"I'm fine, no worries," Tifa insisted. "The nausea is almost gone. I'm sorry you went to the trouble of getting me soup." She turned to Cissnei. "I'm also sorry you had to take care of me like this."

"You'll be fine, Tifa," Cissnei told her. "Trust me; I've gone through this before."

"_My friend, the fates are cruel__,_" a voice whispered. Only Genesis had a voice for poetry like that, and it was him the three of them found, leaning against the hinge of the door with his LOVELESS book open. Meeting their eyes with a slightly devilish smile, he snapped it shut, and placed it into the folds of his leather garments before walking to stand amongst the crew. "Has your nausea ceased, Miss Lockhart?"

"Almost," she said, "I'm sorry for causing you all problems."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and then placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up so her eyes would meet his. "None of us were bothered. You didn't even cause a delay. We were planning on resting here anyway, so what problems do you speak of?" His eyes narrowed, seemingly probing her for answers.

"It must have been gross," Tifa said, though smiling slightly now thanks to all of them, "but, I'm fine now. I'll go eat the soup that Zack prepared."

"That would be splendid," Genesis told her, releasing her chin from his grasp. He looked a little miffed. "If only Banora Whites were exported this far out. They are quite alleviating for nausea."

"Banora Whites," Zack started, answering Tifa's look of confusion, "are really strangely coloured apples that only grow in Banora. Angeal told me about them once."

"They are referred to as dumbapples by locals as a little joke," Genesis explained, looking rather nostalgic all of a sudden. "It's because they grow whenever they like; they have no particular season, and grow when they aren't supposed to."

"I've heard of them before," Cissnei added. "They're supposed to be much tastier than the regular apple, and the tastiest ones are from the largest tree in Banora owned by the landlord." She looked at Genesis and spoke, "his father."

"Anyone who has heard of a dumbapple will have heard of that," Genesis stated, dismissively. Skillfully dodging the subject for whatever reason, he started speaking again. Tifa wondered why exactly he was avoiding the subject. "The two cadets have received a message from Tseng which states that we must go clear out the Reactor tomorrow. He suspects that some of the monsters from the Great Glacier and the surrounding area are responsible for the infestation of monsters in the reactor; it is possible considering the Glacier is only a little south of here. I've also been hearing rumours about a rather nasty snow woman who likes to occupy the area." He looked at Tifa and smiled slightly. "Try with the best of your ability to recover by tomorrow, hmm? I don't particularly mind taking care of a lady, but your assessment does start as soon as we reach Modeoheim."

Tifa grinned, despite her embarrassing situation, thankful for Genesis' words of motivation. "And I'll be sure to become a Turk."

"I never quite asked you about your reasoning," Genesis stated, smiling. "It isn't usually common for someone to demand admittance into the Turks; they usually get there by being recruited."

"Her reasoning's because she has a friend she wishes to meet," Zack told him. "I don't know all the details about it though. But I do know that her buddy happens to be my little Chocobo!" He grinned.

"Cadet Cloud Strife then, is it?" Genesis asked. "I have heard of him since I do drill cadets, and from the puppy here. What luck you had to meet a friend of your friend." He gestured toward the door. "I suggest that the puppy, Cissnei, and I go back to our own rooms so you can sleep off your illness. What do you say, Cissnei and puppy?"

"I agree," Cissnei added. "Sleep is the best way to get rid of nausea." She looked at Tifa and smiled. "I'll come check on you later to make sure you're doing okay, alright?"

Tifa nodded, feeling grateful that her allies were willing to care for her like this. "I'll make sure to recover, don't you worry."

Smiling, the three left the room after bidding her farewell. Tifa concentrated on overcoming her illness so that she would see Cloud Strife again and tell him about his mother, how she missed him. She would tell him about how she herself had missed him as well, and would talk animatedly about her adventures In Modeoheim, her first time in a helicopter, and outside the little town known as Nibelheim. Feeling pleasant thoughts roaming her mind, she succumbed to the fatigue which had eaten away her energy. It happened then, a soft, dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it was not for long. Her fatigue had soon worn off, and within the darkness of her room, Tifa began to wake from her slumber. It was late, that she could tell. The blinds on the one window in the room had been shut by someone, and no light escaped the cracks. She estimated it was past midnight. Her stomach rumbled, and then she had realized her hunger had awoken her.<p>

Rubbing her eyes, she got off the bed, sticking her feet in the slippers which lay beside it. Moving in a lethargic manner, she walked down the stairs, careful not to make much noise so that her companions or other lodgers wouldn't awaken.

She was surprised when she saw Genesis sitting at one of the small café tables, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading his LOVELESS novel. His hands lay on the wooden surface of the table, and his eyes were trailing over the wording of the book which he had seen countless times, with interest, as usual. Noticing her presence, he glanced at her.

"It seems you can't sleep?" he questioned, softly. Tifa couldn't quite place the tone of his voice; it sounded somewhere from just fatigued, to somewhat glum.

"Yes," she told him, walking toward his table. "It's surprising to see you up."

He took another sip of his coffee, not answering her statement; he rose from his seat with a rather feline-like grace, and pulled out a chair on the other side of the table. Tifa sat down, feeling somewhat glad that she wasn't down on the main floor getting food by herself. "You're famished, right? You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Yes." She flushed, embarrassed when she realized her stomach growled right at that moment, shattering the silence that had engulfed the room.

"What would you like to eat, milady?" He chuckled. _"__Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. __We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_

"Act II?" she guessed. Her voice had a hopeful tone to it, but unfortunately that was all in vain.

"Unfortunately Miss Lockhart, it was Act I," he stated, smiling sympathetically. "It was close, though; perhaps next time you'll be able to get it on your first attempt."

"I hope so," she said, grinning. It was amusing how these little statements of Genesis' had become a sort of game for her to try to guess which act he had pulled the line from. Genesis who she had severely misjudged in thinking that he would care about her little situation with the vomit. He was arrogant it seemed, vain even, but not judgemental.

He walked away without bidding her farewell after placing his coffee cup on the table and Tifa looked at the door that his form had disappeared into with confusion. He came out a little later holding a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. He placed these items on the table before sitting down, placing his chin on his hands and giving her an unnerving stare.

"Thank you for the food," she stated, nervously. She grabbed a cookie and shoved it in her mouth, self-conscious. Tifa wondered why he was giving her that stare. She raised an eyebrow in bafflement. "Is there something on my face?"

He chuckled as usual, the same suave, charming chuckle as he usually had. "I apologize, Miss Lockhart. There's nothing on my face. I assume Cadets Rogers and Davis have infected me. My chivalry has now died, and now I have resorted to ogling a lady." He shook his head, and placed a hand over his heart in feigned hurt. "I don't know what has come over me!"

Tifa laughed at his expression before snatching another cookie from the plate. "You don't ogle though, that's the thing." He looked shocked for a moment, a split second, before it dissolved and hid behind his usual expression, a poker face of sorts. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's wrong, Genesis?"

"Absolutely nothing, Miss Lockhart," he stated firmly.

She didn't push him, and opted to simply take a sip of the coffee, slowly, to ensure it wouldn't burn her tongue. "Alright then, if you insist."

He was surprised that she didn't go any further, that she didn't insist that he had to tell her because there was a problem with him and it was as clear as day. Tifa Lockhart was a refreshing woman, and different, he mused. He looked at her face for a minute, her wide eyed expression, before chuckling lightly. "You have a little coffee mustache, Miss Lockhart."

She flushed, embarrassed, before hastily wiping it away with the back of her hand. "First it was the vomit, and now it's the coffee. Can't stop embarrassing myself, can I?" She smiled sheepishly.

"It is fine, Miss Lockhart," Genesis told her, his eyes never trailing away from her face. "It's rather endearing." He leant over the table and raised his hand to her face, touching the corner of her lips with his slender fingers to wipe off the remaining coffee; he brought his hand back, then to his own mouth and licked off the coffee residue. He smiled then, slightly in amusement due to Tifa's shocked, flustered look. "Delicious."

"Are you trying to prove to me you have a gargantuan ego? You were the one who made the coffee after all," Tifa stated, trying mentally to cool her cheeks down. She clasped her hands in her lap, entwining her fingers so tightly that she would be forced to pay attention to the discomfort rather than the man across from her who was looking rather smug.

"You wound me so, Miss Lockhart." He took a sip of his own coffee, finishing it. He smiled then, the most genuine look she'd ever seen on the man; it seemed to light up his face completely, transforming his usual suave, flirtatious look to one of pure sincerity and genuine amiability. "I'm glad we had this talk, Miss Lockhart." When it looked as if he was going to continue, he ceased his train of thought and proceeded in a different direction, smile continuing to exist. "_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds."_

Even though she didn't have a clue as to the actual context of his words, she felt content then, more so than she had felt ever since she had entered Midgar. After the continued disappointment that came with Cloud's elusiveness, and irritation at fate being a complete pain by barring her from meeting him, for once she felt relaxed. Tifa had known that eventually she would meet him, but perhaps the tranquil silence that had surrounded both her and Genesis had finally made her believe her own thoughts. So, she played his game. "Act II, right? I can't be wrong." She grinned.

"Right you are, Miss Lockhart," he answered her, the beautiful smile vanishing, leaving just a small, subtle one in its wake.

"Why do you call me that?" Tifa asked, taking another sip of coffee, careful not to leave a trace on her lips.

"It is only proper for a gentleman like me to do so," Genesis answered, as if chivalry hadn't been long gone. "It would be impolite for me to refer to you as anything but."

"And I thought chivalry was dead," Tifa stated, eyes widening. "I thought you were just trying to be a womanizer this entire time." At his scowl, Tifa chuckled, and then decided to ameliorate what she had just said. "But, call me Tifa. I'm not used to anyone adding a 'Miss' in front of my name; it either makes me sound old, or like a snob."

"Tifa then," he tried, testing it out. He looked at her for a minute, observing the clear accumulation of fatigue on her face, in her expression and not just because of the apparent bags under her eyes. "What kind of man am I? You're clearly tired yet you're having such a pleasant talk with me." He brushed his fingers across her cheek, and then back again, letting the tips graze the area right beneath her eyes; he looked at the dark circles, concerned. "You're ill, and thus, you should be going to sleep."

Tifa wacked his hand off, watching him as he looked at her in amusement, and it seemed that whenever she would do anything as such when she was flustered seemed to encourage him more since her reactions were exceptionally fascinating. She never remembered Cloud brushing his hands against her cheek or kissing her palm. She cringed, imagining it. "I suppose. It was a nice chat we had. It pumped me up for tomorrow. I'm ready to show the snow woman who's boss." She rose from her seat and while passing him, punched the man in the arm lightly, although with her strength and Genesis' level of pain tolerance, she couldn't be quite sure how strong it was. Picking up both his dishes and hers to put it in the next room sink for staff to take care of later, she then came back. Genesis was standing up then.

"I'm glad you feel prepared. There's no need for me to take care of you then, correct?" he teased. "I wouldn't want a vomiting, ill, Tifa again."

"You won't need to worry about that," Tifa stated, and huffed. "I've embarrassed myself around Shinra personnel enough to last a lifetime."

"It's always necessary to take care of yourself though," he told her. It seemed as if that gloomy expression she had seen him with when she entered the room had dissipated, slowly, surely, and now she was left with a content Genesis. "But, I should be saying thank you."

"For what?" Tifa asked, confused. "All I did was drink the coffee you made and eat the cookies you brought. If that really deserves a thank you, then I'll be sure to do so more."

"You kept me company. It was a rather nice night time rendezvous we had today; I enjoyed it." Genesis kept his eyes on her then, and she was yearning to tell him how inappropriate what he just said had sounded. "You also…" He paused before continuing. "You didn't push me to tell you my issues. I am grateful."

"It's not my problem," Tifa replied, knowingly. "I have to trust that you'll trust someone to tell them when, whatever the problem is, gets serious. I don't know you all that well, so I can't expect that person to be me. I'm glad that you enjoyed my company though. I enjoyed yours as well." She didn't want to tell him about her feelings either, how his company made her impatience dissolve, never to be seen again during the night, due to them just becoming acquaintances, perhaps cautious friends, but it was fine. It seemed as if they both understood that they had their own problems to deal with, and both parties weren't comfortable enough around one another to share anything emotional.

"You truly are a wonder, Tifa," he said. "I will do so." He approached her then, leaned down, and gently kissed her cheeks, a fleeting action with his velvet soft lips. He smiled slightly, his lips still grazing her cheek when he could feel the temperature increase, and then moved to her left ear. His hands were on her shoulders then, just touching them, not quite holding, similar to how to the wind felt on a spring day, a constant presence, yet blending, merging, and all in all, not obvious. He whispered then, with his alluring, memorable, chocolate smooth voice. "Feel better soon, and prove to me you're worthy of becoming a Turk, _Miss Lockhart_."

Tifa inched away from him then, looked at him with determined eyes before walking away. She stopped then, and turned towards him. "Don't worry, you'll be surprised tomorrow. I told you I'm going to show the snow woman's whose boss." It was rather amusing she didn't look quite so intimidating with her fuzzy slippers. As if spotting his smile showing through his imperfect façade, she snorted in a rather undignified manner before walking up the stairs to catch up on that much needed rest in order to recover.

When she left the room, Genesis' mask cracked and his amusement was visible in full bloom. Perhaps he had gone a little too far in teasing her.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 281 (without AN)_


	5. Entering Modeoheim

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_After an exceptionally long time, I finally had it in me to write. University acceptance period has been a busy time for me. So, here it is. Although, I don't think it's one of my better chapters, I still am okay with it. If there are any qualms you all have, any thoughts about the story or chapter, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Just as a note, I used the word 'Firaga' in this chapter, even though I know that with materia, the spells casted are numbered. I decided to change it to 'Firaga' instead because it's much cleaner than writing 'Fire 4' or whatnot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Entering Modeoheim<strong>

Tifa woke up, slowly. Her vision was blurry, and she could just make out, rather intelligently, that the ceiling was white. She felt rather dunce in the morning, it was fact, and she was sure that it wasn't just her who had a hard time waking up. Out of all of the Shinra personnel who had gone with her to this inn, she was sure the only morning bird was Cissnei. Almost as if that was her queue, she could hear Cissnei's footsteps from downstairs. The wooden floorboards creaked. She could imagine Zack mumbling in his sleep, utter nonsense, simple gibberish, tossing and turning, unable to wake up. Zack definitely seemed like the type who'd be able to sleep like a log. And Genesis, he didn't seem as if he'd be able to wake up easily either. A proud narcissist like him wouldn't be able to pass up on his beauty sleep.

"I guess it's time to get up. I have to show all of them that I can be one damn useful Turk!" Tifa stated, determinedly, before rising from her bed and snatching her leather gloves from the bedside table and putting them on, fastening the strap. She walked around her room aimlessly for a moment, still not quite awake, before realizing she put her suit in the corner of the room. Tifa changed quickly before walking into the hallway, deciding to wake the other two up. First was the room beside her, she knocked twice before entering, not quite expecting an answer.

As expected, the room was of similar format to hers, a simple bed, wooden floors, and an arched window with plain curtains. On the bed was Zack, sleeping on his side, his hair an utter mess, drooling onto his pillow next to his hand which was placed childishly next to his head. He looked like an overgrown baby and his hair was rather cutely disheveled.

Tifa walked closer to his form and cautiously poked him once in the side, hearing unintelligible mumbling before he flipped over on his other side so he faced the wall. Tifa frowned before she poked him again, receiving no response this time.

"Zack, wake up." All she received was more mumbling. Tifa could pick up a name within all his mutterings which sounded like 'Aries', but she could have been mistaken. Tifa frowned, annoyed he wouldn't wake up, before she got fed up and pulled on his arm with great strength, and enough to pull him off the bed, making his form hit the floor.

"Ow!" he yelped. He sat up immediately and looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Tifa. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Tifa, is it time to go already?"

"You have to go down and eat your breakfast. Just be glad it isn't Cissnei waking you up. She would have been loads faster." Tifa grinned and cracked her knuckles. "She would've been loads harsher than what I was just about to do, at least."

Zack stood up, back as straight as a ruler, and gave her a praise worthy salute. "I apologize, Sergeant Lockhart, for sleeping like a log. It was not my intention, no sir, no." He grinned sheepishly. "I'll promise I'm always punctual and I'm actually quite the early riser."

Tifa scoffed and placed her hand on her hip. "You being an early riser is as unlikely as Cissnei sleeping in. Now," she gestured toward the door, "go downstairs and get some breakfast before I make you. I still have to wake Genesis up."

"Ah, about Genesis…" he trailed off. "You might want to be careful when waking him up. He has some strange sleeping tendencies."

Before she could ask him to elaborate, he dashed out the door. She could hear his footsteps, heavy, clumsy, on the wooden stairs. When the footsteps ceased, she could then here Cissnei chastising him for waking up so late, that she was just going to go up there and wake him up herself. She could hear Zack's remorseful apologies, filled with fright. Cissnei was a fearsome woman.

Tifa walked into the hallway and then knocked on the next room door, again walking in after receiving no answer. On the bed lay Genesis, his arms behind his head, looking utterly relaxed. Tifa could see each of his individual eyelashes, the odd area where his skin tone would be slightly lighter or darker, a small region of discolouration on his cheek, perhaps a fading bruise. It was interesting to see Genesis had physical flaws as well, despite his utter confidence. They weren't at all noticeable unless she carefully observed him from this distance, inches away from his sleeping form.

"Wake up, Genesis," she called. She raised her hand and poked him in the side. She expected a reaction like that she got from Zack, where he would flip over to his other side and then ignore her presence. This wasn't so. Without waking up, Genesis pulled her down beside him, yanked on her arm.

Tifa yelped, both from the harsh pulling, and from the situation she now found herself in, pushed up against Genesis' chest, being embraced tightly. "Genesis, what are you doing!" She struggled to get out of his grip, but apparently it wasn't all that easy.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Tifa felt unnaturally warm. "_My friend, do you fly away now? __To a world that abhors you and I?"_

His breath fanned her neck and his hands rested on her lower back. His voice was low, breathy, so quiet, yet so loud to her. Tifa wondered why she was turning as red as a fire truck, why her temperature seemed to skyrocket when she felt his light breathing on her neck, the soft skin of his cheek touching her neck.

"Act III?" she squeaked. It was surprising, or perhaps not, to now know that he even recited LOVELESS in his sleep. Her arms were pinned at her sides and she could barely wiggle them. She would have pushed him off of her by now, but she could barely move.

Almost as if given a queue, Genesis' eyes cracked open. He looked at her blankly for a moment before his eyes widened and he took in their current position. He stroked her cheek with his hand. "You felt the need to jump into my bed, Tifa?" He chuckled.

"Of course not!" she replied, indignantly. "You _pulled _me down when I tried to wake you up, you log!"

"Well, how would you feel about staying like this, Miss Tifa?" he kissed her cheek. It was a rather successful attempt to make her flustered.

At this point, she could move her arms, so she placed her palms on his cheeks and pushed his face back. She moved her knee upwards, and then placed her foot on his stomach. "If you don't move, I'll kick." She frowned. "I can assure you it won't be pleasant."

"What a shame," he cooed. "But, I'll abide by your wishes, Miss Tifa." Stroking her cheek once more, he rose from the bed, got off, and then offered her a hand to assist her getting up. "My lady, take my hand."

She took his hand and then smoothed the crinkles now visible on her Turk suit. She looked at him, glowering. "Next time, don't pull me down with you. I suppose that's what Zack warned me about. And, don't call me Miss!"

"I do it because it flusters you so, Tifa," he admitted. "It's adorable when your cheeks turn red." At this she flushed to an even greater degree and her hands felt stiff. She gaped at him. "You perhaps might want to close your mouth gently, Tifa, before I decide to shut it for you, most preferably with my lips." He looked at her with a rather sultry gaze. Tifa immediately shut her mouth. "Unfortunate," he stated with feigned disappointment, "but meet me downstairs. I will go and get some coffee for you."

He walked out of the room, and Tifa was left staring after him. He was bordering on inappropriate; she wondered if he meant to take his teasing so far.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cissnei looked at her curiously when she entered the common inn kitchen, still beet red. Zack spoke first. "So, how was it?"<p>

Tifa looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Waking Genesis up, of course," he stated, like it was an obvious matter. "He has those perverted sleeping tendencies… well in the morning as well. He's not really himself when he just wakes up."

"So, you knew?" Tifa stated, narrowing her eyes at him. "You knew that he would pull me down beside him."

"It's obvious," Cissnei added. "Most certainly it would happen if it was a woman, though, the same thing happened to Zack at one point."

Tifa chuckled, and turned to Zack, her tone teasing. "You embraced Genesis and slept beside him?"

"It wasn't my choice, okay?" Zack pouted. "It's not like I wanted to sleep beside him, but one time when Seph forced me to wake him up, he pulled me down beside him and started to recite LOVELESS in my ear," Zack told them, reluctantly. "Seph found us an hour later because I couldn't escape from Genesis' grip. Now, every time Seph looks at me, even if he tries to hide it, he laughs at me. He knew about Genesis' sleeping tendencies all along and lied to me!"

"Melodrama," Cissnei stated. "He just didn't feel it important to tell you; it's not lying." She slapped him on the back. "It's not like you died or anything. Plus, do you really think the General is capable of lying? He couldn't lie to save his own life."

"Well, withholding information is still bad! It's almost like he wanted to make fun of me later," Zack protested.

"Who wouldn't want to make fun of you, Zack?" Cissnei stated bluntly.

Zack replied with silence, deciding that if he ignored Cissnei, she would go away. A rather juvenile approach, Tifa had to say.

"You two bicker like a married couple," Tifa stated, grinning.

"Not really," Zack stated. "Just, when anything about the General is said out loud in public, she feels the need to defend him. Actually," Zack pondered for a minute, "I think she just finds the need to argue with me."

"He's our superior. I have to defend him." Cissnei sighed. "Anyway, you should go have a seat. Rhapsodos is going to get you coffee, so sit tight."

So, she walked out of the kitchen and chose to sit at the café table she sat at last night, where she had her conversation with Genesis, and where they somehow reached an understanding. Tentative friends, perhaps. She wondered what Modeoheim would be like. All she really knew was that the town was nearly abandoned and that it was located south of Icicle Inn. The land was extremely concentrated with Mako around there, so the reactor was built, but it was never completed, mysteriously enough. Monsters were always a cause for concern, especially because this abandoned town lay so close to Icicle Inn. People were bound to get hurt.

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her on the café table. Tifa could smell it, the rousing scent of fine coffee beans. She had always loved the scent of coffee in the morning. Surprisingly, it reminded her of home, though not of her father. It reminded her of Mrs Strife and how she would make her coffee for Tifa on cold winter days to warm her up. She felt the homesickness creeping upon her, even if Mrs Strife wasn't her mother. Beside the coffee was a small blueberry muffin which received the same feelings from her.

"Your coffee, Miss Tifa, and a blueberry muffin to satiate your hunger," Genesis smiled and said. "Finish quickly. We leave in five minutes. The puppy and Cissnei have already finished."

Tifa nodded, noticing he was back to normal. She took a bite of the muffin, not pausing to savour the taste, before taking another bite, and another, until the whole muffin had disappeared to rest in her stomach. Then she took the coffee and sipped it slowly, blowing on it gently to cool it down, and when she drank, she let calmness overtake her as she felt the warmth seep through her body, starting from her throat.

"Perhaps it wasn't proper conduct to pull you beside myself this morning," Genesis said. "It's just habit, my apologies."

"I heard," Tifa said as she took another sip of coffee. "It's not a problem. I did learn something." At his questioning glance, she continued, smugly, teasingly, "I learned you quote LOVELESS in your sleep."

"Well, LOVELESS is my life after all," Genesis stated, honestly. "It only makes sense I would quote it, even in my sleep."

"It's not normal!" Tifa protested. "You woke up like…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words, "you woke up like a princess! As soon as I said what act it was from, you woke up."

"A princess?" Genesis stated, raising an eyebrow. "I assume you mean _Prince_ because I am most certainly male." He was exceptionally blunt. "But, it got you to learn more of LOVELESS. Just think of this as another test from me, a mile stone for my goal to make you learn the entire book by heart."

Tifa sighed. "Fine, I suppose."

"It's a good sign that you're becoming more compliant. Now I won't have to resort to more _drastic_ methods." Genesis offered a hand to help her up, and Tifa looked bewildered. "We'll be going now. _Ripples form on the water's surface__, __the wandering soul knows no rest."_

"Act IV?" She prayed that she was right.

"Act I. You were definitely off the mark this time, Tifa. Is that a premonition for how the day's going to go today?" Genesis looked at her, smirking. "I hope not, after your valiant speech to me yesterday when you said you'd show the snow woman who's boss."

Tifa glowered at him and he only chuckled.

* * *

><p>They had taken the helicopter one hour south to the desolate town of Modeoheim, which was mainly a few log cabins and a huge Mako excavation site taking up most of the area. It was a gloomy town to look at, but she needed to look at it, concentrate on it, focus on finding the snow woman, before she could reunite with Cloud. With her legs knee deep in the white snow, the freezing snow, his name came up again, flittering forward from the depths of her mind. Cloud, the name hadn't come up for a day. It was different. Genesis has gotten her mind off of him for a day with his interesting talk, and she was grateful. Grateful she didn't need to think about Cloud for the moment.<p>

"Now, where do you think that pesky snow woman is hiding?" Cissnei asked, hands on her hips, looking around with a sharp gaze, holding her shuriken with one hand on one of its four points.

"We'll have to do a bit of looking around for that, won't we?" Zack stated, walking forward. "I'll look near the log cab – whoa!"

It seems he didn't need to walk far at all. A mob had ambushed them filled with monsters. Tifa had no idea what was going on, but when she was looking in the opposite direction of Zack, searching for the evasive snow woman, she turned around again after hearing his shout of alarm only to see an ice wolf heading straight toward her, on all fours, bearing its teeth with such aggression. Its crimson eyes promised bloodlust.

Zack wielded his buster sword then, and slashed the monster coming toward him with strength worthy of a SOLDIER before he wiped the sweat off his brow. "That was a close – what the hell?" And there was another. He was occupied. Even so, he grinned. "Well, I suppose this could be considered fun."

"Tifa!" Genesis called, impaling a monster with his rapier brutally, before pulling the rapier out and kicking the carcass off to the side. He looked to her. "Watch out!" He took another swing then, and then decided to cast a Firaga for the few others coming at him. They were made of ice after all; the fire would destroy them. He felt the adrenaline pulse through his veins, he felt the knowledge of the ancients fill inside him before his palm glowed red and he opened his closed fist, showering them all with huge blasts of flame. He took his rapier then, touched the blade briefly, smoothing his hand over it, enchanting it with flames as runes appeared on the surface. He looked toward Tifa about to help, and also turned toward the two cadets, scowl marring his features. "You two numbskulls: shoot something!" he called, dashing forward to help Tifa with incredible speed. The two cadets were drawn back from their fear and began to shoot then, with their infantrymen guns, at the approaching monsters.

"Sorry, sir!" one called. "We're kind of new to this."

"I can see that, idiots!" Genesis answered. He perhaps wasn't in the greatest mood.

He didn't need to, however. No matter how quick he was, the girl had helped herself much quicker. The thing didn't get its promised bloodlust. The girl, with a determined glint in her eye, cracked her knuckles, and then sent a harsh punch in the direction of the ice wolf. Normally, a punch would be considered ineffective, but this was Tifa. The wolf yelped in pain and jumped back, bearing its teeth, prepared to jump at her. She stood in her stance then, defensive, just like Master Zangan taught her, and when it came at her, she raised her leg and kicked it, hard. It crashed into another ice wolf not far behind, destroying both. "At least you thought you could land a hit on me." And then she continued with the next, and the next, and the next after that. Punching, kicking, and destroying.

Cissnei winced inwardly, feeling the pain of the monster. Tifa's punches had to have hurt. She threw her shuriken at another, and like she expected, it made a huge wound in its side, before hitting another on its journey back into her arms. "Tifa, I think you might want to go easy on them."

"No," she said clearly, before continuing with her barrage of beatings on the monsters. "They deserve it."

"_All that awaits you is a somber morrow__, __no matter where the winds may blow," _Genesis quoted, calmly, before killing a large number of the monsters with a small swing of his rapier, engulfing them in flames. He was powerful, definitely. Tifa watched in awe. He turned towards her then. "I suppose I didn't even need to think of assisting you, correct?" He looked smug. "Or, I may not have been wrong. You should be concentrating on your own situation instead of observing me, shouldn't you? That could cost you your life."

"I got it all handled, Genesis, no need for concern," Tifa stated, panting, kicking another, the deadly, powerful roundhouse kick she had used on the man in the slums.

"I hope this ends soon," Zack stated bluntly, though not tired, as expected of a SOLDIER member. There was a silent consensus amongst all the members of their party while they continued to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 245 (without AN)_


	6. The Snow Woman

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Quick update because I slightly wanted to get this part over and done with, as this is more of an introduction. Genesis and Cloud need to be on even playing grounds. Genesis had to build up some kind of fondness for Tifa at the very least or else he would be at a disadvantage since Cloud has known Tifa since childhood. Hoping to introduce Cloud next chapter. Constructive criticism or any thoughts you have on the story is greatly appreciated. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Snow Woman<strong>

Tifa, exhausted, slowly examined the carcasses surrounding them while sitting. After much fury, she had shown her worth in battle at the very least, but her body had become slightly battered, though not from the enemies. Somewhere along the way, while evading her enemy's movements, she had tripped over a jutting, sharp piece of ice embedded in the ground. It pierced through her clothes, into her skin, painfully, leaving a bloody sore. To make things worse, the ice piece was still there. She needed to pull it out.

Looking at her companions, she noticed Cissnei had a nasty looking cut on her face. Blood still oozed from it; it definitely looked painful. Zack and Genesis were both unscathed, the latter looking as prim and proper as an aristocrat leaving from a cocktail party. He even bothered to pull out his LOVELESS book after he was done, without a care in the world, carefully reading the words, interpreting it in a new way. Both of them didn't show even the mildest sense of fatigue. Tom and Ed were wearing quite a bit of padding, and their infantrymen helmets made it impossible for her to see the condition of their faces. They breathed heavily, though, and held their guns with a loose hold.

"Well, that does it, I suppose," Cissnei remarked, hoisting her shuriken back on her back. She then dusted her hands on her pants. "We're done with these guys."

"They stood little chance," Genesis stated, kicking the body of one. "But, Tseng wanted us to clear out the area, so I suppose this isn't a delay. The area does need a little cleaning done."

"Well, we need to find the snow woman. Maybe she'll be further up ahead near the reactor area." Zack gestured towards the incomplete reactor.

"Seems logical to me, and we'll need to clean up around there as well." Genesis looked back at the two cadets and then placed his book within the folds of his red leather cloak. "One of you inform Tseng we've made it here." Davis saluted and hastily began typing a message on his PHS. He turned towards Cissnei next. "That cut seems rather…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine," Cissnei told him. She took a look at Tifa and gasped. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?" She noticed the protrusion in her leg, the piece of ice. The edges were stained red. "How did that happen?" She rushed forward to kneel beside her.

"It was a careless mistake on my part. I tripped over it and didn't anticipate it," Tifa said and sighed.

"Yeowch. That definitely looks like it hurts." Zack winced mentally.

Genesis started towards them then, and kneeling down on the ice, he took hold of the jagged shard. "This is going to hurt. Brace yourself, Tifa." And then, with hardly any warning, he pulled out the ice shard sharply. Tifa jerked and tried to muffle her scream. She didn't want him to hear it. She wanted to emanate strength, not show the vulnerability she clearly knew existed now that her leg was injured.

Genesis held the bloody piece of ice in his hand. He looked at it blankly, and then his gaze passed over to Tifa, who noticed her wound now. The fabric that covered the calf of her leg had ripped leaving, visible to all, an oozing gash. Cherry coloured blood spilled from the wound. From within the folds of his jacket, he took out a white handkerchief, an essential item of any gentleman, and tied it around her leg as a makeshift bandage. He then added pressure onto it and placed his gloved hand on top of it. "It should be better now. _My friend, the fates are cruel…"_

"Act IV…" Tifa said, quietly.

Zack walked toward her next, and pulled her up, holding onto her in case she needed it. "You can use me as a post, if you want."

"I can guarantee that the puppy acts more and more like a loyal companion each day," Genesis stated, sighing. "That won't bring the pressure off of her leg completely, just to inform."

Zack glowered at him for a minute, before an idea struck him. He kneeled in front of Tifa, held his sword with his hands instead of hoisting it on his back, and then looked at her. "Piggy back ride, how about it?"

"I can deal with this myself, you two." Tifa slapped the back of Zack's head. But, when she put her foot on the ground, there was only so much she could take before the pain clearly showed on her features.

"Apparently not," Genesis said pointedly, smirking. "Get on the puppy's back. We don't want to waste time now, Tifa."

She tried placing her foot on the ground again, wincing yet again. She watched Genesis become smugger by the minute, it was frustrating.

"Tifa, stop that right this instant, you're going to delay the time it takes for the wound to heal!" Cissnei chastised her firmly.

"Yes, Commander, and yes Mother," Tifa grumbled before she clambered onto Zack's back and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. Zack stood up then, with her on his back. She looked at the other two then, making sure to make her scowl of displeasure visible to anybody and everyone, obvious, apparent. "Once we find the snow woman, you have to let me off. I'll fight then. This is my assessment, so you better give me a chance."

"Of course, Tifa," he said dismissively. "Don't worry about that. You're doing well so far, and this won't penalize you in any way, shape, or form."

"He's right you know," Cissnei stated, reassuringly. She held up her PHS. "This was recording the number of monsters you've defeated and the time it's taken you." Tifa looked at her, confused. Cissnei gestured to the collar of her suit. "Built in transmitter right there. Tseng receives all the data from there, and you've done well. The injury won't penalize you."

"You Turks sure are sneaky," Zack stated. Tifa agreed with the man.

"I prefer the term resourceful," Cissnei huffed.

"If you all are quite done," Genesis told them, frustrated, "we must be off. I can tell she probably isn't the greatest at hide and seek. I can guarantee she is close up ahead."

"We'll be following the trail that the monsters came from then, sir?" Tom questioned.

Genesis looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. This was one of the lessons in basic training, about how to hunt specific monsters. The snow woman, logically speaking, is their leader, so she should be further up ahead," he scoffed. "Pay attention in your lessons, cadet."

Tom saluted then, and was clearly embarrassed. "Yes, sir."

"I told you to pay attention to lessons, Tom," Ed stated, clearly smirking beneath his helmet at the other man.

"I didn't see you correct him, cadet," Genesis stated pointedly. He sighed and then looked at the two. "When we get back, I will let your instructors know that you need remedial lessons, or," He flexed his fingers, "I could spend some time with you two, drilling it into your thick skulls." He sounded positively sinister.

Ed now looked flustered. Both of them looked visibly frightened. Tifa noticed that Genesis could be rather condescending, yet he could clearly lead people well. She idly wondered how the General acted in front of people; he would probably command underlings without that drawl of sarcasm that Genesis used, but with no less a firm hand. Genesis was terrifying when the situation called for it.

Cissnei looked at Tifa, then at Genesis. "I thought you were the one acting all chivalrous, so I assumed you'd be the one to carry her."

"The puppy is much more suitable for manual labour, although," Genesis looked at Tifa, "considering it is Tifa, I'll carry her on the way back." He walked to her and made sure the now blood soaked handkerchief was securely wrapped atop and around the wound. "_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…" _he quoted, softly.

"Act IV," Tifa answered completely from habit. She rested her head near Zack's neck, finding that the pain had completely disappeared now that her leg wasn't on the ground.

"Correct." Genesis smiled. Tifa thought it was a nice smile; it definitely contrasted with the cold weather around them. It was cold. Tifa was puzzled. It was much colder than it was earlier. Despite the snow, it was never this cold. Her suit seemed like it served little to no protection now. She shivered. Genesis and Zack both sharpened up immediately, suspicious, alert. Cissnei caught on and began to look around her.

"Sir," Ed stated, unsurely, "is it just me, or has it gotten really cold?"

"Look!" Cissnei pointed towards the direction they were just facing. The Mako excavation site, the log cabins, all of them which were so close by had all but disappeared due to snow. It was circulating around them now, a horrible blizzard was happening so quickly, without any warning. Their site everything had turned to white. "It's being covered up by the blizzard!" She shouted in order to be heard over the raging winds of the storm. She looked around them then, and realized the corpses of the ice wolves were disintegrating. The dust floated away. "The corpses are going away as well!"

"Is it the snow woman?" Tom squeaked, holding his infantryman gun close to him, his gloved hands clenching the body of it.

"Zack: let me off now. I'll be a hindrance if I stay like this now," Tifa said quietly.

"You'll be okay? You might get injured if I let you off like this. You'll be a sitting duck. I can handle it with you on my back, plus we have Genesis with us," Zack stated, frowning.

"I'm good. I won't be a sitting duck. I can deal with pain; I'll be fine." And with that Zack let her down and she hobbled away from him, giving them a bit of distance, and placed herself in a fighting stance. Zack was as still as stone, and Tifa could say she had never seen him look as sharp as just that moment. He looked serious. Genesis would probably say his expression, his demeanor, was now more like a guard dog rather than a simple puppy. Tifa could see the truth in that; Zack seemed fiercer, different than the Zack she had gotten to know.

Cissnei was prepared as well. She kept a firm handle on her own weapon, and surprisingly, moved closer to Tifa in order to protect her if necessary. When Tifa looked questioningly at her, Cissnei sent her a small smile. Tifa felt reassured then.

Genesis brushed his fingers across his crimson rapier calmly: a little too calmly. His back was perfectly straight, and he gazed ahead of them, though every so often, it seemed as if he was looking elsewhere, not in front. He was looking all around them, from all angles. When he saw a little flicker of movement in the corner of his vision, he dashed forward like quicksilver, surprising all of them. He brushed his palm over the blade again, engulfing it in flames and then he slashed it with incredible force, bringing it to a harsh stop.

It materialized then, the snow woman. Genesis' sword was held directly up to her neck. Her skin was blue and her hair as well, beautiful shades of blue. Her skin dribbled, melted slightly because of the close contact with the flames. Her eyes were red, and she was slender. She was a beautiful woman, Tifa couldn't help but note.

Zack watched them, prepared to jump in if necessary, although he doubted with Genesis it would actually be necessary.

"I should congratulate you on actually being able to spot me." The snow woman's voice was as chilly as her surroundings. She raised her hand then, about to touch Genesis, who evaded her fingers lazily. "Such a handsome man, but," she took a look at his eyes then, his blue eyes with Mako enhanced glow. She grimaced, "touched by filth. How dare you come here?"

Genesis took that as his queue, and Tifa watched with avid fascination, using Cissnei to lean on for the moment. He thrust his rapier forward, enchanted with heat. He nicked her skin before she managed to get away. Her blood was blue as well, dark blue. She scowled and whistled sharply, calling her dogs to her.

Tifa, prepared, kicked the closest ice wolf to her which had come out from beyond the blizzard. It came back to her, sinking its fangs into her injured leg. She yelped, but then grit her teeth and continued onward. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she couldn't handle simple pain. She kicked again, using her injured leg purposefully, making the nearest one crash into the one behind it.

"Tifa, why are you using that leg?" Cissnei questioned, firmly. "Stop it! You shouldn't be." She threw her shuriken. It cut through the throat of the next one coming after Tifa. It gave a small whine, and then collapsed on the spot. Its body soon disintegrated to join the blizzard, floating around them.

"I can deal with it," Tifa told Cissnei, spacing has legs apart in order to maintain balance. A safety precaution so she wouldn't trip over another ice shard because of the wind. "Last time was just a careless mistake."

Zack stepped in front of her and swung his sword, killing several. His glance was that of a person clearly from SOLDIER. Tifa could remember what he had said when she first met him:

"_You could probably already tell by the eyes. __Eyes infused with Mako energy, a SOLDIER trademark, colour of the sky, right?"_

Perhaps it could get frightening. It was the eyes which people were frightened of, that piercing Mako gaze that seemed to look beyond the soul. The gaze that Mako gave people seemed haunting almost.

"You alright, Tifa?" Zack asked her, swinging his sword again, destroying more than a few. He looked at her then, and gave her a wide grin. "You'll be safe. And," he looked at her leg, "we'll be sure to patch that up again properly."

"You don't need to worry about me!" Tifa yelled, kicking one in the throat, crushing it. "I'm good!" And it was true. Despite the pain, she did feel the adrenaline flowing through her.

Meanwhile, Genesis dueled with the snow woman. Perhaps he should have ended her life quickly.

"Blizzaga!" she called encasing the area around him in ice, attempting to encase him in ice. With one swing of his rapier, though, the flames ate into the ice, leaving both spells at a stalemate. The fire protected him, a barrier against the ice. He dashed through the opening he created.

"Firaga," he whispered, placing his trust in his materia, thrusting fire balls at her through his palm. She evaded them as expected, but while she was doing so, like a dance, he gracefully moved forward and thrust the blade at her, into her body.

She cried out in pain, but then glowered at him. She touched his rapier, plating it with ice, pulling it further into her, and moving closer to him. Genesis could only smirk. Taking his palm, he gripped her throat, rather gently. "I am afraid that checkmate has been reached. Your demise has been brought out by a hero; you should be honoured." And just like that, without leaving another chance for opening, he activated his _contain materia_, casting _Flare_ on the unfortunate snow woman. It was equivalent to detonating a bomb. When he pushed her back after casting the spell near her throat, she was engulfed in flames from head to toe. The colour was bright yellow and orange, dangerous looking, yet utterly beautiful. The blue of her skin, of her hair was swallowed up by the autumn colours. The blizzard around them began to cease, and the ice wolves all disintegrated because their mistress was dying. Cissnei, Tifa, Zack and the two cadets had stopped to watch the orange flames. _"__Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul__. __Pride is lost__, w__ings stripped away, the end is nigh…"_

All that was left of her was a pendant, which strangely enough, didn't melt. Genesis looked at it for a moment before deciding to leave it in the snow, where it should be. "One can only wonder why you looked at me with such disgust. The Mako, is it?" he pondered, softly.

Zack walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mission complete?" he questioned. Genesis snapped back into focus and gave him a nod. Zack gestured to the cadets who began to inform Tseng. He whispered quietly to Genesis, "We can't control what we are…" Zack had learned from the frightened glances he got on occasion from the citizens of Midgar, he was sure Genesis knew too, but all of them needed to be reminded sometime.

"I don't need your comfort, puppy," Genesis scoffed. Zack was glad he was acting regularly again, and that stubborn streak in him was back. "I'm your commanding officer, Zackary." Zack couldn't conceal his shock. It was rare when Genesis ever bothered to refer to him by name, even if it was his full one used in a rather derogatory way. Angeal had always said Genesis was harder on him because he had Angeal as a mentor. Genesis had to scale his worthiness, and as such, he was usually harsher. But, Angeal had told him that Genesis had a soft spot for him and simply refused to admit it. Sephiroth agreed with him, telling him that Genesis was often stubborn showing affection when it didn't involve a woman. Angeal and Zack had then both laughed at the irony of Sephiroth of all people talking about caring. Sephiroth had made it a point to not talk to them for a day. Whenever Genesis had referred to him by name, it usually meant his respect for him went up by a notch.

Zack could see that on occasions like these, his mentor had told the truth and Sephiroth as well. He grinned at the other man, who simply arched an eyebrow. Genesis looked back at the others, noticing Tifa had sat down in the snow again, nursing her wound. Cissnei sat beside her, soothingly running her fingers through the girl's hair, ever the mother hen.

He walked towards them then kneeling in front of the injured girl. "I promised to carry you, didn't I, Tifa?" Chuckling at her bewildered look, her adorably puzzled look, he reached an arm underneath her knees, and then supported her back with the other. He lifted her up in his arms, enjoying the blush which spread across her face like wildfire, although she didn't look all too comfortable.

"I don't need carrying," Tifa protested. She cracked her knuckles, preparing to force him to let her down. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that it felt nice to be carried when she was so exhausted and it hurt to walk.

Genesis smirked. "If you get down now, your leg will be further injured, and we wouldn't want to let Tseng know that you did it to yourself, would we?"

"Are you threatening me?" Tifa stated, frowning.

"Perhaps." Genesis didn't elaborate more, though, and continued walking forward with her in his arms. Cissnei, Zack, Ed and Tom followed in stride.

Zack was amused now by Tifa's helpless form situated in Genesis' arms. He could see she was comfortable though, and was about to nod off, regardless of who was carrying her. "Genesis, apparently your arms comfy: can you try carrying me sometime?" he whined, playfully.

"I always knew you wanted to be embraced by Genesis, Zack," Cissnei teased.

"Whoa – it was a joke! I don't want to be hugged by him!" he protested vehemently, crossing his arms in front of him to emphasize the negative.

"Despite how I understand why you would feel that way for me," Genesis smirked, "I suggest you find someone else to cuddle with you. Not only do I not share your feelings puppy, one such reason being that you have no taste in good literature, and another being that I have no interest in men, but your weight might just shatter the bones in my arm, Mako enhanced or not."

"Why does everyone pick on my because of a simple joke?" Zack stated, sighing. "Tifa, are you going to support me, at least?" When he looked at Tifa, he found she was asleep, her face turned towards Genesis' chest.

Cissnei snickered. "Well, looks like you're out of luck, Zack, although I doubt she would have supported you anyway."

Genesis placed a finger to his lips. "Sleeping beauty is asleep and has no desire to support your obvious claims of denial…"

While Zack looked highly affronted, Tifa continued to doze away without a care in the world. Well, besides the nightmares of Tseng failing her on her Turk test when she reached the Shinra building.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 507 (without AN)_


	7. Reunion

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews; I will get back to answering them as soon as possible. This chapter was written so incredibly slowly at times; a few days ago, the progress I made with what was already completed was two sentences. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Reunion<strong>

Genesis sat inside Sephiroth's living quarters on one of the ridiculously comfy chairs he had situated in the main living area. Angeal sat across from him, looking at him curiously. When Genesis decided to stare back at him, they entered a match, one which Genesis had no desire to win. Why was Angeal looking at him so curiously? His stare was simply unnerving.

"Why do you stare at me, Angeal?" Genesis questioned firmly, clasping his hands together and intertwining the fingers.

"You're never usually this quiet," Angeal stated, bluntly. He gestured towards the flap of his cloak. "You haven't even bothered to take out that play you love so much."

"Nor has he bothered to touch the chocolate truffles in front of him," Sephiroth added, gesturing to the open box of chocolates on the coffee table, and walking into the room with a confident stride. His silver hair billowed out behind him, and his cat-like gaze was firmly set upon his friend. "We all know how Genesis loves chocolate truffles."

"I just," he started, "I suppose I'm not particularly in the mood to be eating a truffle." He looked at the floor then, realizing he had also neglected LOVELESS. "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…_" He sighed.

"This definitely isn't like you," Angeal stated pointedly. "Did something happen on your mission?" He always had been observant. It was unfortunate.

"Of course not," Genesis scoffed, or rather, he tried to, but it came out rather pathetically, like a small rabbit attempting to act tough.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, or rather demanded, firmly. He had now seated himself on the chair beside Angeal's. He stared at him blankly, but realization quickly struck him. "Zack was telling me about you carrying Miss Lockhart and continuously teasing her. That girl we all wrote recommendation letters for becoming a Turk, is she? Does this correlate with that?"

Genesis remembered when he had asked Angeal and Sephiroth when he got back to write recommendation letters for Tifa to give ease to Tseng's decision. He would have liked it if she made it. Then, he wondered what made him so desperate.

"In no way," Genesis denied. He grabbed a truffle from the box on the coffee table, just to prove his point. Yet, he ate it daintily. It wouldn't be good for a gentleman to shove food in his mouth. "It does not correlate with Ms Lockhart."

"Really?" Angeal stated, raising an eyebrow. "It seems as if it does."

"Certainly," Sephiroth agreed.

Genesis gave them the cold shoulder for the rest of the day, choosing to read LOVELESS instead of talking to them. Tifa, he was glad, that night, she never pried into his issues. She calmly opened the issue up and let him talk to her if he so wished. It meant much to him. Perhaps it was a precious memory that would stay in his heart, always.

* * *

><p>Tseng had gone out on some important recon mission for Vice President Rufus, so had simply passed on a letter saying Tifa had now become a Turk in training, and stated that he was 'amply satisfied' with her results. It wasn't like Tseng to pay a straightforward compliment.<p>

Now Tifa was in the sick wing, lying on a reclining chair that only hospitals seemed to possess. Her leg was patched up well with gauze and white bandages, changed every so often to stop blood seeping from the laceration. It was healed periodically using a cure materia. She felt all too tired to move. A buzz came from the monitor on the side table, and she was startled. She pressed the button and leaned closer to the intercom to hear the voice.

"It's Zack," the voice said. Certainly, it did sound as cheery as Zack usually did. "I have a surprise for you, so let us in, will you?" Before she could reply, he hung up and she was uncertain as to why, but true to his request, she pressed the button that would allow him inside her hospital room.

Zack pranced in with a wide grin on his face, and beside him was another person. Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief. She would recognize that blonde chocobo hair anywhere, coupled with that pair of blue eyes that were now slightly enhanced in terms of brightness due to the effects of Mako, small quantities not near the doses of those taken by SOLDIER members. He looked just as shocked to see her; his mouth was open, and his eyes widened when he saw her. It was like her goal all this time had finally become tangible. She hadn't thought about it much during her mission, but she wanted to see him still. Genesis helped her forget, to whisk away the hurt she felt at the possibility that if she didn't make it into the Turks, she'd never see him again.

She still remembered those days when she'd lay in her room, arms behind her head, staring at her white ceiling, not knowing how much time had passed, not knowing how long she'd been there, sinking into the mattress. Tifa could imagine Cloud then, every little memory he'd had with her, from when they'd chase the neighborhood dog around town, or when they'd sit near Cloud's house, away from the watchful eyes of her father, and sip hot chocolate that Mrs. Strife had made them. Tifa could remember all three of them together like they were family. Those two had made her life in Nibelheim worth living, not simply the bore she had found it after Cloud had left to join SOLDIER. At that time it felt as if her heart had shattered into irreparable pieces, and then that gave into complete apathy, numbness, a void she could sense the presence of. She felt that touch, a light one like the kisses the rain gave her during spring, and she wanted the void to shatter and scatter like dandelion seeds did on the wind. _ She_ wanted to scatter, to find him, to rid herself of the void.

"Cloud?" Tifa was the first to speak, quietly, unsurely.

"Told you I had a surprise for you," Zack explained, looking proud of himself. "You should listen to me next time." He turned to Cloud. "And no, Spike, this isn't your imagination. It's your buddy, Tifa."

"Tifa, what are you doing here?" Cloud questioned, all but speechless. His eyes were drawn toward her patched up leg. "And, what happened to your leg?" His voice held that same concern that Tifa had loved. He reminded her so much of his mother, it was unbelievable. He approached her slowly.

"She had a clumsy moment on her mission," Zack explained. "It had to have hurt; a piece of ice got stuck there in her skin." He sighed. "She's too reckless…"

"Tifa… after all of this, you're still reckless?" Cloud's lips twitched and a smile formed on his face, however much he wanted to keep it off. It wasn't all that nice to smile at a person who was in pain.

Before she knew anything, tears started to leak out of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, making them puffy, red. It was ironic how she was never the one who cried, yet here she was now. She remembered the old days when Cloud, such a cry baby, would wail in grief when he skinned his knees on the Nibelheim cobblestone pathways and either Tifa or his mother would have to soothe him. Without warning, she flung her arms around him, pulling him onto the hospital bed slightly. She embraced him tightly, so happy to see him.

"Thank you Zack, thank you," Tifa said, her voice quavering. She buried her head into his chest, so content, so relaxed that her childhood friend had made it here; she could hug him again, talk to him again, and hear him laugh.

"No problem, Tifa," Zack stated, grinning widely. "Spike here looks happy to see you too."

Cloud hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well, not as used to the physical touch. "I didn't really get an answer to why you're here, even if I'm happy."

"I applied to be a Turk. Nibelheim…" Tifa paused for a moment. "I didn't want to stay there anymore. I have no future there, and a small town isn't right for me. I remembered you, and I left. I promised Mrs. Strife I'd find you too. She misses you Cloud, really badly."

"Mother…" he muttered, eyes downcast. "Is she okay?"

"You should write to her," Tifa suggested. "Tell her you're fine, tell her you're doing well." She didn't have the heart to actually tell Cloud of his mother's condition emotionally. She knew that Mrs. Strife, seeing her little boy's writing, would make her feel so much better.

"I didn't want her to see that I didn't become a SOLDIER quite yet. When I left, I thought it would be a quick endeavor, but it isn't… I was a fool," Cloud told her, slightly smiling. "I'll write though." He changed the subject then. "Anyway, Turk Tifa? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Tifa looked at him approvingly. "I'm not a little girl anymore. Do you remember who comforted you when you got skinned knees?" she teased. "I can remember myself and your mother!"

"So, our little chocobo used to be a crier, huh?" Zack mused.

Cloud glared at him. "It's not true. I have no idea what she's talking about."

Just then, the door opened again. Tifa looked towards it curiously, letting go of Cloud in the process. It was definitely unexpected when she saw who was on the other side. Genesis Rhapsodos stood there, placing his LOVELESS play back into the folds of his jacket and looked from Zack to Cloud, and then finally rested his eyes on Tifa. He looked just as regal as ever, not one auburn hair out of place, and that infuriatingly charming smirk set upon his face. He seemed slightly stressed. His smile didn't seem quite so easy anymore.

"Why do you look so stressed, Genesis?" Tifa questioned. "Are you bullying cadets?"

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance__, __hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_," Genesis recited, as lovely as ever.

"Act IV," Tifa stated firmly, a determined glint in her eye. She couldn't help but think that was another metaphor for how he happened to be feeling at this moment in time.

"Right you are, Tifa," Genesis said, content. "But, that was not the reason I came here. I came here to check if you were fine after your clumsy little fall." He chuckled, and Tifa glared.

"Commander Rhapsodos, sir." Cloud saluted and straightened his back. Tifa remembered the slouchy boy back home; she could have never suspected that Cloud could even be taught to maintain good posture.

"At ease, Cadet Strife," Genesis stated, softly. "I'm only here to visit Tifa. I'm not here to 'bully cadets' as so bluntly she states." He then turned to Zack. "And, why are you bringing visitors to her room, puppy? She needs to rest, does she not?"

Zack pouted. "We want to see if she's okay too, you know."

"How do you know my name, sir?" Cloud asked, bewildered. "And you know Tifa well?"

"You are the puppy's chocobo. How could I not know you?" he stated dryly. "And you are also Tifa's friend, and I went with her on her Turk mission." Genesis realized that it may be a little pathetic to state he was simply her mission partner, but nothing else. "We have become… friends, somewhat." He hoped he was right with that claim and that Tifa wouldn't reject it.

Tifa was surprised. It was the first time she had heard him say they were friends, despite her suspicions. "He's right. I went with Zack and Genesis on the Turk mission."

Genesis was elated she didn't say otherwise about their newly publicized friendship. Zack looked from him to her. "I thought you guys were just partners, but it seems you snuggled up to each other then, huh?" He looked at the two devilishly. "Never would have expected."

"Snuggled?" Cloud stated suspiciously. Despite the fact that Rhapsodos was his superior, the thought of him snuggling up to Tifa was repulsive, angering, and dismaying, to say the least. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't seen the girl in so long, and to have someone else barge into his time with her was a little more than simply aggravating. "You and Commander Rhapsodos are close?" He directed this at Tifa.

"Not particularly," Tifa stated honestly, and it was true. She had hardly known the man for a few days. But, talking with him was enjoyable, she wouldn't mind becoming friends with him. In a way, the way she spoke around Genesis was parallel to how she spoke with Cloud. Cloud had always been quiet, nonetheless, always concerned for her, an empathetic listener, solely finding enjoyment from sitting with her in the sun and letting her do the talking, not that she minded. Tifa had always been rather gregarious after all. Genesis was a bit different; his poetic nature made him quite a bit more eloquent than Cloud, and he also contributed to conversations. Someone like Genesis would only love to be heard; he was incredibly flamboyant.

"It is true," Genesis admitted, "though, I would enjoy being closer friends with her. She knows LOVELESS rather well." After a pause, he added, "well, not as thoroughly as myself, but still rather well."

"And we know Genesis is a sucker for LOVELESS…" Zack stated, grinning. He faced Cloud then, who had a rather strained look about him, something forced. Looking from Genesis to Tifa, he figured out the issue. "Genesis, how about we give them some time alone. They haven't seen each other for awhile."

"I suppose you're right," Genesis agreed easily. He would like to spend more time with Tifa, but it would be unfair to both Tifa, and Cadet Strife, although he cared less about the latter. It was Zack's request as well, and whether he knew it or not, his serious requests always held some sort of worth to himself, Sephiroth, and Angeal. Genesis then passed Tifa a small decorative bag made of cloth. "This was what I initially came here for, so since I am leaving now, I suppose I should give it to you."

Tifa looked at it curiously before proceeding to unwrap the twist at the top, and then the cloth itself. What was inside was an apple with a light purple tinge of colour, hardly noticeable, and a perfect stem with a faded green leaf. It was a beautiful, if not odd apple. "Thank you, Genesis, but what is it?"

Cloud looked at Genesis as well for the answer. It was a very odd apple; it looked like an apple with some form of albinism, but then, it wouldn't be slightly purple, and it wouldn't have its elongated shape.

"Remember we talked about Banora Whites? These are the dumbapples I spoke of," Genesis elaborated. "I hope you enjoy. Whenever I get injured, I find that a dumbapple does wonders for my mood."

"A dumbapple always does wonders Genesis, you always eat them," Zack said. He looked at the apple then. "By the way, where did you even get them? They don't grow here."

"I get them shipped in occasionally," Genesis explained. He gestured towards the apple. "Eat it, Tifa. I can guarantee you will enjoy it."

And as asked, Tifa took a small, cautious bite out of the apple. It was sweet, heavenly, much more so than a regular red delicious. It was soft, succulent, unbearably addictive, and when she chewed and swallowed, the aftertaste was just slightly tangy, a beautiful combination. "This is good…"

"Thought so," Genesis said, chuckling. "You look like you enjoy it." It was certainly true, since now Tifa was taking bit after bite, juice staining her lips. "The puppy and myself will be going now. I will try to see you later; hopefully we can meet again soon." He bent toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, one which made Cloud glower. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Cloud's reaction with much amusement. Tifa paused for a moment in eating the apple, raised her hand to her cheek, and rubbed it. "It wounds me so to feel such rejection." He walked toward the exit then. "Come, puppy_. Even if the morrow is barren of promises__, n__othing shall forestall my return." _With that, he made his dramatic, sweeping exit, ensuring that he looked as regal and elegant as possible.

"Alright then," Zack stated, grinning. He waved to Tifa. "I'll leave you two alone now so you can catch up. Make sure you send Tseng a message saying that you've accepted his Turk-in-training offer." He exited then, looking decidedly, much less flamboyant than the man who exited mere seconds before.

"So…" Cloud trailed off, taking a seat on the uncomfortable looking wooden stool located beside her bed. "You know Commander Rhapsodos, then?" He looked at her suspiciously. Tifa remembered that glance, and how she missed it. She remembered when she was little and she ended up playing in Mt. Nibel where all the monsters lived, hoping for some adventure. After a narrow escape from several, some trips causing bruises, and some attacks causing bloody scrapes, she had come back down to the town, filthy, injured, and with a rather dejected look set upon her face. Tifa was glad she never ran into the green dragon located on the mountain, hearing that even Master Zangan had problems slaying them; she was glad to be alive. When Mrs. Strife started fussing over her, and Tifa lied about where she'd been that afternoon, Cloud came over and examined her wounds. It was then that suspicious, yet not accusing look set itself upon his face. He'd known where she'd been. He'd known that she'd been in Mt. Nibel being a terrible, terrible fool.

"I told you, he went on a mission with me. Don't give me that look Cloud," Tifa stated, cutting the man off before he was able to open his mouth. "He just likes to show off, mostly by flirting with all the girls." She knew that what Zack had said aboard the airplane had been true.

"_Forgot to warn you that Genesis is kind of a flirt as well, Tifa,"_

"But, apparently he just wants to show the world that he's the 'gift of the goddess'," Tifa said, quoting one specific term from LOVELESS, the whole premise behind the play.

"Fine then, I believe you," Cloud stated, smiling slightly. His smile was always one that was so beautiful, but she had only seen it in full bloom once. The majority of the time, it was like now, veiled, covered, and masked, a triple padlock over what could be released. He looked embarrassed now, as he was in the spotlight of her quiet scrutiny.

"I missed you, Cloud, really," Tifa said, softly. Silence was in the room now, she noticed. No Zack, Genesis, and Cissnei to make noise like there was always these last couple days. No more sound from Midgar and the slums, that unpleasant blend of noises. It reminded her of when she was at home, wishing for Cloud to spontaneously appear in front of her, hoping for too much. Yet, it wasn't as unpleasant. Cloud was here now, and even though he was quiet, he had a presence that seemed to be calming. The air in the room seemed tranquil. It was like a postlude had been played, and a new prelude was played again after because she could now spend time with him. Tifa felt a burden be lifted from her heart. "You have no idea how many days, how many months I spent just doing nothing. I missed you as well; it wasn't just Mrs. Strife." She said the name though, with such sadness, remembering his mother's own grief.

Cloud felt content, as well. Even if it was a hospital, it still reminded him of Nibelheim. Midgar, although much more technologically advanced, even though this is where his dream lay, even if it was where his hero Sephiroth lived, it all made him feel homesick rather quickly, not that he'd admit it to Tifa. He took her then, in his arms, and lay her head in the crook of his neck. "You're here now, Tifa."

Tifa, although she couldn't see him, knew he was smiling. She was close to him, could hear his heartbeat, and could embrace Cloud. He has always been a man of few words, quiet, but she couldn't like him more for that. He was her most precious friend in the world, and she could never be happier to see him, never more relaxed, more content, and more relieved. It was a soothing concoction of emotions.

"Yes, I'm here now," Tifa said, continuing to embrace him. She wasn't aware of how long they stayed there at all. Time was at a standstill.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 515<em>


	8. Worrying, Silent, and Mischievous

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism as well as any thoughts you might have on the chapter are greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Worrying, Silent, and Mischievous<strong>

Tifa had reported to the Turks' offices on Floor 67. She had been resting the last couple days, and with periodic healing from cure materia, she was almost as good as new. Genesis had dropped off a package of apples at her door. They were more of the Banora Whites he so loved, and she had eaten them without question; they were more than just succulent. They had a taste she couldn't truly describe. She knew he would have actually visited her again, had he had the time. Tifa understood that he was a commanding officer as well, that he had much responsibility; it was generous he'd even visited her once.

Cloud had visited a few more times, and the original awkwardness of their first meeting had dispersed. Tifa promised him, while she embraced him, that she would meet him today for lunch. It was odd how much she enjoyed being in his embrace, but the most plausible explanation was that if she let go, she was afraid he would fade. He would fade and she would never see him again; instead, she would be trapped in her impressionistic reality, chasing a butterfly, one that was continuously elusive, and in the end, she would never be able to even graze her fingers across the tips of its wings. Unless she held onto him, Cloud would, like smoke, escape through her fingers. Inside she was frightened, she could feel that fear show itself in ways like anxiety, nausea. Tifa wondered if it was all just a dream, if she woke up, would Cloud cease to be there beside her? She didn't want to ponder on that thought any longer.

At the end of the hallway, she pulled the plain gray door open, and inside, what she expected to see what an organized office space, filing cupboards, normalcy in the office room. What she actually found was far different than her expectations. Papers of all kinds, documents, covered the original colour of the carpeted floor, and littered the desks in stacks. Drawers lay half open, and files stuck out from the sides of those shut, jamming them and leaving them unable to by entirely closed. On one desk in particular, empty cans of beer sat beside the documents, crushed cans, never new. Even the clock on the wall was misaligned and lay in such a manner where the 12 O' clock dash lay at a sixty degree angle. It was a mess, but that itself would be an understatement. It looked like a tornado had just swooped through the room and left everything in disarray.

"What happened here?" Tifa stated aloud, too shocked for words.

"Ah, hello there, you must be Tifa?" a voice stated. Tifa was stunned. In front of her was a stack of papers, floating. No, when she looked down she found legs. A person was holding it up, thankfully. The person travelled to a nearby desk and dropped the papers onto them and then sighed, contentedly. Tifa found a petite woman, short blonde hair, dressed in a suit with not a button out of place. The tie was immaculate as well. Tifa thought that she must have been trying to follow Tseng's instructions to the T. "I'm Elena, another Turk. Tseng told Rude and I to get you set up. Reno's not one to trust with that kind of thing."

"I'm Tifa. Thank you for helping me out," Tifa greeted, sticking out a hand for the other woman to shake. She did so, and had a surprisingly strong handshake, one that didn't match her small frame. Tifa took another look around the room and frowned. "If you won't mind me asking, what happened here?"

"Well," Elena began, "Tseng's been giving us a lot of assignments lately, and since there's a report for every one of them," she gestured to the sheets around the room, "this is what happened. It doesn't help that Reno's beer cans are littering up the place as well. It's already like a pigs sty, so what's to say Reno can't make it worse? I wouldn't put it past him." Elena's pale face got red when her annoyance with Reno showed, and her lips were pulled into a tight line.

Reno, it seemed he was causing much more trouble than Tifa originally thought. She had assumed he was just a flirt, but apparently, he was a troublemaking flirt. "Reno's… unique." Really, it was the only way she could phrase it nicely.

"No need to be nice to a cow like him," Elena stated pointedly. "He's good on his assignments, but beyond that, he's always messing up this room! Rude and I always have to clean it up." The woman looked like she was about to have a meltdown due to frustration. After realizing that she was just complaining to a new employee, her face turned beet red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. What am I doing? This isn't any way for a Turk to act-"

Before she continued Tifa put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "Don't worry about it. I can already tell he's going to get on my nerves as well."

Elena gave her a small, unsure smile. It seemed she was a worrywart, someone who was always under stress. Tifa could see already that this might be hell with Reno around. In the future, she might have turned into another Elena, scrambling to get the last report done. Tifa only wondered if this 'Rude' was the same as Elena.

"Okay, so your desk is this way," Elena said, careful to ensure her tone remained professional. She pulled at her tie, Tifa noticed, probably a nervous habit. Elena led her to the only empty desk in the room. No paper covered the wooden surface, and no beer cans were left in the vicinity. It was like there was a little bubble of untouchable space, a boundary line, for inside that, it looked like a barren wasteland. "Rude and I made sure that Reno wouldn't screw this up too."

"Rude?" Tifa questioned. She noticed that out of one of the small, connected rooms, walked a tall, bald man wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Many earrings hung off of his ears, and his gloves were dark leather, similar to Tifa's own martial arts gloves. He walked to stand beside Elena and fixed his glasses up. "This is Rude, right?"

Elena nodded. "Rude doesn't say all that much unless he absolutely has to, so don't expect him to be a talker. He's much more pleasant company than Reno though."

Just like Elena noted, Rude didn't say a word, but simply stuck out his hand for Tifa to shake. She did so gladly. Rude nodded in approval, took out a sheet from his suit jacket, and handed it to her. "Write about your skills in battle." After those six words, he ceased to say any more.

Tifa took the sheet of paper from him. "Nice to meet you."

Elena spoke again, "What he says though, is never useless. Rude is our voice of reason. Even Tseng listens to him sometimes." Tifa noted that a rosy pink engulfed her cheeks when she talked about Tseng each and every time; it was a rather different shade then the firetruck red when she was angry with Reno. It seemed like the young woman was infatuated with her boss.

Rude nodded again. Tifa spoke then, holding the sheet of paper up, "So, I guess I should go and write this in then. Do I turn it in to you two?"

Elena shook her head. "You can turn it in directly to Tseng. He has to hand it in to Vice President Rufus." She paused for a minute. "Let me just tell you that you don't want to hand it in to Rufus directly, especially since you're a girl…"

Tifa looked puzzled, while Rude looked like he agreed with her. "Why?" she questioned.

"Rufus is always strict with the new Turks, not to mention…" she turned red again, "he knows how to manipulate people."

So, he was a charmer, it seemed. Tifa scoffed. "I don't fall for that sort of thing easily. He can't be any worse than Genesis."

Rude simply looked at her then. Elena did too. "Much worse," they both said simultaneously. Tifa made sure to hand it into them, or to Tseng, no one else. It was apparent that this Rufus was a fearsome person if he was worse than Genesis. Though, if she socked him one, she would get in trouble. Better to avoid him, even if she wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around after a long time of learning the ropes. Elena had taught her about writing reports, and warned her that she would get extra because of whatever Reno left behind. The summary of her mission, the procedure, the date completed, and problems and issues that were faced and many more aspects of the report were completed with difficulty. It was a pain and took about 30 minutes per section. Elena said that the longer you stayed in the Turks, the more cumbersome it became. Tifa wasn't looking forward to the report section of the job.<p>

"Why does Reno get away with not doing this?" Tifa asked Elena, as they walked down the hallway with stacks of folders in their arms.

"Reno, although he's a complete pain," Elena started, "he gets the job done really well. Rufus granted him some leniency as a couple of times Reno did stop a bullet from going into his head, sometimes sacrificing his own body in the process. That's the real job of a Turk, to protect the President and Vice President. Reno just happens to do it well, even side missions like recon jobs. He's really good at his job, so he doesn't have to do what he hates to." Elena paused for a minute. "What I don't like about him is that Rude was granted the same leniency, yet he still bothers to help out, knowing that I'd have to deal with it all by myself then."

"So, Reno thinks it's more of an obligation, while Rude does it because he's generous," Tifa pondered aloud.

Elena nodded in confirmation and pulled the key for her own room out of her jacket. "Well, we're at my room now. See you tomorrow." She was about to walk inside, but then seemingly forgot something, as she turned around again. "Oh, fix your tie and suit for tomorrow. Don't want Tseng to think badly of our group." Her cheeks flushed before she walked into the room, disappearing from view after the door closed.

Tifa examined her own suit, realizing that perhaps she did need a bit of tidying up, even if it was suggested because Elena wanted to better her relationship with Tseng. She pulled at her own tie. "I suppose I'll have to figure out how to tie you properly, huh?"

Tifa had never liked ties.

* * *

><p>Tifa walked into the cafeteria where all the cadets ate, scanning the room for any signs of the yellow chocobo. She found that there were many eyes on her, and then figured out why. It must've been rare to see a member of the Turks walk onto SOLDIER property since they had their own places to eat. Tension did run thickly between the two groups, but not with all of its members, she duly noted. After all, many of these wide eyed cadets didn't see how Cissnei and Zack acted around each other. Those two usually acted like a married couple in the middle of a lover's spat. They were close; she could feel it, that they were very good friends.<p>

Finally spotting him sitting in a small group of cadets, three including himself, she made her way across the room.

"Cloud," Tifa greeted after coming closer. Cloud saw her then and looked at her, not at his pasta which was sitting at the table. A soft smile appeared on his face then, the very same smile which Tifa remembered missing.

"Hello Tifa," he said. His companions at the table stared curiously at her. He looked from them to her before deciding that introductions would be in order. "These are other cadets, friends of mine," he stated, gesturing to the four other boys sitting at the table. "And, guys, this is Tifa. She's a childhood friend of mine, now a Turk-in-training."

"Nice to meet you all," Tifa stated with a grin. She took a seat next to Cloud.

"These two are Nexus and Lyon," Cloud stated, pointing first to a stern looking cadet with long dark hair, and then to a cadet who strongly contrasted the first, with a large grin on his face and unruly red hair.

"Cloud, you're friends with a Turk?" Nexus asked, stirring his soup with a large spoon. Even his meal seemed more conservative than the rest of them.

"Turk-in-training," Cloud answered. "They aren't all that bad, just give them a chance."

"I think he's unwilling to admit that Turks can be good people, you know: myself as well because of this one guy. We always had an issue with that Reno guy. He's always an arrogant, useless, slacking numbskull, in Nexus' words," Lyon contributed. He looked at Tifa then and blinked once. "But," he started, "I don't think a cute girl could even be compared with Reno, Nexus."

It seemed to Tifa, that the entire Shinra population had an issue with Reno. It wasn't just the Turks, the SOLDIER's had personal problems with him as well. Tifa scowled inwardly, blaming him for the tension between Turk and SOLDIER. Now she could see why Elena turned into such a worrywart.

"Don't underestimate them. Remember, you thought the same about Cissnei and shamelessly flirted with her," Nexus stated, repulsed at the thought. "She ended up giving you a nice shiner, didn't she?"

Lyon glowered and Cloud looked at the two in apprehension. "Anyway, just think of her as Tifa, not a Turk. I've known her for a long time; she's a good person. Tifa is just Tifa, alright?" Cloud squeezed her hand comfortingly from beneath the table. Tifa definitely appreciated his comfort, but it wasn't like she needed protecting from two bickering boys. Nonetheless, she accepted it, his comfort, his warm, soothing hand touching her own. But, it almost was like Cloud was trying to reassure himself, that she was herself, and that she hadn't changed during their time apart. Once again, she'd been a terrible friend and assumed she was the only one with discomfort when they met again, unease. No, he had felt it too, probably to a much greater degree than she had. "Tifa's the same, a good person. Don't go comparing her to Reno. I don't think Turks are all that bad, actually. Besides Reno, what other unpleasant Turk is there? I've heard Rude is a little quiet, and Tseng is a little stern, but beyond that, there's nothing really."

"Cloud's right," Tifa said. "I know I've only been here for a short time, and none of the Turks are that bad, even Reno." She admitted it, in a rather reluctant manner. "I mean, from what I've seen he's lazy, messy, a procrastinator, a huge flirt, but he does his job well, and he's easygoing enough."

"Reno, not bad?" Lyon chuckled. "I have to take it you haven't been around long. There's no other explanation as to why you wouldn't find _Reno_ bad." It seemed he was completely in denial.

"I'll have to agree with him, Tifa. I'll just pretend that you didn't say that," Nexus stated, resisting the urge to sigh.

"But, he's really n-" Tifa truly didn't know why she was trying to defend Reno, perhaps because he was from her department and there was a sense of camaraderie between them, even if she hadn't spoken to him much. She still thought he was disgusting, useless, messy, lazy, and a whole truckload of other negative adjectives, not to mention, he was a flirt.

"Don't finish," Cloud hissed. Tifa look questioningly at him. He gestured to the two who looked like they were about to blow a gasket. "Reno's done enough to them to last a lifetime. You're going to get the heap of that frustration if you defend him. I know why, though. I understand why."

Tifa willingly backed down. The two really did look like they would blow any second. Scary, she thought. But, Cloud did meet good friends, willing to meet her if he approved of her. Tifa squeezed his hand as well. Cloud flushed. Tifa smiled.

Lyon and Nexus watched the two with interest.

* * *

><p>Tifa got orders the next day, and it was a shame to admit they were mundane chores that Tseng found fit to give her. Apparently the man who regularly played messenger bird from SOLDIER to the Turks was ill, and there was no replacement. Tseng decided that his new Turk-in-training had nothing to do, so it would be best if she would do something productive, mainly collecting reports that would have to do with future missions in which the two groups would work together. Elena and Rude had paperwork to finish, located amongst those mountains of folders and garbage, and so, couldn't help her. Cissnei stated that she had errands to run, mainly upgrading her weaponry for the next mission. Reno was nowhere to be found; Elena stated he was most likely suffering from a hangover, but wouldn't be much help anyway, more like detrimental to her work. Reno was counter-productive, she said.<p>

And so, she mustered her courage and walked to the elevator. Pressing the button for Floor 49, the SOLDIER floor, she waited while the quiet noises of the elevator went on and on. Eventually there was a small, quiet _ding _to signify that the elevator had arrived, so Tifa walked out of it, head held high.

Looking at the sheet of paper in her hands, it said to just collect the reports for rooms 30-34 a part of the isolated hallway, where the highest class SOLDIER members resided. Tifa was surprised there were so little. Below that, she found some scratched out writing signifying the collection for rooms 1-30. Clearly, even Tseng found that too much work.

Tifa liked the lounge area that was included on Floor 49. Zack had described it as relaxing, and it definitely was so. Many SOLDIERS' hung around there, she could see, but they were casual, none of that stiff regulation propriety they usually exuded. It was tranquil. They quietly chatted to their friends beside them while drinking something soft, or would be taking a light nap, or would be reading a book. It was nice, definitely. Tifa could see why Zack thought of it as such. It must have been a nice place to come back to after a harsh mission.

Tifa walked with purpose, hearing her boots _clack_ against the cool, hard flooring. Coming up to room 30, or so it said by the metal engraving on the door, she knocked twice. Tifa knew that one of these doors must have been General Sephiroth's, and for that, she felt nervous, and rightly so. It was strange hearing Zack refer to him so casually when it was indeed, such a great man, the one who Cloud wanted to be like, probably still did. Tifa wondered whether Cloud held the same hero complex as he did years ago while talking or even thinking about Sephiroth. She couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered those days. While thinking about Cloud, she didn't notice the sound of a lever being pushed to a close inside the room, and the constant, misty sound, dripping, whooshing, had ceased.

Nothing though, could have prepared her for who was actually there when the door was opened. She blinked twice.

"Reports?" she questioned softly, averting her eyes.

It was Genesis at the door, little more than half dressed, a bath robe over his form. Droplets of water clung to his auburn hair and trailed down his skin, his chest, his cheeks. A fresh scent wafted from him like newly blooming roses. If only she hadn't been engrossed in her own thoughts, she would have recognized the fact that it was the sound of the shower which had stopped. Seeing her then, his eyes widened.

"Tifa?" he said aloud. He realized his state of undress then, after finally noticing he was wearing his bathrobe. "If you don't mind, Miss Lockhart, I will change quickly. Please don't leave." And with a small, slightly strained smile, he shut the door, probably to go get changed.

Well, that smile certainly was awkward, strained, much more than that. And, he had reverted to calling her Miss Lockhart because of what she assumed to be embarrassment. It was there, perhaps not as obviously as Cloud's was, but there nonetheless. Tifa smiled, though not without realizing that although it was amusing to see their embarrassment, at some points in time, it did come at a cost to her own well being. She was embarrassed as well.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 530<em>


	9. Nice Skin

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Hello again. This is the ninth chapter. Just one more and it will finally be in the double digits. It might not seem like such an accomplishment, but for someone like me, it is. This is mostly a Genesis and Tifa chapter, although next there will be more of the jealousy happening in the next chapter, and more of Cloud and Tifa. Again, I apologize if I am replying slowly to PM's and to reviews. I still have one more exam to go, so I this chapter was done over a long period of time with me writing a little bit each day. It might seem a little lazier than some of my other chapters, but I hope not. All comments are appreciated, as well as any constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Nice Skin<strong>

Tifa waited awkwardly outside what she now knew as Genesis' room. Really, that had been a rather embarrassing, albeit, slightly laughable experience, seeing Genesis flustered in only his bathrobe. Laughable because she now knew the man was capable of becoming embarrassed, and embarrassing because she had seen him close to half naked. She hadn't even seen Cloud in anything as indecent as that, and she had known him for far longer, but now, she had seen a man she hardly knew, yet somehow started a strange friendship with, in a _bathrobe_. Her life was truly indescribable.

"Come inside," Genesis stated, opening the door slightly for her to enter his domain.

Tifa walked in after him, determined not to show him how embarrassed she was. She noticed that, to an almost miniscule degree, his posture was stiff, which showed he was still rather uncomfortable. Tifa grinned and decided to tease him about it for now. It wasn't everyday that _the_ Commander Rhapsodos would flush like a school boy. Though, he really didn't, only a small blush. Regardless, the point still stood. "No need to be a stiff, Genesis. Nothing I haven't seen before." What a lie that was, Tifa mused.

"I… see," Genesis said slowly, even more stiff than before. That same shade of pink veiled the original colour of his cheeks. "It's only natural…" He was looking at some unknown spot on the wall.

"Just kidding, Genesis. Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Tifa put her hands on her hips. "You're staring at absolutely nothing."

"Not true." Genesis looked smug. "I was staring at that painting behind you. It's by a famous artist who lives in Mideel."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and then turned around. Surprisingly, there was a painting there, with a near little artist's signature in the bottom right corner. Tifa scowled before facing Genesis. "Anyway, I'll make myself at home while you go get me those reports, alright?" Changing the subject seemed to be the only smooth course of action when he had clearly beaten off the embarrassment she tried to push onto him with a flyswatter.

Genesis looked on as Tifa settled herself onto one of his plush, expensive couches, shipped in from the far off Wutai to suit his lavish tastes, rather in an unladylike fashion. What a unique individual she was. "Yes, my lady. _Legend shall speak__of sacrifice at world's end," _he said with a mock bow.

"Act III?" Tifa asked, attempting to ensure her voice didn't waver.

"Unfortunately, Tifa, it is Act IV." Genesis sighed, disappointed. "No matter, you'll know it all soon enough."

Tifa had the grace to look abashed. And so, she waited while Genesis entered another room. The large, ornate grandfather clock ticked and tocked. She observed his living arrangements. They were as classy as Genesis himself made them seem. When she looked at where she was sitting, the fabric seemed exotic, white with pink lotuses on it. The table was a deep, rich mahogany coloured wood, similar to the flooring. His drapes were red, lush, and beautiful. It was a large, spacious place, though homely, and very bright. Though, Tifa felt like she was dirtying up the couch by sitting on it. Now that she realized it, it was rather rude of her to go make herself at home like that.

"Hmm, I found them, I suppose," Genesis muttered, as he re-entered the room, holding a stack of white paper. He looked at Tifa, whom was looking rather awkward at the moment. "Would you like anything to drink, Tifa?"

"Ah, no thanks," she said softly. She looked at him then, about to say something, but then shut her mouth almost immediately.

"Want to say anything?" Genesis probed. "It rather looks as if you do. Be assured, you can say anything in my presence." He finished this off with a charming smile. So bright, so beautiful, that it was sickening.

"Just," Tifa started, "sorry for barging in like that. It wasn't nice of me to go and just make myself at home, especially because you have all this nice furniture and flooring; it wasn't nice of my at all, I can promise you I'm not usually this disrespectful, but I can't believe I just barged into your home," Tifa continued on. Genesis was rather amused that the woman was a nervous wreck; her cheeks were turning pink, and her lips did not stop moving. "Really, it was because when I saw you, it was awkward. I mean, I haven't known you all that long, and I see you in a bathrobe? I haven't seen Cloud in anything that indecent, and I've known him for longer. And I was an idiot for actually not noticing and hearing the shower that was on in your room. I even had the gall to tease you about it… I mean, it might cause you to be self conscious and all, because well, you have no need to. You have very nice…" Tifa paused, awfully embarrassed, realizing the fact that she kept talking, and she was not willing to finish the sentence, "skin," she finished lamely.

"Skin?" Genesis questioned, amused. "I'm sure. But, it seems as if Elena has rubbed off on you, hmm?" He approached her slowly, almost like a predator approaching its frightened prey. He placed his finger underneath her chin, pushing it up, making her gaze meet his. "I have very nice skin? I thank you for thinking so highly of me, but would you not tell me what you initially were planning to say? You shouldn't have stopped; your rambling is rather endearing." He looked smug.

"I meant that you have nice skin! I meant to say that initially Genesis, not anything other than that," Tifa stated defiantly, crossing her arms. "Yes, very nice… skin."

"Is my skin so nice that you feel awkward seeing it on a daily basis?" Genesis questioned bluntly. He took her hand then, and guided it toward his face, brushing her fingertips across his skin, watching her flush and become even more nervous than earlier. "So, when I do this, you are aware of me, no? You like to touch my skin like this."

Genesis was far too forward, Tifa mused, although he still had the grace that Reno didn't. She snatched her hand back. "You don't need to rub it in my face that you're good looking. Its rather common knowledge, don't you think?" She scowled at him.

"My insinuation though, was not to find out what _other_ people think," he said dismissively, "but to find out what _you_ think, Tifa. Do you think I'm attractive?" The look on his face made it seem as if he already knew her favourable reply.

"Rhapsodos, your ego is far too big for your pretty little mind to handle!" Tifa chastised. "Being good looking does not automatically imply that I'll become a simpering, lovesick girl." She looked disgusted at the very thought.

Why, just when Genesis was making an appointment to talk to Rufus, she had heard from Elena during their work hours, all the spaces were booked. Generally, he didn't need an appointment to talk to the Vice President, but since work had been hectic, the whole 'waltzing in' scenario was prohibited. Despite his high status, he wasn't allowed in. He had simply looked the receptionist, given her a devilishly charming smirk, and she had turned into a puddle of goo. When she nervously picked up a pen, her hand trembling with anxiety, he had pretended to reach for the curious looking paperweight on her table, purposefully brushing their hands together on the way. He had asked her name in that beautiful, melodic voice of his, and quoted a line of LOVELESS to go along with it, just to make the woman swoon. It hadn't helped that the woman ended up being a member of the Red Leather fanclub. Needless to say, the woman called Rufus and told him that Genesis was next in line, and let him waltz right in.

"I suppose I've gotten my answer. It honours me that you think me attractive, Tifa," Genesis said, smile on his face. He took out a pen then, and began to use the wooden coffee table surface to fill out some of the reports. "This will just take a moment." Tifa sighed in relief, that he had stopped his near interrogation. "It seems we might be going on another mission together soon," he added, looking at the reports. His fingers traced the black printed letters. "Why, what a coincidence. It seems to be to Gongaga, the puppy's hometown. He was planning on visiting." He paused. "Unfortunately, it will not be the same people as the last time, Tifa. It will be myself, you, the puppy, Sephiroth, and three cadets, one of which includes Cadet Strife. Poor Cissnei is excluded from the mix this time do to another conflict with a mission."

"Nice to know," Tifa said, smiling. The smile fell. "I just have to make sure not to stupidly injure myself again, right?" She grinned then. "So, Zack is a small town boy, right? Just like I'm a small town girl; we both are from pretty backwater places, it seems. I remember visiting Gongaga once with my father with I was really little."

"Yes, the dear puppy is from a small town," Genesis answered. "For what occasion did you go?"

"My father is the mayor of Nibelheim. We had to travel to Gongaga once to settle trading deals between the two towns," Tifa answered.

"A mayor's girl. Understandable," Genesis said absentmindedly as he continued to fill out the reports. Tifa didn't even bother to ask about what he meant.

"Listen, I have to go to the next doors in a bit to get the reports from General Sephiroth as well, whatever he was in charge with; I'm not familiar with how you SOLDIER's organize work amongst yourselves. You think he'll dislike me? He seems rather," Tifa struggled to find the word, "unapproachable."

"Sephiroth is not intimidating in the least, Tifa," Genesis spoke. "He is a rather soft-hearted person, just acting in such a way to hold up a reputation. In fact, most of the cadets who admire myself, Angeal, and Sephiroth, believe I am much more frightening than the other two."

"Because you bully cadets, right?" Tifa asked bluntly. "I should have known."

Genesis put his pen down and passed her the sheets of paper, with a little note on the top for her on a white post-it note that he hoped she would enjoy. He would love to see her reaction. "Here you are, Tifa." She took them and he opened his mouth again. "Are you certain you do not wish to stay here longer? After all, you do find me irresistibly attractive." He smirked again, giving her a smoldering look from beneath his lashes.

Tifa shot up from her seat faster than anyone had ever managed before. "Go look at yourself in the mirror if you find yourself so attractive, you narcissist. I certainly don't." With a huff, she turned around and began to walk out the direction she came.

"You are always welcome here, Tifa. Whether it be _night_ or day, my doors are open," Genesis said. Even without looking at him, she knew he was smiling. Tifa knew he put the innuendo there on purpose, that pompous fool. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises__, __nothing shall forestall my return…"_

She didn't even bother to answer and waltzed out the door. Genesis looked at her retreating form and sighed, exhausted, yet content. "I suppose it's only natural considering how far I went with the flirting…." Really, he didn't know why he went as far as he did. It could have been the adorable confusion, denial, which settled upon her features. That cherry red blush, and her voice which was as sweet as Banora Whites. He supposed, he'd grown fond of her, most certainly so. To what degree that affection was at, he couldn't know, only that he took great pleasure in making her blush. There was nothing he could do now but wait and see the results that occurred. "Angeal and Sephiroth are going to reference the classic, 'I told you so', aren't they?"

* * *

><p>When she knocked on the door, she firmly expected herself to have no warning before her life was taken. She expected to be skewered like a professionally marinated kebab on Masamune. Tifa liked kebabs, but truly didn't want to be one. Sephiroth made her feel like she would become a kebab within any moment. But then, who was she to think that. Genesis should have been equally frightening. Genesis was a SOLDIER First Class, a skilled killer, an individual who made the difficult art of swordsmanship look like a dance as quick as quicksilver, and as fiery as the wings of a phoenix. He was a graceful, but deadly, fighter. Yet, he acted like a charming poet, a flirt, when he was with her having a conversation. He was a calming presence, aristocratic, and honestly, couldn't make her feel intimidated unless he was trying to kill her. He probably could make her feel like she was intimidated, but she knew that the true Genesis was a kind, albeit slightly sadistic, individual. Who was she to say that Sephiroth wouldn't surprise her? In fact, he probably would. She would trust Genesis' words when he said that Sephiroth was a nicer person than him. Tifa felt marginally better.<p>

The door opened, and what Tifa did not expect to see was Zack in a pink apron. A pink apron, frilly, and one that said 'kiss the cook' on it in plaid white and red lettering.

"Tifa, what a surprise!" Zack said brightly, holding a spatula in his right hand. He was clearly in the middle of cooking a meal.

"Zack?" she asked in disbelief. She slapped her hands on her face in order to make herself more alert. "No, this is probably a hallucination. Zack, in a pink apron?" Tifa's laugh right then sounded fake, and probably would sound that way even to the most unobservant idiot.

"It's just because I didn't want to get junk all on my clothes when I cooked." He scowled. "This is the only apron in here. This was Gen's present to me for my last birthday. He was angry at me for skipping duties for a bit. Funny he was the one to take revenge on me and not Seph, even though I'm his second in command." He grinned sheepishly and Tifa couldn't even look shocked. She expected that out of Genesis and Zack. "I thought, why not make some use out of it." He saw her sigh then, in relief. "Come inside." And he opened the door wider for her to enter. She closed the door behind her as Zack went to the kitchen, and took her shoes off in the entryway.

"Seph, Angeal, Tifa's here for a visit," he called, while heading back to the kitchen. He paused in his steps for a moment. "She probably needs to speak to you, Seph."

So, those three were probably all eating dinner here, she thought. And, strangely enough, Genesis wasn't. She walked into the main living area and looked around. Unlike Genesis' homely flat, this one was cold, it seemed. The walls were snowy white along with the floot, and the furniture was black leather and metal framed. It was tasteful, but slightly bare.

Then he came to welcome her at the entrance, they both did. The General they all so feared walked toward her, not a smile or a frown on his aristocratic face, his silver hair as clean. Angeal, tall and burly walked behind him, his face more kindly than Sephiroth's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockhart. You were on a mission with Genesis and Zackary, were you not?" Sephiroth asked coolly, extending a hand for her to shake.

It wasn't so intimidating, nor did she feel like she would be staked. Sephiroth acted quite cordially toward her, simply analyzing her. He was probably deciding how he should feel about her actions. Would he treat her kindly, or would he give her the cold shoulder? In this way though, Tifa couldn't help but compare him to Genesis, where the latter was decidedly more impulsive. If he disliked someone, he would dislike them, no qualms about it. He wouldn't use rational judgement behind it like this man was using now. Genesis was a spoilt, but pleasant brat, and Sephiroth was a mature individual.

Tifa shook his hand, smiling as she did so. His handshake was extremely firm, and his hands were warmer than she had expected from a person who seemed so utterly cold and distant. "It's nice to meet you too, General. I went on the mission with Genesis and Zack. I would like to think we kindled a little bit of a friendship."

"Genesis definitely believes so." Angeal smiled. He held out his hand for her to shake as well, which she did so with no hesitance. Angeal's handshake was warm, comforting. Tifa first heard his name when she had met Zack in the slums. This was his mentor, and a man obsessed with honour, as she had learned. "Genesis was rather troubled when he returned home after the mission."

"Troubled is an understatement," Zack called from the kitchen.

"It seems that he left you a note," Sephiroth said, gesturing to the pile of reports in her arms.

Tifa had only just noticed it now. She looked down curiously at the reports in her arms, wondering what Genesis had to say. Knowing him though, it probably lacked substance and importance. "Troubled, what do you mean?" she said as she looked at the post-it note on the top of the pile of reports. She scowled when she saw it.

_Tifa, I will see you at dinner it seems. It will be enjoyable for you, won't it? Considering you find me so deliciously attractive. Don't worry yourself, for this time, I am exclusively yours._

_You, my friend, are the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…_

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

Sephiroth read the note when she did. He looked at the woman blankly. "Do you truly find him attractive or is it Genesis being self absorbed, which isn't all that rare?"

"There was a mishap when I was over at his place to collect the reports. I accidently said that he had nice skin. He twisted my words," she said, trying to burn the piece of paper with simply her gaze. It didn't work out all that well. She sighed, wondering why Genesis found it prudent to tease her this way. Though, she had brought it upon herself by not realizing that the shower was on in his room, and she had to reluctantly admit that he had a very nice physique amongst all her rambling. He truly didn't need his ego to be stroked any more.

"Nice skin?" Angeal questioned. "Well, it was no wonder he twisted your words. Those kinds of comments are simply demanding Genesis' attention."

"By the way, in case you wanted to know, I'm here for the same reports I picked up from Genesis," Tifa explained.

"Certainly," Sephiroth said simply.

Zack came back into the room. He untied his pink frilly apron and threw it onto the nearby chair. Sephiroth glared at him. "Woops, sorry there Seph. I'll try not to mess up your living space."

"Keep to that vow. I don't want my living quarters to look like yours, Zackary," he said with disgust. He turned to Tifa again. "Regardless, Tifa, you are welcome to join us for dinner. I have the reports all finished." As expected of the General, Tifa mused. He was exceptionally prepared and well-organized.

"Thank you," Tifa said sheepishly and went deeper inside the General's domain. She decided she would not act in that shameful manner she did when she went to Genesis' living quarters, making herself at home. Plus, she was starving. Staying a little bit to eat some dinner sounded pleasant, although there was the fact that Zack was cooking it. She grimaced, wondering whether he was a terrible cook after all, it certainly seemed like he would be. Zack and the kitchen seemed to mix about as well as oil and water. She took a seat on the black leather couch.

"Oh, I called my chocobo over here to eat as well. Good for you, isn't it?" Zack asked her, grinning, taking a seat beside her on the couch, playfully throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Cloud!" Tifa, without realizing it, wore a grin that would probably blind the nearest bystander.

"And Genesis is coming as well," Angeal added, taking a seat across from her.

"He's just going to torture me again," Tifa said bluntly. Genesis, that man was truly insufferable.

"He tortures those he's fond of, I am afraid," Sephiroth stated in a voice that could be considered almost sympathetic. Almost. This was Sephiroth after all, so the sympathy wouldn't be that fully fledged. "You will get used to it." Sephiroth gestured toward the other individual beside Tifa. "He's fond of Zackary as well, although he will not admit it."

"Genesis and I have a love-hate relationship, capiche?" Zack said, showing Tifa a wide smile.

"Sephiroth is correct," Angeal added. "Genesis definitely doesn't dislike you."

"I would be a fool if I believed so," Sephiroth said. The two seemed to look at each other then, and shared a secret smile. Well, this was as much as the two could smile. Tifa shivered, noting that the smile they sent each other alerted her to the fact that they knew a fact that she didn't: a fact that personally involved her in some way, shape, or form. Neither seemed like the type to regularly smile, Sephiroth more so. Tifa could only wonder what the two were thinking. Tifa was content that she would get to see Cloud so soon after lunch. Lunch and dinner with Cloud, there was no other possible way she would like to spend her day. She smiled and flushed, looking forward to seeing him.

"Apparently Gen's going to have some competition," Zack said, looking at the flush that had spread across Tifa's cheeks like wildfire, "and from my chocobo no less!"

Sephiroth sniffed once, then twice. "Something is burning," he stated, quite calm. Angeal nodded, smelling it as well.

Zack sprung from the couch, as if he had sat on a hot coal. "The food!" he exclaimed. He ran quickly toward the kitchen, wherein the food was burning.

Tifa grimaced, now hoping to some deity that a miracle would occur and she wouldn't end up eating an unknown charred substance for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 803<em>


	10. The Dinner

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_My apologies for the very late update, as I just recently came home after a vacation in England. It's nice to know I've finally reached the double digits in chapter numbers. I have a feeling this chapter won't be as nice as previous ones. It might be second rate. I hope not, but enjoy, I hope. All comments and thoughts on the chapter, as well as criticism is appreciated. This is where the battle for Tifa's heart begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – The Dinner<strong>

Someone had knocked on the door once, then twice. Tifa could only assume it was either Genesis or Cloud who'd come for dinner. She didn't particularly care who at the moment, she was thinking about cooking a new dinner. Zack, careless, had spent some time at the table and had forgotten that food was cooking, thereby burning it. It was now a charred dinner. Tifa sighed, taking more ingredients out of Sephiroth's refrigerator and from his cupboard. Dry spaghetti, canned tomato sauce, mushrooms, chili flakes, zucchini and peppers. Tifa would make pasta to make up for Zack's terrible mistake which she now realized was supposed to be stir fry after observing the black mess for some time.

"Zack, go cut up the zucchini's, mushrooms, and peppers," Tifa said, glowering. She hadn't forgiven him for ruining dinner like he had. She sighed.

Zack moved to do as she said, picking up the knife, and with grace she had never known he possessed, diced the peppers first.

"You're pretty decent at cooking, huh? That means you're just forgetful then," Tifa mused, crossing her arms and observing Zack as he worked.

"Well, I'm not a prodigy or anything, it's just that I've gotten used to cooking simple meals for myself on occasion," Zack explained, now slicing the zucchini's with an incredible level of proficiency. He looked at Tifa for a second and pouted. "I'm not forgetful!"

"Says the accident with the charred dinner," Tifa stated, raising one eyebrow. Sephiroth and Angeal entered the kitchen then, Cloud in tow. Tifa looked at Cloud and smile then. "Hello, Cloud. You should be looking forward to dinner. It's the same kind of pasta I always used to help your mother with."

"I'm sure it'll be good then. You helped my mother a lot, back in the day," Cloud said, smiling softly. He walked to the sink and then rinsed his hands. He looked to Tifa. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think we're good. Too many people in the kitchen results in more of a mess than it is actually a help," Tifa said pointedly. She looked at Sephiroth. "Is Genesis going to be here?"

Sephiroth nodded. "He's possibly just grooming himself. If there was any creature I would compare him with, it would be a peacock for the amount of time it takes him to get ready to go anywhere. Zack and myself have learned that to take Genesis to go anywhere and expect to be punctual, you must be prepared to tell him a few days in advance so he can free a few hours in his day to beautify himself."

"He takes three hours to get ready each morning, you know?" Zack added, not looking up from the cutting board.

"I suppose he would make me do laps if I made fun of him for that, right?" Cloud asked, quirking a brow. "He takes longer than Tifa does in the morning… but then again, Tifa doesn't take very long at all."

"Cloud!" Tifa glared at him. "Stop insinuating what I think you are."

"But, I didn't mean anything by it," Cloud said, confused.

"Girls," Zack said and sighed. "They always see the negative aspects of a comment immediately."

Tifa looked flustered, Cloud look confused, and Sephiroth, as usual, had an expression as immovable as a rock.

* * *

><p>Genesis had arrived in the apartment not long after the tables had been set. He looked as prim and proper as usual and carried with him a bottle of wine to gift his friend. He stood at the entryway waiting to be invited in which Sephiroth did without hesitation. If there were two things that Genesis could pride himself in, it would be the time it took to care for his appearance, and his etiquette, though the second could often be overshadowed by his arrogance.<p>

"I smell pasta, with vinaigrette, it seems," Genesis commented, closing his eyes to savour the aroma. "Rather nice smell, though it doesn't seem like a dish that the puppy would cook at all."

"That's because Zackary didn't cook it," Sephiroth answered, accepting the bottle of wine, and then letting Genesis inside his apartment. "Miss Lockhart cooked it, as Zackary, his usual clumsy self, has ruined dinner."

"Really, what more can you expect from the puppy," Genesis exclaimed, sighing. "Truly though, Tifa's dinner I am looking forward to."

When they made their way to the table, it had already been set, the pot of pasta in the middle for them to take. Tifa sat down on the far end, setting down the last pieces of cutlery for everybody. One Genesis and Cloud had made eye contact, there was a sense of battle, a message sent between the two, and both of them rushed to get the seat beside Tifa. They walked briskly, glowering at one another, until something they did not expect happened. Zack had grabbed the seat beside Tifa, and it only made sense since he was the closest to her. They both cursed their luck. And so Genesis calmly took a seat at the head of the table and Cloud nervously took a seat beside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth opened the bottle of wine and set it at the table, free for everyone to take. Tifa was the first to pour herself some. "Nice wine," she commented before putting it down.

"Of course it is. It is a wine specially made from Banoran grapes," Genesis gloated, pouring some for himself. "Though, Banoran grapes truly don't compare to dumbapples."

"Ah, you mean those white apples?" Cloud questioned. "They were pretty good." And he was honest. He had taken more from the stash that Genesis had given to Tifa than he'd be willing to admit.

Genesis looked content. His gaze then, slightly harder, settled on Zack who looked anywhere but at his eyes. "So, I heard you ruined dinner, hmm puppy?"

"He more than ruined it," Sephiroth added. "Unfortunately, it was so charred, it was barely recognizable. Tifa had to look at it for about five minutes before she realized it was supposed to be stir fry."

"Seph, why are you on his side?" Zack whined. "It's not like I ruined it on purpose!"

"I am on the side of the person who shows the most sense, in which case, the victor is not you, Zackary," Sephiroth chided, almost gently, Tifa mused. He definitely had a soft spot for the man, reminiscent of an older brother gently scolding his younger brother. Zack had said that the two of them were friends, but Tifa didn't think he realized just how much his presence was worth to Sephiroth. They seemed to fall into this pattern naturally, like they were meant to have that kind of brotherly bond. She wasn't particularly sure where Genesis fit in, but she was sure that Angeal was the voice of reason, and Genesis fit in somewhere, certainly. She knew he was precious to them.

The bathroom door opened and Angeal walked out looking at the table set up. He took the seat on the short end of the table, opposite Genesis, and watched with amusement as Genesis glowered at Zack. "I'm guessing he found out about the dinner then, right?"

"Yes, Sir. It's only right Commander Genesis scolds him. He did cause Tifa to spend some extra time fixing his mistake," Cloud said pointedly, looking at the dejected man.

"I don't mind. It's my first time eating dinner with you all anyway, so that should make me happy enough." Tifa sighed and then picked up the wine bottle. "Plus, wine works much better with pasta than it does with stir fry doesn't it?" She prodded Zack in the head. "Cheer up, Zack, alright?" She gave him a bright smile, finding it impossible to even stay frustrated at him for long.

"Thanks Tifa," Zack said graciously, and from his seat, gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Aw, you're so huggable!" Zack said, pressing her close to him, burying her face into his chest. His smile was contagious she noted, and he was definitely a nice person, but his hugs would cause her to be deprived of oxygen for a long, long time.

"Zackary, you may want to let go of her," Angeal advised, "your hugs are quite painful I hear." Tifa wanted to thank Angeal for being her voice, but speaking was impossible for her when she could barely breathe. Perhaps she would turn blue after the experience, she mused.

Cloud kicked him from underneath the seat, Zack yelped, obviously in pain. When he looked at the blonde male, he whistled innocently. It was true he felt just a tad possessive when Zack hugged Tifa, but he mostly just wanted to annoy the older male, which wasn't quite an easy feat. It was amusing to watch Zack flustered though. After all, Zack was his best friend, and he did know that Zack liked some girl from out in the slums, the flower girl, he called her, so he wasn't worried about him pursuing Tifa. Genesis on the other hand…

Zack's sudden yelp of pain caused him to jerk away, which caused a chain reaction which pushed Tifa away from his form. She was in danger of falling back off the side and she knew it, her face changing colours dramatically from flushed red to a stark white. Genesis caught her though, arms encircling her waist, calmly, softly, in some strange Genesis manner of wooing. He was too close to her and almost seemed to caress her hair as she fell back onto his chest.

"Tifa, are you fine now?" Genesis whispered softly in her ear, his breath grazing her skin. He moved his hand up to touch her soft skin which flushed more beneath his touch. "You look a little red. Perhaps a fever?" His devilish smirk said otherwise though, he clearly knew the cause of her rose stained cheeks. He knew.

"I'm fine, Genesis," Tifa managed to say, still in shock from nearly falling and ending up in the hospital again. She then pulled the hand touching her face off.

"Are you really?" he questioned again, leaning down and kissing her forhead, smelling the scent of her hair. "I never pegged you for a strawberry sort of woman, Tifa. It is… endearing_, __for you are beloved by the goddess__, __Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…_" His voice became husky, quiet, she supposed to sound alluring. Tifa though, was not meant to be underestimated.

"Act II," she stated in that overly blunt tone. "And how can you tell whether I'm a strawberry sort of woman? Are you psychic now, you arrogant idiot?

"Correct, Tifa, on both counts," he teased, "but I would prefer to call my arrogance just rightfully placed confidence." He kissed her again on the forehead and Tifa knew she was scowling and flushing terribly, but anyone would in that situation. The arrogant fool was simply shoving in her face what had transpired earlier in his apartment when she had stupidly said his skin was nice. But, it was better than completing her sentence with what she was going to say originally, an alternate way of saying he was in fact attractive, which he was rightfully so, no one could deny, but she preferred not to inflate his ego more. It probably was already the size of Midgar. After all, his arrogance did overshadow that majority of the time, and Tifa didn't really care about how he looked. He was kind to her at times, and that was really all that mattered. He was a good person, at least she thought so, even if he infuriated her, annoyed her, frustrated her, and made her want to pull her hair out at times. He was thoughtful, she supposed, like when he had given her apples to nurse her back to health in the sick bay and when he had talked to her in the wee hours in the night back in Icicle. A sliver of goodness and a whole truck full of annoyance cooked up into a rather strange dish, a puzzle she liked to solve.

Cloud held his own fork with surprising force, knuckles turning white. "Commander, I think you should hurry it up. Tifa seems fine, and we really should get started on serving dinner before it gets cold," he said with a forced sweet and innocent manner. He pushed the steaming pot of pasta toward Genesis, and his smile only became more strained. "Shouldn't we, _Com-man-der?_" The last word was spat out with such vehemence, and the smile said quite the contrary.

Genesis caught the message and smiled sweetly back, setting Tifa back up into rightful sitting position. "Of course, cadet," he said. "I will begin to serve myself _and _Tifa then."

Not on his watch at all, Cloud thought. He glowered at the commander, now having no doubt in his mind that he was after Tifa. When Cloud felt the affection begin to flourish within him, back when he'd seen Tifa after so long, he'd finally begin to understand it. It was the same feeling he'd get when he'd simply sit with her up in the tree house in Nibelheim and watch the stars late at night, drinking hot cocoa. That warm feeling in his chest was no mystery now, he should have realized sooner though, what it was.

Zack looked at the two of them in confusion, sensing the minutes fly away. "Well if you guys aren't going to serve, I guess I'll just take some for myself." So grabbing the pot, he began to serve some pasta for himself. He tried to remain subtle and look at Angeal, mouthing the words, "Any idea what the tension's about?"

"Who can tell?" Angeal mouthed back, though he seemed to be all knowing. Zack pouted, knowing that his mentor wouldn't tell him anything and that he would have to rely on his own brain for this. He knew by intuition that the issue would probably circulate for awhile and it seemed interesting, the way his mentor's friend and his best friend both seemed to dislike each other's company.

"If you loiter like that, all the food is going to disappear. You know Zack and his eating tendencies. Follow Tifa's example." Sephiroth gestured to the woman who had stolen the pot from Zack who looked just a little sad, and had begun to serve herself, oblivious to the battle between to individuals who did want to serve her.

When Tifa finished, she passed the pot to Angeal with a smile. "Here you are. Tell me what you think." Angeal nodded and smiled back at her, similarly serving himself and then passing it on to Sephiroth, who passed it to Cloud, and then Genesis. "Oh, the wine!" She scanned her eyes around for the wine which was on Cloud and Sephiroth's side of the table.

"Here, I'll serve it for you," Cloud said, smirking victoriously. Genesis simply huffed and turned his head away. He placed his hands on top of hers which were holding the wine glass, opened the bottle, and began to pour the dark red substance into the cup, his eyes not leaving hers. He liked the feeling of his skin touching hers, it reminded him of when she would hold his hand without a second thought, back when they were both small. No one else in the village had ever liked him, he was glad to have had Tifa. Her warm smile was the only he'd ever experienced back in Nibelheim, besides those of his own mother towards him. "Done," he said quietly as the glass reached the halfway mark. He looked at her face, a small amount of pasta sauce, probably splattered from when she'd served herself, lingered on her face. He picked up his napkin, leant across the table, and gently began to clear the substance off of her face before he Genesis could. "There."

When Cloud touched her lightly, concerned, so softly, she felt happy and felt like reminiscing on all the time she had spent together with him. Tifa truly wasn't sure what Cloud was to her. She remembered that she had first approached him out of pity, noticing that no one wanted to talk to the boy, so she did. But that simply pity had evolved over time and Cloud's worth had skyrocketed in her mind. He was invaluable, priceless to her, her most precious friend. "Thank you," she said softly, holding his palm to her face, watching his cheeks turn just slightly pink, indicating he felt a little awkward, but it was a similar colour to her cheeks, she knew. But, when she felt Genesis' eyes on her, Sephiroth's on them, and Angeal's as well, she flushed terribly and let go of his hand like a hot coal, feeling like a little girl again, feeling her own age mean nothing, feeling herself regressing in time. She wanted to melt right now, disappear from view.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"It's no problem," Cloud had said, threading his fingers through his own hair, pushing his bangs away, attempting to cool himself down, for he was just as embarrassed as her.

Angeal felt it his duty to change the subject, feeling it cruel to watch on at this scene, watching his friend from Banora look just a little peeved, Sephiroth remain indifferent as he sipped his wine elegantly, and Zackary slowly reach an epiphany. He looked at Tifa then. "So, Tifa, how are you finding work with the Turks so far," he asked conversationally, with a small smile on his face.

"It isn't so bad right now. I started by helping Elena out a bit by cleaning up Reno's beer cans which turned the office into a sty," she started nonchalantly, "and then I learned the ropes, how to fill in a report and such. Elena and Rude are really nice people. I'm glad they're my co-workers… but Reno," she muttered, almost sheepishly. "I've heard he's good at his job though, but his cleanliness needs a little work."

"Did you know that Zackary is almost as dismal as Reno when it comes to the art of keeping one's home clean?" Sephiroth asked her, his lips twitching into a smile as he saw Zack's affronted look.

"Really?" Tifa questioned, interest peaked. She ate her pasta as she listened, noting the nice taste and hoping the other's thought the same.

"Don't tell her bad things about me, Seph!" Zack complained. "You're seriously wounding me here. Are you my friend?"

"Of course I am your friend Zackary," Sephiroth reassured him, "but I also find it necessary to warn her about the risks of going to your apartment if she ever so needs."

"You can say that instead of the beer cans, he's got old pizza boxes littering the room instead… sometimes with stale pizza still left in them from god knows how long ago. Although Zack is my best friend, I have to agree with the General on this one. Don't visit his apartment unless you have to!" Cloud looked undoubtedly serious as he said this. "You're lucky your flower girl hasn't been to your apartment yet, Zack!"

"She would most definitely chastise you for your carelessness," Genesis agreed. "Your living quarters look almost uninhabitable." Genesis was most certainly a blunt person, Tifa mused. He never beat around the bush.

"I try again and again to tell him to clean it, in fact, I make him clean it," Angeal explain. "But it's clean for a day, and then when I come to check in on him the next day, it looks exactly the same as it did earlier, moldy pizza included. A warrior should never leave his living quarters so messy, it is disgraceful."

"Angeal!" Zack whined. "And Aeris won't be ashamed of me, I know she won't."

"Any girl would tell you to clean that mess up Zack," Tifa teased, and he frowned, "but, she'll still like you. It's just too optimistic to think that she won't even tell you to tidy up your ways."

"I suppose so," Zack said, looking happier than moments ago.

The rest of dinner passed in peace and quiet, well as much so as was possible with Genesis and Cloud not quite getting over their differences. Tifa wasn't quite certain what that disagreement was about, but wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Tifa was still curious about the flower girl and what she meant to Zack. She decided that she would ask him whether she could meet her out of plain curiosity, perhaps they would get along, it would be a nice change. She also wanted to see Zack's apartment, see for her own eyes just how bad the mess in his living quarters actually was. She was still in disbelief. After all, in her mind, no one _could_ make a more comfortable home for trash than Reno could: it was_ impossible_.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 945<em>


	11. Horrible Misunderstandings

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_My apologies for the late update, though I did end up starting a new story with my nasty story jumping habit. Also, I apologize for the made up names for Zack's parents - I don't believe they were ever mentioned in canon. If I am mistaken, feel free to correct me and I'll jump right on it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and will tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and comments are all appreciated. I always attempt to answer individually to each._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Horrible Misunderstandings<strong>

After the dinner, then handing in the reports to Tseng the next day, Tifa found herself in another helicopter headed for Gongaga along with Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud and the two cadet friends of his she had met the other day. They, surprisingly, seemed to be in shock due to sitting next to the General, even Nexus, despite his calm, sophisticated foot he put forward. Sephiroth looked out the window coolly. Like that, it seemed as if he was untouchable, some higher entity that shouldn't even be talked about. Tifa could understand why Nexus was in awe, Lyon as well.

The mission entailed finding out the issue with the reactor; apparently it wasn't functioning correctly. They were entrusted with finding out the issue with it, which wasn't such a hassle. Tifa's main responsibility was to ensure she could fill out a report for this afterward, and write a detailed summary of what happened, so that she could hand it to Tseng. She learned Gongaga was Zack's hometown from Genesis. The male had been jittery, excited, because he hadn't gotten to see his parents in such a long time. He'd visited a few times since he started as a SOLDIER, but not often. He told her he always wanted to, but then jobs always came up over the times he planned to visit, leaving him dejected and gloomy for a week afterward, so much so that he said he was surprised he hadn't gotten killed while attempting his missions.

Tifa had, prepared, taken motion sickness pills before she had boarded the copter. She had no fear of vomiting now; the incident which had happened last time, just thinking about it, made her mortified. Genesis and Zack had seen her vomit – definitely embarrassing.

Almost as if sensing her discomfort, Genesis caressed her hair, brushing his fingers through it in a comforting manner. "You'll be just fine, Tifa. After all, you are prepared this time. _"__There is no hate, only joy__, __for you are beloved by the goddess…" _he cooed, softly, soothingly. Tifa had always noticed the soft, buttery texture of his voice, silky almost. Even when she felt ill, listening to his voice had calmed her right down.

"What happened last time?" Cloud asked. It was much louder than he'd usually ask a question, but he'd rather ask it so that Genesis would, hopefully, remove his hands from Tifa's form. At times though, looking at Genesis made him dislike himself. At least he had no shame in letting Tifa know he cared for her, even if she hardly noticed. Cloud couldn't gather up the courage to actually shower her with the affection that Genesis did. Just to spite him though, Cloud grasped Tifa's hand tightly with his own and gazed into her eyes with worry. "Did you get sick?" Tifa felt herself touched by his concern, both of their concern really. It was incredible how caring all of them were to her, Zack as well last time who told her he didn't care that she had vomited, and Cissnei who cared for her like a mother.

"She vomited and has now realized she gets motion sickness on helicopters," Zack answered helpfully.

"Understandable, I mean, you haven't been on a mode of flying transportation until you came to Shinra…" Cloud mused. "Nibelheim is a small town and not many people travel outside there. The next town is extremely far…" He paused for a moment, reluctant to tell Tifa. "On the first helicopter I took, I vomited as well. Took a while, but I think I've gotten used to them."

"He's telling the truth. Right all over me, too!" Zack exclaimed. "Both he and Cissnei simultaneously, unfortunately. Apparently I work as a pretty good dartboard." Cloud chuckled in response.

"It is understandable for those coming from small towns where airships aren't common," Genesis added. Looking hesitant, he continued, also wanting to let Tifa know about his life. "It would have been the same for me as well. Banora is just a small town, Angeal and I grew up there. But due to him being my friend, aircrafts didn't truly affect him. Since I come from a wealthy family, landlords in Banora, we were privileged enough to visit different places in the world. I often went without my own father and mother though…" He didn't continue. Tifa remembered him changing the subject hastily when Cissnei had mentioned his parents once before. She assumed there was a landmine associated with that topic. When Tifa looked at Genesis, she could see a person who came from a wealthy person easily enough. Even if he attempted to blend in, his mannerisms were far to different to be that of a common person, far too flamboyant and extravagant. But, Genesis would never _want _to blend in, now that Tifa thought of it. He thoroughly enjoyed being the centre of attention. For such an eccentric, but a person who often exhibited exuberance, he looked solemn, his eyes gazing through her to some unknown area not visible to anyone else. For someone young, Tifa thought he seemed to have experienced a lot in his lifetime – he seemed much older.

Tifa sat further back in her seat, feeling her stomach lurch uncomfortably when the aircraft began to life itself from the ground. She, like Nexus and Lyon, seemed to be in an uncomfortable spot, squished tightly in between Genesis and Cloud, both of whom kissed her hand, Genesis, and held her other hand tightly, Cloud, when they saw her discomfort with the moving aircraft. "If I vomit on you Zack, I sincerely apologize." Her reason for saying that might have been to change the subject, not make Genesis more forlorn than he already seemed.

"No problem," he said, grinning. "I'm an expert now at handling the junk. Feel free to vomit on me if you need to. I come from a small town, and like a large percentage of the population, I've never gotten motion sickness, but I know how it feels to be vomited on and welcome it with open arms." Despite the odd claim, Tifa smiled. Zack was truly a kind individual – she imagined this Aeris was an extremely lucky person to have him. He always came through when it counted the most, and was perhaps the most loyal friend she had ever witnessed, even going so far as to handle projectile vomit. Cloud was lucky as well to have him, she mused.

"Calm yourself, Tifa," Sephiroth had stated. "Cissnei's medicine is quite effective when it comes to preventing the bouts of nausea from causing vomit to travel outside your body. Because of her own issues with it, she made a request to Vice President Rufus indicating that it was affecting her job. As a result, he obtained the best motion sickness pills that Midgar has to offer. He has nothing much else to spend his money on," he said bluntly. "Vice President Rufus only truly buys anything for someone else when he is restless and unable to entertain himself. He enjoys trips to the store for such purposes."

Nexus and Lyon looked at him blankly. Lyon spoke up first. "General, he has no other work to do?"

Tifa looked curious as well. Sephiroth sighed. "In fact, he probably has much more work to handle than the majority of us. His _father,_" he bit out with an awful lot of disrespect, "often pushes work on to him. It is precisely because of this reason that he attempts to spare time for normal frivolities."

From this, Tifa could discern that he didn't quite respect President Shinra quite so much as people would believe him to, and did hold the enigmatic Rufus Shinra in some high regard. She was curious on what this Rufus was like, though Elena and Rude had both warned her not to approach him, that he was some incorrigible womanizer. But, Sephiroth seemed to find some good in him, which meant, even slightly, he was worth approaching, for Tifa held Sephiroth in high regard.

"You don't respect President Shinra then, General?" Nexus whispered. Sephiroth looked at him and raised one eyebrow to approve the obvious answer.

"Seph, lighten up – we'll be there soon," Zack stated anxiously, sensing something about his best friend that Genesis seemed aware of, but not Cloud, Tifa, nor the two cadets. Sephiroth visibly calmed down, his stiff shoulders relaxing, his posture even, somewhat. Zack turned towards Tifa then, giving her a smile. "You should rest a bit, Tifa. You'll feel better in no time, and I can vouch for Seph on Cissnei's medication working. She never once vomited on me after the first time."

"Sleep soundly, Teef," Cloud whispered and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Her head came to a rest on his shoulder. This was much to the dismay of Genesis who was hoping to do just that, so he settled for just her hand instead, pressing the palm lightly with the thumb of his leather glove upon his hand.

Faded memories of Nibelheim filled her mind, and like the pages of a worn novel, she turned them, uncovering the mysteries written on each, enjoying the texture that writing could bring, how she could _feel_. She never understood how Cloud made her always smell and taste nostalgia in all its forms. She fell asleep all the while thinking that Zack was more skilled than he seemed at changing the subject.

* * *

><p>They soon reached Gongaga, a small village which reminded Tifa vaguely of Nibelheim, from the dirt paved pathways to the small residences. Zack wasn't lying at all when he said he came from a small town, though his house was a little larger than the rest of them. He pointed to the far end of the village and told them his house was down on that end. So, they walked, enduring the curious glances of villagers.<p>

"Hey, is that Zack?" one whispered. Zack waved to the groups of villagers, grinning widely. It was easy to see that Zack was relieved to be back. Even though he was a SOLDIER of exceptional ability, homesickness was a common illness for everyone. Midgar, though a large metropolis, could get lonelier than a small town. Tifa saw that now when she went to live there, and almost understood her father's resolution that she had to stay in Nibelheim, and even if she didn't, she would come crawling back on all fours. It would have ended that way, she was certain, if she hadn't found Cloud and hadn't met any of the people she did during her stay. Her father must have also suspected that she would have camped out in the slums, not admitted into Shinra. She remembered seeing their struggle living the first time she had arrived, and without Zack, she was certain she would have become one of them or left for home.

"Since Gongaga is really small, everyone knows each other. It was a big deal when I left to join SOLDIER," Zack explained to the rest of them. "I'm sure it's the same way in Banora and Nibelheim."

"It was the same way in Nibelheim, but all the nearly all the boys there left to join SOLDIER. It was a big deal, but not so much for the individual people," Tifa explained, glancing around at her surroundings. She was still surprised that the trip hadn't ended like it did to Icicle, wherein she vomited. Her stomach lurching this time might have been solely from the paranoia.

They reached the other end of the village in about twenty minutes. Zack took a deep breath, clearly not calm, before walking up the steps of his house and ringing his doorbell. Tifa could only imagine what face he would make when he saw his mother and father. Tifa then wondered what kind of expression she would display if she saw her own father again, still one filled with resentment, but she wondered if that had faded a little. Probably not, considering how the man had referred to both Cloud and Mrs. Strife. Both were kind people, both deserved to be treated better.

The door opened and a middle aged lady stood at the entrance. Her face looked relaxed, though there was considerable worry hidden under her smile. Upon seeing Zack, her relaxation turned to shock. "Zackary?" she whispered. "Is that you?" Her smile was wobbly and tears built up in her eyes. Tifa thought the woman reminded her very much of Mrs. Strife, her mannerisms, her extreme devotion to her son, how she would most likely pretend that nothing was wrong. That was why she discovered Mrs. Strife's problems too late, her depression that was so strong, even if she made sure that around Tifa, she always smiled.

"It's me, mom. I'm home," Zack said, smiling. He opened his arms and embraced his mother tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Zackary, you should have told me you were coming home," his mother said, voice quivering. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Reluctantly, she let go and turned around. She called, "George, look who's home! Zackary is here to see us!"

Another pair of footsteps rushed toward the door. Zack's father soon joined his mother. He, like Zack's mother, exuded a comfortable presence, his face pleasantly creased by smile lines, and tanned by working in the hot sun. He embraced Zack quickly, a strong hug, before the latter even had the chance to greet him. He let go then, his smile in place, attempting to look strong, though one could see that he was on the verge of tears. "Son, how've you been?"

"Good, dad," Zack answered him sheepishly. "Sorry that I haven't gotten much of a chance to visit you guys…" He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Jobs have been taking up my time, but then we have a job here now. I figured it would be a good chance to see you." He looked up to his parents' faces, judging their expressions, wondering if they were frustrated that his job seemed to be taking up much of his time.

"I'm proud of you, son," George said, arms crossed. "That means you're high up in the world now, I always knew you would be. I always hear so much about you now."

Zack flushed in embarrassment. "Well, you know," he mumbled lamely. He looked back at his companions. Genesis in particular seemed to be enjoying his situation, Cloud as well.

Zack's mother peered behind her son's form. She looked thoroughly flustered now. "Oh, we have Zackary's friends as guests too. I'm sorry; I must apologize for making you wait here. I haven't seen my son in so long that…" she trailed off. Her eyes locked on Sephiroth and Genesis. "Sephiroth, Genesis, is that you? I haven't seen you two in so long!" Her eyes then moved onto Cloud. "And you must be Cloud Strife! Zack always calls you his chocobo in the letters he sends to me." She laughed, and Tifa could only compare her attitude to Zack's, optimistic, good natured, and lovable.

"It has been a long time, yes?" Genesis said, a trademark smile coated in charm pasted on his face. "But you must remember: _e__ven if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_… nor the puppy's return for that matter." He kissed her hand then. "It would do no good for you to worry like you have. Your health will suffer, Angela."

Tifa had to wonder the restraints that he had, even going so far as to kiss the hand of a woman who clearly already had a husband and refer to her by her first name. Though, he probably did so in jest; despite being a charmer, she couldn't visualize Genesis to be the 'other man' in a relationship between a wife and her husband. Genesis was _flirty, _but he was honourable. In any case, it did make her chuckle.

Angela chortled. "You're just as charming as ever, Genesis. I must thank you for taking care of Zackary. He gets himself into so much trouble."

"It is not a problem," Genesis replied, combing a hand through his hair. It was only natural that he would ensure that not a hair was out of place.

"Genesis, it is good to see you, my boy," George greeted, "even if you find it necessary to try to sweep my wife off of her feet." The serious expression he tried to maintain faltered, and then he was cracking up into full blown laughter.

"You know I mean well," Genesis told him, finally ceasing his self-grooming, satisfied with his appearance. "After all, there is another woman who I believe my romantic intentions would be better aimed toward." He shot a sideward glance at Tifa, who didn't at all notice his firm declaration. He was certain another chocobo did though, and Zack, Sephiroth, and the two cadet friends of Cloud's. He only wondered what misfortune had befallen him when even his most obvious attempts at flirtation couldn't even gain a reaction from his chosen maiden.

"It is good to see you again, Mrs. Fair, Mr. Fair," Sephiroth said stiffly, not quite used to the pleasantries of regular conversation. He was still quite a social recluse, even if he was somewhat more social during the dinner when Tifa had joined them. She imagined it was because he always had to keep up a fearsome attitude around his subordinates, and that Sephiroth didn't know anywhere but Shinra. She had learned it was a taboo subject to encroach upon, but Cissnei had told her that he had grown up in Shinra and hadn't had much contact with the outside world unless it was required of him because of missions. Apparently Genesis and Angeal had become his first close friends, Zack followed soon after. He was a SOLDIER through and through.

"You as well, Sephiroth. Thank you for always taking care of Zackary. I know I can always trust him with you, one of the most responsible men I know," Angela told him, smiling, quite used to his reserved nature. Zack looked humiliated that his mother was thanking everyone for taking care of him, like a child.

George nodded in acknowledgement. "Good to see you, Sephiroth. I missed you helping out with the housework."

Sephiroth nodded, serious. "I will ensure to assist you again." Tifa was surprised that Sephiroth, a feared General, would assist with chores as menial as housework. It added a very human touch to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fair," Cloud said nervously. His hands became clammy and he twiddled his thumbs in a completely unnatural manner. "I'm honoured that Zack has talked about me to you." And indeed he was. Although he was Zack's best friend, he never once assumed that the other would have referred to him at all to his parents. He assumed he cared for Zack more than Zac did for him. In fact, it seemed the opposite was true, considering that in not even the most recent letter to his mother, did he refer to Zack in it. Suddenly, shame welled up from within him.

"I can see he has a wonderful friend in you," Angela replied. George silently agreed after giving him a look over, an appraisal of sorts. Angela turned to Nexus and Lyon. "Who are you two?" she asked curiously.

"I am Nexus," the dark haired one replied, then pointed to his stunned companion, "and this is Lyon. We study alongside Cloud as cadets hoping to reach the SOLDIER program."

"I see," George said gruffly. "I hope you do well. I remember Zack here telling me all about the SOLDIER cadet program back when he was one. You'll do well if you work hard; I have faith in you two."

"We're honoured to receive such compliments from the father of a SOLDIER so great as Zack," Lyon said, voice wavering. He looked down at the floor, completely losing his composure from being in the presence of Zack's father and mother.

Angela then looked at Tifa, who hastily introduced herself, standing tall, making her posture was acceptable. "I am Tifa Lockhart, a Turk in training, and friend of your son and his companions." It surprised Tifa how formal she sounded.

"No need to sound so stiff, Tifa," Angela said, laughing. Tifa's cheeks pooled with heat, turning a nice shade of pink. "We approve of you, don't worry! I can see you're a very beautiful and kind woman!" Angela looked at her slyly. Poor Tifa couldn't understand what she meant.

"Pardon?" she questioned lamely, crossing her arms almost defensively, still looking quite embarrassed. Looking at Zack, she saw him slap his forehead in disbelief.

"Yes, I approve of her too, Angela, son," George said, looking back and forth between the two individuals. Genesis and Cloud were starting to feel negative feelings bubble up in their stomach. "I wouldn't understand why Zack would be embarrassed to tell us, you know, and why Tifa would tell us they're 'friends'. She seems like a wonderful lady."

"What do you mean?" Tifa questioned again, still not understanding. They seemed to be talking about her as if she wasn't there, and although compliments were showered upon her, there was clearly a situation she was missing.

"Well, of course we mean we're happy to have you as our son's girlfriend!" Angela replied knowingly, then embraced the thoroughly stunned Tifa to her chest. "We're happy to welcome you into our family."

Utter shock travelled through the group as quick as lightning and the temperature which was pleasantly warm transformed into a frigid chill. Sephiroth was the only one who was skilled enough to remain visibly passive and conceal his shock.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 639<em>


	12. To Ponder Upon

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Sorry for the late update, but since University has started for me, I have been pretty swamped with work. The plot thickens here though, so I hope you enjoy. I'm also going to attempt to answer to all reviews that have been recently posted soon whenever I get the time. All comments and criticism appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – To Ponder Upon<strong>

After the hopelessly embarrassing situation where Zack's parents had misconstrued his and Tifa's relationship, they were all ushered into the quaint home of the Fair's. It was homely, a small kitchen, and a slightly larger sitting room. The walls were a warm green colour that reminded Tifa of meadows in springtime when the grass would sway slowly in the comforting, tranquil breeze. It had an upper story as well, with how many bedrooms, she was unsure. Angela ensured that her house was welcoming through the use of a corny welcome mat with the lettered printed in a wide array of colours, pleasant wall tapestries and a ticking grandfather clock which looked like it had been around for at least all of Zack's childhood years, and perhaps Angela's and George's lives as newlyweds.

Angela chatted amiably along the way, though Tifa could still not quite get her mind to process anything. The words 'girlfriend' and 'relationship' and 'Zack' ran around her thoughts a countless number of times. She wondered when she had become the girlfriend of Zack Fair – it certainly hadn't happened when she'd been awake, nor Zack, since the other seemed smitten with his flower girl and obviously held no romantic intentions toward her, not that she was interested.

"So when did you and my dear son, Zackary, meet?" Angela said excitedly, all but pushing Tifa into the couch located in the living room and moving to make tea. George sat across from Tifa, almost like a watchdog to ensure she wouldn't escape. She looked anywhere but at him, clearly nervous.

"Mom, we're not dating!" Zack said, exasperated. Cloud looked at him in a disapproving manner, basically telling him to go fix this mess. Zack had always been fearful of Cloud whenever he had that look upon his face. His intimidation tactics could match Sephiroth's natural frightening aura.

"Zackary, when ever did you get to be so rude to your own girlfriend? Of course she's dating you; she'll think you're ashamed of her at this rate!" Angela chastised, pressing her son with a glare. Zack had forgotten his fear for his own mother's retribution as well.

Genesis sighed dramatically, bemoaning his fate yet again, and sat down beside Tifa. He could see her stiffness, her utter shock at her dilemma. Wanting to give her some support, he squeezed her hand, though out of view from Zack's parents. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_…" he muttered to himself. Tifa, to his surprise, squeezed his hand as well, accepting any form of a reality check as she could. He smiled to himself slightly, glad he could be of service – though, it did make him feel like a young boy again, one who was extremely inexperienced with women, a fact which certainly wasn't true.

The rest sat around as well. Tifa took a quick glance at Cloud and noticed that he seemed awfully moody – a fact which frustrated Tifa, since she was the one who was being misunderstood and all. But maybe there was an issue she was unaware of affecting him. His two friends Lyon and Nexus seemed to know, snickering behind his back. He sent them both withering glares. Sephiroth helped Zack's mother with the tea and then sat down, poised as always, not the least bit affected by this embarrassing line of questioning that Tifa was going to have to take… somehow.

"I met him a while ago," Tifa answered vaguely, sighing. "But in no way, shape, or form am I dating your son, Mr. Fair, Mrs. Fair." She spoke with such desperation that she would be surprised if anyone didn't believe her. Zack nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"There's no need to talk like that, just because my son was being really thoughtless with his statement," George said to her almost sympathetically. "You have to have guts, stand up to him!"

"But I'm really not…" she said weakly, but it seemed as if Angela and George didn't hear her.

"Oh, you must have such a wonderful time going on dates, and hugging, and kissing…" Angela tittered onward, from suppressed amusement and barely contained glee. Zack and Tifa looked at each other for one second and a flush overcame their faces – more out of obviously not seeing any romantic possibility, and a large amount of embarrassment – but Angela took this as her son and his new girlfriend being shy about their nonexistent love life. "No need to be so shy, Zackary, I am your mother after all. And I'll be like a mother to Tifa too!"

Zack and Tifa shuddered. Genesis felt that he had never been so envious in his life as when he had heard the words 'hugging' and 'kissing' come out of Angela's mouth used in the context of Zack and Tifa. How it would feel to hug and kiss Tifa, he wondered then. Well, in the intimate sense: he _had_ already kissed Tifa before on her cheek. Strangely enough, when he thought about these possibilities, he didn't feel like he had discovered the truth of his existence, nor did fireworks explode in his heart. Of course, that pleasantly warm sensation pooled in his heart. That he expected. He supposed his affection for Tifa had been there for quite a while if he hadn't had a life changing epiphany. He'd always wondered why he felt the need to make Cloud jealous, or why he felt honestly jealous whenever Cloud would try anything with her. He was enamoured with her apparently, and he wasn't very ashamed to admit it. Perhaps some subtle courting wherein Tifa wouldn't know his romantic intentions would make her like him – the thought made him smirk, because chances were that it wasn't going to be so easy with her.

Sephiroth decided to step in then, noting that the situation was becoming far too uncomfortable. "Mrs. Fair, Mr. Fair, they all telling the truth, for Zackary is not in a relationship with Tifa at all," he said bluntly.

"Really? That can't be!" Angela looked rather downtrodden. "Of course she's Zackary's girlfriend, there's no need to joke!" She waved off his statement, a fact which made Cloud sigh miserably, Zack as well. "Well, we only have three extra bedrooms, which means that you people will have to split up!" she said, suddenly changing the subject. Tifa felt gloom wash over her as she could predict what the woman would say. Looking at Zack's face, apparently he had the same thoughts. "We will have two rooms of three, and one room with just Tifa."

At least she would get her own room. Maybe a little rest would help her deal with the current issue at hand. "Yes ma'am," she mumbled irritably.

Genesis kissed her on the cheek. "I would help if I could, but Angela doesn't much listen to anyone, least of all myself, it shames me to say," he said, looking at her sympathetically. He felt silently relieved that Angela hadn't suggested that Tifa and Zack share a room – he wouldn't be able to control his outburst otherwise.

Cloud would never admit it, but he felt the same. "It's alright Tifa, it'll be all good." Those were all the words he could offer in comfort. He played with her hair on her shoulder, somewhat to alleviate his own glumness. "The issue will resolve itself soon," he said, almost in his own comfort.

Angela gave Cloud a look basically telling him not to touch her son's 'girlfriend' in such a manner. Why didn't Genesis get the look? It was because he acted in such a way around women all the time, so it really wasn't all a surprise.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Tifa asked Zack. She had dragged him outside to talk privately about their situation and hopefully concoct a solution. Tifa didn't much like being misunderstood by others, least of all when it involved some romantic relationship between her and a person who she would never even consider to be a potential suitor. Her hands were on her hips and she stared Zack down.<p>

The male looked at her, sighing. "I don't know, but I'm sorry about this, Tifa." Tifa looked at him, confused. "I think this all started when I wrote a letter to my parents," he explained. Now, thinking about it, it did make some sense why his parents believed he was deceiving them.

"What did you write in the letter?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the grass in the yard. She was curious, and now that she thought about it, there must have been a reason that Zack's mother thought she and Zack were involved.

"Well," he began nervously, "first it was just the usual stuff like 'how are you doing mom?' and explaining what I've been up to. But then, I felt a little braver, and decided to tell her a bit about Aeris, but I never mentioned her name, just that I was really close to her and kind of maybe liked her." He looked bashful now. "And from how close we were standing in the entryway to the house, I think she assumed Aeris was you, and that Aeris was my girlfriend already."

Tifa sighed, mentally exhausted. "So what should we do about it?"

"Tell them the truth?" Zack said hopefully. Tifa could almost imagine the tail wagging behind him, like that of an overly excited puppy.

"In case you haven't noticed," Tifa said slowly, "they really don't get it."

"Oh, right," Zack mumbled, truly feeling the light at the end of the tunnel become engulfed by darkness once again.

* * *

><p>Genesis decided to help Zack's mother prepare food for a late lunch. It was pasta with sauce made of home grown tomatoes harvested right from the Fair's backyard. Angela also had a penchant for adding spices and herbs to her pastas – Zackary quite enjoyed them, Genesis found, whenever he received some pasta from his mother. She sprinkled all sorts of herbs on it when she was done like rosemary, thyme, basil and oregano, and probably more additional herbs added on plus garlic. The finished blend was heavenly, succulent, spicy, and still had the sweetness of organic tomatoes. He always bragged that his mother's pasta was the best, and it was also from her that he learned how to cook, and despite his rather clumsy appearance, he was quite good at it.<p>

His main job right now though, was to convince Angela that Tifa was not in fact in a relationship with Zack and they wouldn't ever have a relationship, not over his dead body. He wondered if it would be decent of him to let the puppy's mother know that he was hopelessly attracted to Tifa and that he was in a war with her childhood friend for her heart. It sounded like a situation that would appear in LOVELESS, which in turn, made him adore Tifa all the more. What a viciously sticky web it was to be caught in, yet one that he was pleased to be trapped in, strangely enough.

"They are telling the truth you know, Angela," he started while dicing peppers and chopping up mushrooms. The sound of her knife hitting her cutting board ceased immediately. Genesis knew she was listening, would always when it concerned her son. He understood women – she might've had a strong shield isolating her mind from the outside world, to make it seem almost as if she was making herself believe that her son was in a relationship, that he was happy, that the relationship would make him happy. It was normal for a mother to get excited over the first relationship she'd heard about from her son, even if Genesis did know it wasn't his first relationship. "You want him to be happy, I know, for _the wandering soul knows no rest…"_

"What are you saying Genesis? I know my son is happy with her," Angela said weakly, continuing to cut the peppers in an almost lethargic way.

"You know they aren't together, my dear Angela," Genesis said almost sympathetically. "He wasn't lying to you about being smitten with a young lady, but it pains me to say you have gotten the wrong one. No matter how lovely Miss Lockhart is," he said, watching her eyes widen, "there is no way I will let them be in a relationship, even if they wished to." He finished with a smile.

"You mean..." she trailed off, her arm hanging limply at her side.

"I am quite attracted to her, you know?" he said almost nonchalantly. "I was planning on courting her, but that other man you saw, Cadet Strife, he also is quite infatuated with her. Dear Zackary though," he explained, "is attracted to a flower girl who goes by the name of Aeris Gainsborough. They aren't in a relationship, but my prediction is that they will be." It surprised him how easy it was to admit his feelings about Tifa to Angela.

"You mean I was wrong the entire time?" Angela said, clearly flushing. "I was saying that the woman you love is in love with my son… when she isn't?" What Genesis always knew was that Angela would listen to him when they talked alone. She always saw Genesis as simply the tough mentor that her son had. She would have probably listened to Sephiroth as well, had he been more persuasive.

"Yes," Genesis said with a smile, "you were wrong."

Angela started humming to herself then, probably imagining the lovely Aeris Gainsborough and her son together. Genesis was not only content that she was in a good mood though, but that only Cloud stood between him and the summit: Tifa's heart. He hoped to be the humble knight who would win the princess' heart, though he wasn't certain if he could be so humble about it. Certainly a hero like himself would be an obvious choice out of suitors.

* * *

><p>Tifa relaxed in the bedroom she was assigned to. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. She and Zack together hadn't come up with anything that would potentially make Angela understand, so they just decided to relax and clear their heads in their separate bedrooms. And then, when she was in her room pondering the mess, her mind strayed away from it altogether. She found herself comparing the small, quaint town of Gongaga to Nibelheim and found herself missing it, just a little at the very least.<p>

"Hey," a voice said, "you okay?"

Tifa lazily rolled over on her bed to face the doorway. It was Cloud who was holding two coffee mugs in is hands. He looked concerned, it seemed. It was funny that whenever she ever thought about Nibelheim, Cloud showed up before her.

"I'm fine, Cloud. I'm just a little exhausted," Tifa said honestly. "It's taxing to know I'm apparently in a relationship with Zack." And that was true as well – it felt as if all the energy had escaped from her and gone to some far off place.

Cloud took a seat beside her and handed her the mug. She sat up slowly and took a sip from it. It was hot cocoa, and he had made certain to give it to her so that it was the perfect temperature. She hadn't felt it burn her throat at all, just the pleasantly warm sensation that hot cocoa caused.

"You remember?" she said. He looked at her questioningly. "We always used to have hot cocoa made by your mother and we just used to sit outside and talk while the stars were out. Gongaga made me remember – you can't see the stars in Midgar, ever." Tifa hadn't known when the tears started to spill. "But the whole mess right now isn't making me enjoy it while it lasts."

He embraced her then. "So, you're homesick?"

"Kind of," she admitted sheepishly. "It's kind of overwhelming how much my life has changed up until now, you know? No one to hang on to from back then, no one but you Cloud. It's like you're just some figment of my imagination…" It made her jittery whenever Cloud hugged her, to find how many secrets she could just spill to him was shocking. "It makes me happy though, it seems this mess is just another obstacle I have to get over, right?"

"Don't cry and you'll solve it, right?" Cloud said, chuckling. "It was always me crying back then, never you. What's gotten into you?"

"_What's gotten into you?"_

"_What's gotten into you, Tifa?"_

The voices all blended together in her mind, from Mrs. Strife, her own father, and Cloud. Something was up with her though, and hearing Cloud say it was only irrefutable proof. Tifa was strong, Tifa never cried, Tifa always helped the young kids in the village get over their scrapes and bruises.

She slapped herself on the cheeks. "You're right! I don't have time to be all nostalgic now, I have to talk to Mrs. Fair – it's the only way."

"I knew you would do that, Tifa," Cloud said softly. Instead of letting Tifa disentangle herself, he only let her pull away slightly. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away stray moisture, soothing the area she just slapped. "I knew you would…"

Tifa didn't know what was happening. It all seemed to pass by while she was in a daze, as if her vision was clouded by fog. She reminisced back on old memories, her and Cloud playing with the neighborhood dog, her putting a bandage that clumsy Cloud had gotten while playing, and her, Cloud and Mrs. Strife cooking as a family. She saw Cloud close his eyes then. His face came closer to hers until their noses just barely grazed one another.

Then, Tifa had new facts to ponder: her feelings for Cloud.

When their lips were about to touch, the door opened.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess<em>_, __Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…" _Genesis quoted silkily as he waltzed into the room in his usual whimsical manner. Though, anyone who knew him would know that he didn't seem in the least bit happy, especially with the newly discovered position of Cloud and his lovely Tifa. Certainly, anyone with eyes would most probably notice she was the Gift of the Goddess, that she would accept him for all his monstrousness and unworthiness. But, never would he give her to Cloud – not over his dead body.

"Act II," she said weakly, flushing now that she had been caught in such a predicament. When she attempted to move though, Cloud only held onto her tighter. When she looked up into his face, his expression was stiff, tense, and contained some resentment that was obvious and visible.

"Yes, Tifa," Genesis said, chuckling. "I came here to check on your wellbeing, but I see Cadet Strife has done so already. I thank him deeply for his care and compassion for you."

Cloud became tenser than he was earlier and held Tifa's hand tightly. "Well, I just decided to check up on her because I care for her very, very much."

"Oh, I see," Genesis said offhandedly, "but I was the one who ensured to fix the issue. I explained all to Angela, including my own feelings towards her," he continued, "about how I care about her so much that I felt the need to explain."

"It-it's all fixed then?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"Yes, love, all is well," he approached her form and kneeled down before her. He took her palm in is gloved hand and kissed it with his lips, all the while looking triumphantly at Cloud. "It is only befitting that as your dearest companion, I try to help you."

Tifa rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back, wiping it on her Turk uniform. "Thanks, Genesis, I'm going to make it up to you somehow."

"No need at all, for _even if the morrow is barren of promises__, __nothing shall forestall my return,"_ he mumbled and kissed the corner of her lips. Tifa sensed something different about him as well, his eyes which pierced deeply into her, the smirk eternally donned upon his lips, but his adoring expression as well. And then there was the tension that could be cut with a knife running between Genesis and Cloud, a tension which had always been there, but had gotten dramatically bigger, more suffocating, and also thicker and thus more powerful.

Tifa wasn't certain what it was, but she knew something had changed between her and the relationship she had with these two men. Cloud had tried to kiss her, Tifa was shocked – if Genesis hadn't come in, would she have gone through with it? And Genesis… her relationship with him, too, had changed, had become stronger somehow, and strangely more intimate.

"Remember Cadet Strife," Genesis said smoothly, "_There is hate, no joy, for you are unloved by the goddess…. "_He manipulated the words slightly, so that they suited his purpose. LOVELESS did, after all, suit any situation. "_**Nothing**__ shall forestall my return – _not even you, Cadet Strife."

He looked up defiantly at his commander. "We'll see, Commander, we'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 552<em>


	13. Trust with Love

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Here is the newest chapter, rather late though. I hope the content will help with the forgiving process. I am rather proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think. All constructive criticism and comments about the story are appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Trust with Love<strong>

After his gallant confessions of almost love that Tifa didn't quite get the hint about, Genesis had taken her and dragged her away, much to her dismay. She didn't even get to say 'goodbye' or 'see you later' to Cloud. But, then again, she wasn't certain if she'd be able to. Their lips had almost touched, they had almost kissed and Tifa didn't know what to think. Should she have been happy that her childhood friend liked her to such a degree? Should she have insisted that Genesis leave her behind so that she could properly talk to him? But then, what to think about Genesis? He had also clearly stated that he cared for her as well, though she didn't know what kind of care that was. And she didn't know what to think anymore – she was about as confused as any individual could get.

"Genesis, let me go!" Tifa snatched her wrist back from Genesis' grip. He had taken her to the room that he was sharing with Sephiroth and Zack. Tifa noticed the strain of his grip, his fists clenched harshly. He seemed stressed and he wouldn't face her. "Genesis? What's wrong?" She touched his arm lightly and watched as he flinched away.

He laughed then, slightly, in an almost bitter manner. "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. __We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_ he said almost mournfully. "I always loved how dense you were, Tifa. It's… adorable." He turned around then, and at her questioning glance, pulled her into a tight embrace. He rested his head in the crook of her neck – his hot breath fanned the skin there, making tingles travel up her spine in a completely involuntary manner. She stiffened immediately, but at the feel of his hand on the small of her back, lightly caressing it, she couldn't help but relax again, muscles not cooperating. His touch, his voice, his breath – they were all like etherising incense, lulling her into eternal security. "Do you understand now, or must I spell it out for you, Tifa?" He planted a slow, passionate kiss on her collarbone and watched smugly as her blush travelled to her neck with frightening speed. "Must I spell out my feelings for you?"

"Don't joke with me!" Tifa told him sternly. "You're only playing with me. I know that you're a practiced flirt and that you know how to charm women, but that won't ever work on me." She didn't' have the heart to tell him that it was working on her, and that truly scared her. It scared her that she didn't know what to think about him, what to think about Cloud… it scared her.

"Hmm, perhaps a practiced flirt, but not around you," he told her not letting go, kissing her neck again. "To you, I can be who I am because you can accept my monstrous soul." He was completely honest about that. He was confident Tifa would accept him no matter who he was, even if she knew about him, Sephiroth, and Angeal, even if she knew about what monsters SOLDIER's were after all.

"You… feel that way about me?" Tifa asked, drowsily. And yes, it was insane, unfathomable for him to even feel the slightest of what he did, but it was flattering. It was flattering. "But… I don't know how I feel about you at all. I'm sorry. I can't." Snapping out of it, she pushed him away. She shouldn't let him close to her, he would worm his way into her heart. She shouldn't have let Cloud close to her either; she didn't know how she felt about him.

"So you won't let me close enough to touch you, to kiss you?" he asked completely bluntly. She nodded. "Your flush says otherwise, your aversion to our eyes meeting, your reaction to the kiss I placed on your skin." With each word, he came closer to her, approached her, backed her into the wall. "Your voice when you said I had nice skin…" he told her, and she hated him for it, for bringing up one of her less glorious moments. He touched her face with an ungloved hand then and looked at her in such an affectionate way that she couldn't help but remain limp in the arms which encaged her. "I cannot help but be drawn to you, love, in every way," he whispered. His lips approached hers and she was still.

She wondered what she was doing, letting both Genesis and Cloud close enough to kiss her. Was she turning into some kind of two timer? It seemed so wrong to not know who she liked, to let them both so close to her heart and her body without a complaint in the world. But Genesis, his voice made her knees buckle, his teasing attention made her entire body heat up. Then Cloud, a boy who could warm her heart in places she thought were already cool, unable to be thawed.

"If I do this," he whispered, his lips grazing hers, "would you dislike me? Or, would you let me kiss you, let me land my lips against yours and, with a flurry of passion, show my affection for you?" The more he spoke, the more Tifa felt lightheaded, more unable to think, more swaying towards his nectar sweet words. She didn't know. He raised one hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, stilling it there, just a light pressure, but such an intimate position that Tifa had not been in with any man. "Would you let me claim the gift of the goddess for myself?"

"I…." And she could only start her sentence, unable to finish it, like a writer who had all but abandoned his work due to an impassable labyrinth in his mind with an unexplainable many intersections and branches of roads. She felt herself relaxing, but what did that mean? She felt herself afraid of what was to come, so what did that mean? She didn't know how she even felt about this man in front of her, or the one left in the other room, Cloud, so what did that mean?

She didn't know, and she couldn't solve the equation that had been placed before her. She didn't know how to solve it, how to start it, how to set it up, because she didn't know how it was formed, why it was there. It was just like she didn't know why Genesis and Cloud didn't simply feel platonically about her. If they did, she wouldn't ever have to face it: she could hide in her ignorance forever, blissfully unaware.

"Hush, Tifa," Genesis mumbled quietly. "There is no need for you to think so difficultly about this at all." He stroked her cheek with one hand, felt her soft skin against his own. He smiled at her then in such a loving manner, that she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it, entrapped within the web of geniality and amenity he had created, with soft, gentle threads, protecting her, keeping her secure. _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance,__hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey__, __in my own salvation__and your eternal slumber…"_ he quoted, bringing his lips to touch her skin, her cheek, softly, gently. His voice was unnecessarily beautiful, melodic, drawing her in like sirens did to unfortunate men at sea. "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return…"_

And then, with her waiting, her unnecessary pondering and thinking, his lips landed on hers, softly at first. His gentle lips against hers, waiting, just a simple touch that made her wonder what to do. He moved them against hers and then nibbled on her lower lip, and when she opened up, he blew into her mouth. A warm current made its way into her soul. His hands supported her, on her lower back and on the wall behind her. Tifa didn't know what she was doing, but the only thought that was circulating through her mind was that his kisses were pleasant, even electrifying. She didn't respond to his kisses, she didn't kiss back, but she wondered what it would feel like if she had. After a few more butterfly kisses, he whispered against her lips, "I can't fathom how to let you go now…" and continued, adding tongue. Tifa stiffened.

The door opened then and Zack waltzed in, looking rather happy. And after seeing the situation with Tifa and Genesis his jaw dropped. "Seriously, Gen, what the hell? You got her already?"

Genesis stopped kissing her, and Tifa flushed bright red. He didn't let her go though, still holding onto her. "It's my method of courting her – she has not accepted me at all. There is still Cadet Strife to deal with," Genesis said, a smirk spreading across his slightly swollen lips. "But, I must admit, most pleasant kiss I've ever had. It was as sweet as a dumb apple." He looked at her, licking his lips suggestively. "Have you kissed anyone before, Tifa?"

Tifa didn't answer, because she hadn't. She wanted to save her lips for someone special, and here she was giving away her kissing virginity to Genesis. She scowled at him. "I'm not talking to you anymore." She couldn't believe she'd just acted so inappropriately with him, that she'd responded even the slightest bit to his advances. She hadn't kissed him, but to even feel that it was pleasant, it was shameful for a woman like her. "That never happened, at all. Remember, I _didn't kiss you back_!" she said bluntly, looking him in the eye, a scowl on her face. Without looking at Zack or Genesis again, she shoved past the first's shoulder and made a beeline for the door.

"Well, that went well," Zack said. "I think she didn't appreciate your kiss too much, Gen." He wondered who she would choose in the end, his mentor's friend, or his chocobo. He considered himself a neutral party, a spectator, because he'd be happy with whomever she chose – it was interesting to watch.

"Puppy," Genesis started, "it appears that you do not understand women. I could feel her reaction, so in some way, at the very least, she enjoyed it. She may not have kissed me, but she was contemplating it. She will try to deny it, but the evidence is there, forever written in my heart, portrayed by LOVELESS_. My friend, your desire__is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…"_ He quoted this with practiced ease. "Now, my only issues are deciphering what her feelings for me truly are, and the prospect that had I not interrupted, she would have kissed Cloud." He touched his lips then, reminiscing upon the fateful moment just past when he had given the woman he was dearly attracted to the most exhilarating kiss of his memories. It only made it sweeter that she had never before locked lips with anyone besides him, he could see from her reaction. "I must do that again soon with our dear, sweet Tifa, puppy. It appears that I have become addicted…"

"Yeah, I can definitely see it. You're quoting much more LOVELESS lately," Zack said, nodding definitively.

"Of course," Genesis said, "it's my life, after all. And this entire scenario with dear, sweet Tifa, seems to me exactly like LOVELESS; I, the goddess blessed Hero, and she, the woman I grow to love and protect, not that it hasn't happened already, without shame of course."

And Zack couldn't help but be shocked about Genesis' admission, and who wouldn't be, knowing he was such a flirt. "So, you plan on telling her about the SOLDIER's, First Class in particular?"

"I never knew that you knew, puppy," Genesis said, quietly, melancholically. "And you choose to be with us regardless? Knowing what we are? Did you hear all of this from Angeal?" He was full of questions. He wondered if Zack was one of those rare souls who would accept him, accept Sephiroth, and Angeal as well. It seemed like he would be the type, strangely enough. Zack, though irritating, had an undying loyalty towards his friends, and even if not him, he certainly respected Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Angeal told me," Zack ascertained. "And no, I don't think of you all differently. To me, Seph will always be my friend, as unmoveable as a rock, Angeal will always be my honour bound mentor, and you'll always the narcissistic friend of Angeal, kind of my friend too..." he admitted, apprehensively. He knew that they had their own problems to deal with, that it was set deep inside them, that their own lack of self-confidence couldn't ward away the woes that being a SOLDIER caused. To them, they were brought up to be thought of as monsters, just because they were different. And it was all the fault of one man: Hojo.

"Thank you, Zackary," Genesis said, a slight smile on his face. Zack didn't know what brought it about, but he was so used to the look of arrogance which seemed to permanently etch itself into Genesis' face. An honest smile was rare for him. "I… perhaps I will, sometime. I will tell her, and wait for the rejection that will ultimately surface because of it," he said, smiling sadly, "for _the fates are cruel…_"

"Don't you trust Tifa at all?" Zack asked honestly. Upon his stunned look, Zack continued. "It seems like you don't. I accepted you, why shouldn't Tifa?"

Zack left the room then and Genesis was left to his own devices, to think about the words which floated in the room's air, to think about the possibility of telling Tifa what a monster was, that his very existence was a sin to mankind. Suddenly, the room seemed so very empty and the kiss shared with his dear, dear Tifa, seemed to shove itself in a crevasse within his mind, as if it never happened at all. Zack seemed to take all the elation he felt with him as he exited, and now while he was wondering what he should feel about Tifa, what he should predict her response to his confessions of existence would bring, whether it would bring a tempest or forgiving spring rain; he hoped it to be the latter.

_Don't you __**trust Tifa**__ at all?_

…_**trust Tifa**__ at all_

_**Trust Tifa**__…_

The words that Zack said echoed through his mind without relent, circling, unwilling to disappear. The concept of trusting was foreign to him. But to love required trust… and he claimed with all his heart to love Tifa. So, trust should have come alongside that, right?

_I accepted you, why shouldn't Tifa?_

And he wondered, would it be worth it after all, to tell Tifa all of his problems, to hope that she would comfort him with her waiting arms? Would it be worth it to hope that she wouldn't desert him immediately for Cadet Strife after he bore his heart and soul to her? Would it be worth it to hope that perhaps she would accept him at the very least? Would it worth it to hope that his rejection would remain elusive? He hoped it would be worth it to hope, because it appeared that because of the puppy, because of how Tifa had trapped his heart, he was doomed to bare his heart to her.

"It appears I am in deeper than I was formerly aware. Tifa it seems you control me now," Genesis mumbled to himself. "_Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…_"

* * *

><p>Tifa exited the room in a flurry, the colour of her cheeks as red as beetroot and her breathing heavy. She was confused, distraught almost. She wished she could shove it all away in a small treasure trove, never to be opened again. She didn't want to decipher her feelings at all – it was like confronting one's greatest fear. She was frightened, for she had never been romantically involved with a man before. Intimacy was frightening for those without experience. It was only natural.<p>

In her rush down the hallway, she bumped into someone. Steadying her feet so she wouldn't fall over, she looked up to meet the eyes of their resident ice cube, General Sephiroth. "Sorry," she told him stiffly. And it was only fair, for even if she was a brave woman, only fools wouldn't feel even the teensiest bit intimidated by Sephiroth.

"It's not a problem, Miss Lockhart," he answered. "You are not hurt, correct?" He looked at her, assessing any possible damage.

His concern made her smile, albeit slightly. He surprised her with his compassion and proved to be a wonderful friend to Zack and Genesis. Cloud also looked up to him, so that had to count for something. There was some small spark in Sephiroth which made him awe inspiring; Tifa was in no way ashamed to admit it. She admired him as well. "I'm fine, Sephiroth." But then, she didn't know what had come over her, a wave of gloom perchance? Tears collected in her eyes and her smile wobbled, nonexistent, like the quick onset of winter onto flowers, drying them, making them shrivel.

"You cry, why?" Sephiroth asked. He raised his hand and wiped the tears with his fingers. To him, he never saw tears often, and was always emotionally sharpened as a child by Hojo. He had never once cried himself. It was almost a childlike curiosity, and just a slight concern for Tifa Lockhart.

"I don't know what to do, that's why…" she answered softly, averting her eyes from his, wondering if she should talk to him. For some reason, his presence was a little comforting to her in her current state.

"Does it have to do with Genesis and Strife?" Sephiroth asked her softly. He had predicted it so, ever since he saw the signs of affection bubbling within his crimson haired friend for the woman in front of him. Of course, he hadn't understood at first, considering he wasn't the most astute person when it came to the deciphering of feelings, but with Angeal's help, he had understood. What Genesis felt for Tifa Lockhart was attraction at the very least; it had most likely progressed into something far deeper, especially with all his whining about Cadet Strife and his relationship with the one he cared deeply for.

"Yes," she answered him faintly. "I thought I was strong enough to break down because of stupid, girly feelings, but… I don't know anymore. I don't know how to make a proper assessment about myself and my choices now."

Tifa then, shocked, felt a hand upon her head, stroking her hair gently. When she looked at Sephiroth questioningly, he didn't even flinch. "Angeal used to do this to the children in the slums to comfort them. Speaking logically, it would seem you need the same comfort, no?" So he continued and she continued to talk to him, telling him about all her problems. Time passed by for them near the end of that hallway, with Sephiroth being incredibly considerate. She leaned against his chest for support.

"And I don't know what to feel anymore. Cloud is my childhood friend, and logically speaking, the one who understands me best; Genesis though, has always been good to me, always cared for me, and his teasing… even though I don't want it to affect me, it does," she admitted abashedly. "Cloud makes me feel warm inside, Genesis makes me feel like I'm heating up like a furnace, uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time."

"Only you know you the best," Sephiroth counselled. "I do not know much about feelings, but I do know that what you want to do will come to you eventually."

"I suppose," Tifa answered, thoroughly calmed down. Standing up tall now, she smiled brightly at Sephiroth. "Thank you – it means a lot." Without another word, she skipped off, prepared to prevent this day from making her miserable. Instead, she had focused on how the incidents led her to know Sephiroth better, to find that he was polite and sympathetic until his ice cold exterior.

Sephiroth wondered what possibly possessed him to comfort Tifa in the way that he did. But, seeing her bright smile made him think of the girl, Cissnei, her smile. He never wanted Cissnei to cry, but seeing Tifa cry unknowingly reminded him of her. Shaking his head, he decided he wouldn't ponder upon it anymore, as long as she was feeling better. Now, he supposed he should check on his narcissist of a friend who was no doubt moping about whatever had happened between him and Tifa. He supposed he owed it to him, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 484<em>


	14. Poetic Sorrow

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Hello, all - my apologies for the wait on this chapter. I finally got the inspiration to write again, so here it is. It is a slightly more serious chapter than its predecessors. All comments and criticism are appreciated. I hope that you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Poetic Sorrow<strong>

Sephiroth walked into his room after he had curiously displayed such compassion, such empathy, for Tifa Lockhart, only to run into Genesis who looked as if all the energy in the world had left his body. He sat on one of the beds, and opted to look at a blank spot on the wall. He heaved a deep sigh which was alas, more counterproductive as he looked more glum than he did when Sephiroth entered. Sephiroth thought he owed it to one of the few people who had the privileges of being his friend though, to properly identify his problem and coerce him into speaking about it.

"Genesis," he greeted squarely, "you don't look so well." He never had much social tact – though perhaps it was just more effective to start from the root of the issue, his current state of depression.

"What a blatantly obvious observation, _General_," Genesis answered with cutting sarcasm. "If you hadn't noticed the look upon my face, it doesn't quite embody the statement 'looking well', so it must be the opposite, shouldn't it?"

Sarcasm, narcissism, arrogance and impatience were amongst Genesis' not so charming traits; Sephiroth supposed it had to do with the fact he did grow up in an extremely well to do family, the richest in Banora – he hadn't exactly ever grown up humble, unlike his friend Angeal. Sephiroth had learned to deal with it though, accepting it as just a part of Genesis' slightly _bratty _personality. That and he was obviously distraught. That did quite did give him fair reason to be acting nippy.

"Excuse me, that may have been not blunt enough; what happened between you and Tifa, and why do you look so mortified, like your world has just ended?" Sephiroth told him dryly.

Genesis touched his temple and sighed dramatically. "I fear that my lovely Tifa will not accept a monster such as me. I kissed her, but…" For once his expression resembled a lost person, all of that arrogance dissipating into the air. He sighed again then, his mouth pulled into a thin line, his eyes looking more than just empty. "I am unsure… she won't accept me, I know it, but then Zackary… he told me to trust her. But, how am I expected to trust her when everything is at risk, when she could leave me heartbroken more so than any other woman? "

His voice all but oozed his care for her, surrounded it, enveloping it in its warm touch; he truly didn't know what to do, his care for her was more than just the simple ways of a womanizing Genesis. He was simply more than attracted to her. He looked for acceptance, for her to embrace all of him within the comforting heavenly breath of her soul, to refresh and heal his wounds. Sephiroth was not certain if Genesis realized just how much he loved her, that he truly and fully loved her. And that was saying much, considering how obvious it was – Sephiroth was no bright student when it came to analyzing feelings. Perhaps Angeal had seen this much before, when he had smiled secretly while watching them, while watching Genesis. That had given him a clue, and when he had asked, Angeal just smiled slightly, not answering him. Angeal had known, Zackary had known, now Sephiroth understood to the full extent. His love for her could cause him hurt, or the greatest happiness. He needed the latter – but Cadet Strife also had equal claims upon her heart.

"Trust her because she is the woman you have chosen," Sephiroth said simply, carefully evading the word 'love', hoping he would figure it out for himself. "Trust her because you need to, because you need her." He then exited, not even catching the glance of the rather lost Genesis.

* * *

><p>They were getting ready to check out the reactor in Gongaga, but the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tifa walked a short distance ahead of Genesis and Cloud, who were attempting to burn each other to a crisp with just their glances. It was tiresome. They would pretend to be all polite, when they were less than comfortable with each other.<p>

"_Cadet_ Strife, your last button is undone: keep in mind that you must look professional in front of a superior officer," Genesis would say, an amiable, but tight smile set upon his lips.

"Oh, thank you for warning me, _sir_. I'll be more careful next time," Cloud would reply, a forced chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh my goodness! Could you two be any more immature?" Tifa chided, hands on her hips. "Could you two cause any more of a ruckus? I'm tired of hearing you – grow up!" She didn't know what had simply caused her to snap like that, maybe it was her own pent up frustrations with the two males as well, the fact she had kissed Genesis and almost kissed Cloud, the fact she was caught in a sticky, inescapable web of problematic feelings. Why did crushes have to be so easy to get anyway? No one had a proper answer. If any scientist researched hormones and wrote a paper on why attraction was so problematic and how to solve the issues it brought upon human beings, they deserved an award. Silence ensued as the two instigators of the issue simply stared at her, unreadable expressions upon their faces.

"Tifa is correct – please don't mix work with your personal life, it only makes this uncomfortable," Sephiroth added bluntly, glancing from one to the other, Genesis and then Cloud. The latter shied away from his glance. "I strongly suggest you follow Miss Lockhart's example and peacefully do what you are supposed to and stop bringing your issues into this."

"What issues?" Genesis snapped. "All I was doing was warning Cadet Strife of his own blunder with his uniform." And with that, he stormed past them all, shoving past Zack harshly, a clear cloud of gloom over his head. Cloud glared at his back.

"He always was rather dramatic," Angeal said into the silence that was left by Genesis' absence.

Zack started chuckling. "I can believe that, 'Geal." He turned towards the rest of the group. "We should go and check out the reactor, it's just up ahead." He walked ahead as well. "Gen, wait up, I'm supposed to guide you there," he called.

"I am not blind, puppy, I can spot a gigantic chunk of metal, thank you very much," Genesis scoffed. With his nose up in the air, and a strut similar to how a peacock would impress its mate, he purposefully walked in front of Zack without even one look back.

"I wish he had just a little bit less of a temper," Tifa said, sighing. "It would make things so much less troublesome."

* * *

><p>Nexus and Lyon had been left to guard the entrance of the reactor to ensure no one else entered. Shinra had secrets. It was Tifa's first time in a reactor, and it was unpleasant. Not only did a strange fume waft around the general vicinity, travelling up her nostrils and make her slightly ill, but the place was also dusty and made her sneeze like no tomorrow. In a futile attempt to drive this dust away, she waved her hand frantically in front of her nose, trying to slap the air in front of her. But, the coughing and sneezing continued. Her lungs definitely wouldn't be well off after this. The reactor was also far too cold and looked barren, filled with large pipes and tubing. Sephiroth had been the one to type out the password into the lock outside and then lead them inside – they were the only forms of life there, yet it always seemed as if some vicious beast would crawl out from the shadows.<p>

"I think this place needs a desperate cleaning," Tifa said grimly.

"Heh, it does, but it's not like Shinra's going to do anything about that," Zack agreed, though he didn't seem to be affected by the stray dust and the chill. "Honestly, whenever I walk into a reactor, it reminds me of the uncomfortable stuffy feeling I get when I walk into Reno's room," he said bluntly, cringing when he remembered how he did in fact walk into the redhead's room. It was dusty, beer cans littered the place along with empty pizza boxes and smelly socks.

"Or the feeling we all get when walking into your room, puppy," Genesis snapped. Zack pouted. He looked at Tifa though, then approached her. He stroked her cheek slowly with the tips of his fingers, a concerned look on his face. "If you feel ill, please tell me – I would truly feel repentant if anything happened to you." Tifa flushed.

And, Cloud purposefully rammed past Genesis to get his arm away from his childhood friend. When Genesis glared at him, he looked at the man with an innocent expression. "I must've tripped Commander – my mistake."

Tifa groaned, giving up on the two men in front of her. Instead she walked ahead and turned to Sephiroth. "Where would we go check if something's up with the reactor?"

"We would check the core," Sephiroth replied coolly. He approached a door on the path that they were on and typed a few numbers into the keypad beside it. He then placed his hand on the metallic green scanner and watched as it hummed, reading his structure. The door opened. He gestured for the rest of them to follow, which they did without asking questions. Sephiroth knew what he was doing. It was an elevator, and inside, he lightly tapped the 'C' button, to lead to the core, presumably. They waited as the elevator made its slow descent. "Issues with the reactor stem from the core. Perhaps a monster has gotten in there and caused it to malfunction, or perhaps there's a problem with the machinery itself. If it's the former, we can fix it, and if it's the latter, we inform Rufus."

Rufus, Rufus, Rufus – Tifa had heard so much about him, and was mildly curious. He seemed frightening in the way that Elena and Rude had described him, but then when Sephiroth talked about him, it was strictly professional. Was he a good Vice President? She hoped she'd get to meet him soon.

Tifa looked around in the elevator, noting the silence as each member of their party drifted into their own thoughts. She noticed something curious when she eyes Genesis. For some reason, he seemed a little pale, just a little worse for wear; it wasn't very pleasant to look at. When she saw him hurting, clearly trying to be strong for whatever reason even though there was an issue bothering him, it hurt her too. Completely involuntarily, she felt the own _pang _resonate within her heart. Angeal obviously knew what the issue was, as he kept a comforting hand on his childhood friend's shoulder, trying to pass his own strength over. Sephiroth also knew, for he glanced often at Genesis out of the corner of his eye, even though his concern wasn't nearly as obvious as the tall, burly mentor of Zack. And speaking of Zack, he also knew. As soon as he noticed the expression on Genesis' face, sound reverberated through the elevator, as he recounted hysterical stories from his own childhood, attempting to make Genesis' mind drift away from the current thoughts it remained stationary on – the idle mind was a devil's workshop after all. Everyone but her and Cloud knew what was up, something that did make Tifa a little hurt, but those four did know each other for far longer than she'd been a part of their lives.

"-and then, you know Gen, my mom _spanked_ me- spanked! Can you believe it?" Zack recounted, cringing as he almost felt the phantom spank. "I learned that day that I should never underestimate my own mom. She's pretty scary, even though I love her. That's why even when she accused Tifa of being my girlfriend, I had a difficult time saying anything."

Genesis chuckled, though it was a tad forced. "Now I know why you're so cowardly, puppy. Not even being able to handle your own mother? That's a bit much, isn't it?" Tifa frowned as he realized he was trying much harder than usual to keep up his natural caustic, snappy, bratty, arrogant, self-absorbed persona. It was all a façade, and that made her feel a bit guilty.

After all, ulterior motives or not, Genesis had always asked her whether she'd been alright when she clearly wasn't. He had been the one to alleviate her nausea in the plane and wasn't disgusted with her when she'd thrown up all over the pure white snow. He also carried her when she got injured in battle, checked up on her in the hospital, and even brought her a special gift of Banora Whites (which she'd adored after she had tasted them) while he had been there. Even now, when they were entering the reactor and this gloom must have been settling upon him from even before, he'd checked if she was okay when she was coughing.

The guilt almost devoured her. What had she done for him - nothing. It was about the same as if she hadn't done anything for Cloud. What if she had never checked on Cloud's scrapes as a kid? What if she had never even checked on him now if he was suffering? Suddenly she felt a weight settle upon her shoulders. Had she been too partial toward Cloud because he was her childhood friend, a special person who had always had a piece of her heart? Had she ignored Genesis' needs?

And thinking about Cloud as well, she knew everything about him from head to toe, inside and outside, from his soul to his personality, his deepest secrets hidden away for no one to find. What about Genesis? Speaking honestly, she knew hardly anything about him besides the basics – that he happened to be a well-respected commander, a deadly fighter, a horribly flamboyant flirt, friends with Angeal, Sephiroth, and a sort of secondary, tough mentor to Zackary (and perhaps a friend in denial). But when had she ever seen him vulnerable? That flamboyancy had to have more hidden underneath, almost like how lemongrass could be peeled and peeled until the core, the edible centre was revealed. Genesis probably wasn't all he portrayed to the world; that image was just to make him seem strong to the public. He had to have those moments too, the moments when children would hide under their beds alone, awaiting the sounds of thunder and lightning to pass by, with no one by their side but darkness' cold and unloving embrace to keep them company – these moments that would bring upon tears, or the empty void, when one would wish they could feel something, anything, but then nothing would come. These were the most vulnerable moments that humans could display, Tifa knew, for she'd done the same as a child before she had met Cloud, when her father was far too busy and neglectful to even care one wink about her.

She wanted to discover who he was underneath all that flamboyancy, to be a person he could turn to in his dire need, or even trivial and frivolous need, just like he had been there for her.

It was these thoughts whizzing in her head at lightning speed that caused her to approach him, much to the distaste of Cloud, she could see, and the surprise of the others, even Sephiroth whose eyes widened just a little. Tifa knew that normally, she wouldn't be expected to show such affection and sympathy for Genesis, only Cloud, and that made her feel all the guiltier, and it only became worse, like a sponge soaking up water.

Tifa took his hand and grasped it in her own and caressed his skin with her thumbs. His skin was surprisingly soft for one who wielded a sword – not a blemish on it. He looked surprised. "I know something's wrong, Genesis. I won't ask to know what it is, but I hope that you'll feel better. You were always there for me whenever I was ill, so it's only fair I do the same. We said we'd be friends back in Icicle. You've been a wonderful one, whereas I've been… a terrible friend." It was painful to admit it, especially to someone like Tifa who had an endless amount of pride, but it was nothing but the honest truth. She had to get it out there for him to hear. So, she leaned against the wall beside him, between him and Zack, and continued to hold his hand to alleviate some of his pain, if only a little.

Looking over at Sephiroth, she noticed a slight smile on his lips, almost praising her. Similarly, a smile, though much less subtle, was on Angeal's face. Zack grinned as always. With all these reactions to her move, she knew she'd done the right thing, even if Cloud looked like he wanted to bite Genesis' head off.

Genesis grasped her hand tighter, vulnerable like a small child, even if he tried to hide it. "You… don't need to do anything for me, Tifa – you are wonderful just the way you have been acting. You have done much more for me than you could ever imagine, for just having you with me is enough to kill all my demons and purge all my sin." When he looked at her, she wondered what sort of expression she had on her own face. He was ever the poet, never fumbling for words, and speaking so eloquently that he would make a successful politician envious beyond belief. What he said was always so sappy yet, the way in which he said it did make her a little bit warm inside, right beside her heart. Then, the light in his eyes dimmed just a little, and to the shock of nearly everyone in the room, Sephiroth in particular who didn't think he would go through with it, he began to quote LOVELESS, to suit his situation like he normally did. He began to quote LOVELESS to describe his pain to the woman he _trusted, _even if he didn't tell her everything that was wrong, his life story, this was the beginning. Zack in particular looked at him with pride. Cloud listened and could hear the agony from every word – it wasn't just his melodic voice quoting poetry as usual. This was personal. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation_..." he quoted softly, tightening his grip on Tifa's hand. Then, he continued, with his own words, not those of LOVELESS. "Sin remains in the very recesses of this being, in the sole reason for existence. Demons plague this soul, running rampant, causing turmoil. How pitiful it is indeed, though does this being deserve such sympathy? Does this monstrous being, this monstrous _failure_, deserve to be liberated? This is to be debated, though light, his beautiful savior and liberator, unknowingly enters his domain," he said looking at her with such care that she had to force herself to keep eye contact, "and begins slowly to eradicate all darkness and sin from all of his essence with just her presence." Genesis paused then and stroked her cheek with his fingers again, his force of habit he had to admit. He had told her in his own little way what was happening with him and for some reason, he felt just a little better, like a weight hat been lifted from his shoulders. He felt every bit the hero in LOVELESS who had fallen for his damsel just then. Upon watching her widening eyes, her eyes which were so beautifully entranced by his poetry, almost as if he had put her under a spell like the witch in a children's fairy tale, he couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes quickly darted towards her pink, plump lips, though he realized that this time was not correct. Especially because of their audience – their audience which seemed very amused with the exception of Cloud, who was also, surprisingly reeled in by his story. "Thank you," he told her. "But you best keep that mouth of yours closed before I close it myself, my lips on yours of course." He never was one to mince words.

Tifa shut her mouth immediately and flushed like a beetroot. "You're welcome… you're free to talk to me anytime, you know." She was still captivated by his poetry, his beautiful words and the obvious pain which emanated from them. He truly was different, he truly was beautiful in how he expressed it to her, and it was almost musical.

"I will, Tifa," Genesis said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your worry truly makes me feel unworthy of you."

She flushed again, and Cloud, snapping out of it noticed. "_Sir_, that isn't really behavior befitting of a commanding officer, is it?" he said, a saccharine smile set upon his lips, which Genesis so graciously returned.

"I will keep that in mind, though it was only thanks," Genesis replied to the male, words dripping with venom.

"Good they're back to normal. I thought the sap was going to kill me," Zack said in mock horror. "That would have been the scariest death ever."

"A death that would most certainly come upon you, Zackary, judging by your existence and your actions as a human being," Sephiroth said teasingly.

Zack pouted, and then Angeal added, "I would like to defend my student, but Sephiroth always seems to speak truly about him." Zack looked affronted that no one seemed to give him support and was about to voice his opinion when the elevator finally _dinged._

"We have reached our destination; it's quite deep underground now," Sephiroth explained, pushing the button to open the doors. "Come now, we must be ready to solve whatever issue plagues this vile place." The doors opened and Sephiroth walked out, followed by Angeal, then Cloud. It was the first time Tifa had ever heard Sephiroth speak with such distaste about anything. It seems he had a personal grudge against this place, just like Genesis, and judging by the tint of anger mixed in with Angeal's usual stern expression, he had one too.

Tifa made sure her fingers were securely interlaced with Genesis' own before she squeezed his hand softly and gave him a small smile to silently ask him whether he was ready to go. This tenderness was unlike her, but she knew Genesis needed it now – it was obvious by her own unsatisfied guilt which lay floating in her mind.

Genesis gave her another kiss on the cheek for his own comfort and walked out with her, hand in hand, toward the core of the reactor, the place which he hated and feared so.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 868<em>


	15. Bonus Chapter: Raining Love Aplenty

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_This was a little Bonus Chapter I decided to write about Genesis' past, his musings etc. It's not short enough to be a drabble, but it is shorter than a regular chapter. As such, it will be a Bonus Chapter. I am nearly halfway done with the next chapter, so it will be done soon enough. I hope this will tide you all over for the time being. Please enjoy, any comments are appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter –Raining Love Aplenty<strong>

According to nearly everyone in the Shinra Corporation if so much as mentioned, Genesis Rhapsodos was popular with the opposite sex (in some cases the same sex, though he never encouraged these attentions) and was both poetic and romantic. As far as both Sephiroth and Angeal knew, Genesis had always been a flirt and never had a shortage of lovers. Most facts about Genesis, in fact, were in general consensus with the majority of the employees. Most of them, however, besides his two childhood friends and Zack Fair, who was too enamoured with his flower girl to even notice Genesis' blatant playboy tendencies, were wrong about one specific trait. Everyone knew that to survive and not be eaten alive, a woman shouldn't enter in a relationship with the auburn haired swordsman – this was correct, but why?

Why did Genesis feel the need to always flirt, to hand himself out so freely? These were some of the many (dreadfully wrong) conclusions compiled by the members of Shinra Inc.

According to the scientists of the company, he faced attraction very often and like any human being, felt the need to pursue it. Hojo in particular, head of the Science Division, secretly thought it may have been a factor created due to his experimentation, but he refused to admit it aloud because that would mean admitting failure to prodigious scientist, Professor Gast.

According to the secretaries of the company (not the normal ones, the 'groupies') he wanted to love many people at once because he was a kind person and he knew they loved him. He so hated to break fragile female hearts.

According to Scarlet of the Weapon's Development team Genesis Rhapsodos only felt attraction toward her. She believed that his frequent insults aimed toward her unique laugh was just another way of calling it cute. She also believed that his visitors to his bed were simply a way to prove to her that women wanted him, therefore she should want him too. Scarlet wasn't going to let him know that she thought he was attractive.

Vice President Rufus strongly believed that Genesis admired him like an older brother figure, thus imitated his habit of charming women into his bed.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

* * *

><p>Genesis was a lonely child, often experimented on. Even though he firmly believed he was an affluent urbanite rather than some farmer from the boondocks, he dearly missed his old apple tree and his old times spent with Angeal when he was being experimented on. The pain was so overwhelming that he didn't know, before the first time, he could cry so much in one day. And for an adolescent too! Preposterous.<p>

A sickly malicious smile appeared on Hollander face at the look of pain on the young boy as he continued to insert Mako injections into him. "It will only hurt for a little while longer."

Though young, Genesis knew not to believe him after witnessing that smile on the scientist's face and after being through this many times before. He grimaced as the pain shot through him again, almost as if daggers were slicing their way through him like a piece of meat. He glared as he saw cans of his beloved Banora White juice scattered around the old man's lab. How dare such a tainted, sadistic, malicious individual the juice that _he _developed without an ounce of guilt as to what he was doing.

"Curse you, Hollander," he whispered harshly, hoping that the scientist wouldn't hear, but also hoping that he would. If the man showed a negative reaction to his hate, Genesis was certain he would obtain some solace, some grim satisfaction.

He frowned as he realized that he was chained to a surgical table so he couldn't break free and simply sock the man in the eye (in a rather ungentlemanly way, he had to admit). How he wished he was back in Banora again with his beloved Banora Whites away from an old man he wished would just die. He never wished ill upon the elderly until this moment in time.

As true to Genesis' own thoughts, the pain lasted for six more hours, tirelessly, without end, until Genesis was more than exhausted from screaming but couldn't stop. The feeling of loneliness was agonizing as well. Someone, just anyone would do to rid himself of that aching feeling in his heart and his gut.

He always noticed how females looked at him, so he wondered in desperation, anything to make the pain go away, why not try?

* * *

><p>Before he realized it, he had fallen into a pit far too deep to remove himself from. He hoped that by going from person to person, someone would work – but it never did. Certainly it worked for a little while when he simply held her in the bed the next morning and hoped that she could comfort him. She never could. It eased the pain slightly, but it always came back with a vengeance, especially during Mako treatments or senseless experiments.<p>

Maybe it was to prove he wasn't a monster if a woman could sleep with him without feeling disgusted.

"Gen," she whispered, heavily lidded eyes ridden with list, lips upon his neck, barely grazing his skin. "Tomorrow as well?"

By that time, it was already over for him. He didn't feel anything for this woman who he quite honestly couldn't remember the name of. Genesis wondered when she had opted to call him by his nickname that he only bestowed permission upon two people to call him, Sephiroth and Angeal. Perhaps three, with Angeal's puppy.

He wondered what it would have been like if he had let her stay, but smiled wryly as he thought it would be the same the next night, giving himself so freely to the same woman twice. She wasn't worth that. None of them were. He just wanted their warmth and to get the hope that the one truly for him, like in his adored LOVELESS, would find him soon with a bright smile, a comfort only she could exude. All he wanted was to increase his own self-worth, but he gained the opposite from his fruitless endeavors.

"Of course, my lady," he answered smoothly as he slid out of the bed and began to button his coat. "Duty calls though, I will find you." Giving her a bright smile, he opened the door and stepped out, though not before taking a look at her face, still consumed by desire and smirked.

She looked so happy but didn't even bother to recognize that he had forgotten her name. _That _woman really wasn't worth it.

It was the same the next night, and the night after that.

* * *

><p>His pattern continued, through Sephiroth and Angeal's concern for a long while, until he ran into Tifa, the woman who demanded entry into the Turks to see her childhood friend. Certainly, he didn't think much of her at first even if he found her a little amusing. But then she knew LOVELESS, and through no interest in him did she know it. He didn't think anything of the concern he showed for her in Icicle when she had spectacularly vomited, a nice little impression of dear Cissnei.<p>

That night in Icicle though, he rethought it after their teasing little banter about a coffee mustache and her being so understanding. Tifa seemed to embody that care he looked for in people.

"It's not my problem," Tifa replied, knowingly. "I have to trust that you'll trust someone to tell them when, whatever the problem is, gets serious. I don't know you all that well, so I can't expect that person to be me. I'm glad that you enjoyed my company though. I enjoyed yours as well."

"You truly are a wonder, Tifa," he said. "I will do so."

He replied with this and kissed her cheeks so gently. He wondered if she even knew how atypical that was for him, the kisses on the hands, the cheek. Usually he would go straight for the lips but she made him not want to because he didn't need to. Tifa healed him with even the slightest touch from her and to her. Though all the teasing when he pulled Tifa into the bed the next morning, even in his lethargic state, she had no need to know it was all true.

"Well, how would you feel about staying like this, Miss Tifa?"

He had meant it when she was beside him in his bed. To just stay like that would have been far more gratifying than any sexual encounter with some random woman. Tifa was special. Tifa need only bless him with her voice, her voice of the Goddess, and like purifying winds, he would have felt himself be born anew. Those new feelings in him, he was starting to realize them. He knew later on he loved her, unconditionally. After teasing Cloud Strife in the infirmary, though feeling inexplicably incensed, he started to suspect. After teasing her when she called his 'skin nice' he was glowing.

"Skin?" Genesis questioned, amused. "I'm sure. But, it seems as if Elena has rubbed off on you, hmm?" He approached her slowly, almost like a predator approaching its frightened prey. He placed his finger underneath her chin, pushing it up, making her gaze meet his. "I have very nice skin? I thank you for thinking so highly of me, but would you not tell me what you initially were planning to say? You shouldn't have stopped; your rambling is rather endearing." He looked smug.

"I meant that you have nice skin! I meant to say that initially Genesis, not anything other than that," Tifa stated defiantly, crossing her arms. "Yes, very nice… skin."

"Is my skin so nice that you feel awkward seeing it on a daily basis?" Genesis questioned bluntly. He took her hand then, and guided it toward his face, brushing her fingertips across his skin, watching her flush and become even more nervous than earlier. "So, when I do this, you are aware of me, no? You like to touch my skin like this."

Genesis was far too forward, Tifa mused, although he still had the grace that Reno didn't. She snatched her hand back. "You don't need to rub it in my face that you're good looking. Its rather common knowledge, don't you think?" She scowled at him.

"My insinuation though, was not to find out what _other_ people think," he said dismissively, "but to find out what _you_ think, Tifa. Do you think I'm attractive?"

The fact that she even saw him as a man, let alone a good looking one, was something to celebrate. Perhaps then was when he wondered how big a space he held in her heart. Was it larger than Cloud's? He could only hope. Did he love her? He suspected.

Then he knew, and kissing her only ascertained it. Speaking his own poetry to her added onto LOVELESS also proved that love.

* * *

><p>He realized then that he had quit his habits altogether of hopping from woman to woman in hope of proving he wasn't a monster, in hope of gaining some warmth, some intimate human touch. He didn't regret it at all. He knew the reason why. He was going about it all the wrong way.<p>

Regardless though, he reached the end goal of his assignments – to find 'the one'. He knew it was Tifa Lockhart, the fiery woman from Nibelheim who had captured his heart and anything she offered would be enough for him. Anything at all she offered would be his salvation, just like in LOVELESS.

No one said that a little seduction couldn't help speed that offering process along though.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 1 972<em>


	16. Safety

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Hello, all. I am sorry for the long delay, but here is chapter 15. Hope you all like it. All comments are appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Safety<strong>

"So, where do you think the problem is? Seems pretty A-Okay to me," Zack said pointedly, looking around to see if there may be any visible issues. Tifa wondered where the issue was as well – it looked almost the same, large piping, bronze coloured walls, and contained that same mustiness that the upper levels had.

Sephiroth walked forward slowly, up a set of stairs. "Hear that?" he asked quietly. Everyone halted for just a moment to listen to what he was pointing out. A low rumbling could be heard, and a grotesque sound that reminded Tifa of leeches sucking blood out of an unfortunate individual. It continued on constantly, but it was subtle, so when they talked, it wasn't all that noticeable. "I believe a creature has taken refuge up here, which is causing the reactor to malfunction," he mused. He tapped at the tightly shut doorway at the top of the stairs. "It has to be where the main piping is," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Genesis walked past Sephiroth, up the stairs, and scanned his hand on the small panel outside the door at the top. "Being the hero, I suppose it is only natural for me to cut the red ribbon. Shall I?" Receiving no protest, and being Commander Rhapsodos, who would listen to no such protest, he scanned his hand on the panel located right next to the door and then held onto Rapier, ready to obliterate anything that so much as looked at him the wrong way. The door opened slowly. Everyone remained on guard.

Tifa felt anxiety take hold of her as thoughts ran rampant in her mind about what may have been behind that door – and it was obvious there was something less than pleasant. Cloud put his hand on her arm and gave her a soft smile, as if to say 'it would be okay'.

"It's okay, I'm good. Worry about yourself, you big crybaby," Tifa teased. Cloud flushed and turned away from embarrassment. He had never been thankful that she had remembered those moments of their childhood when he used to cry all the time with all attempts to be pacified being more than just futile.

"What in Gaia's name is that?" Angeal exclaimed, eyes wide. The others thought the same.

Behind the door, instead of open space and piping like what was expected, was a huge monster which was sucking on the conduits and energy. It had an unnatural number of limbs which it plugged into pipe entryways which it had made itself; this was where that sucking sound came from. It had no eyes, nor shape, and was tinged a nausea-inducing, unnatural glowing shade of chartreuse on its layered, translucent skin. Veins bulged from its shapeless body, pulsing to the rhythm of the _slurp, slurp. _

"A parasite of some kind," Sephiroth supplied. "It has been taking all the refined Mako for itself. Be cautious – it should have enhanced the creature."

Right when Sephiroth finished, the floor beneath them cracked a little, and right beneath an unfortunate Zack, a green tentacle sprung upward from the ground. He sidestepped it clumsily and with alarm, watched as the tentacle propelled itself to the ceiling, going straight through the roof.

"Holy _shit,_" Zack said, visibly shaken. "That would have put me out of commission for a long time, even _with _the Mako…"

Just when Angeal was about to reprimand Zack for his cussing, the floor cracked again and several more tentacles appeared from the ground, close to all the members of the party. Genesis leapt forward and took hold of Tifa, who, through the panic which had now encompassed the room, didn't know what to do as a tentacle burst forth from the ground beside her. As he did this, Rapier was in his hand, burning with a bright, scalding hot flame, and he sliced the nearest tentacle with such force it could be compared a lumberjack hacking a tree down.

"Are you unscathed, Tifa?" he asked, examining her skin for himself with his eyes.

"Just fine," she replied, a little irritated at her own inability to just move like everyone else seemed to have done. Before she could say anything more, Genesis fixed his gloves once and then went back to the fray, a sharp look in his eye. That's when she remembered that Genesis was a SOLDIER – that strategic intelligence in his gaze couldn't be found on just anyone. It was almost frightening. When he behaved as he normally did, she could never think that Genesis had the ability to fight like a god of vengeance like he seemed to be doing, like Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack also seemed to be doing.

"It's a lot bigger than it seems, eh?" Zack mused aloud, his voice echoing through the room. His sword was covered in thick green _goo_ (there was no other term to bestow it with), as well as his SOLDIER uniform. Just noticing it, he grimaced. "Well, now there's a need for a uniform replacement."

"You will get your uniform replacement, Zackary," Angeal told him, "as soon as this creature dies."

"I will finish this," Sephiroth commented, gesturing towards a glowing red area in its main body. The small doorway that served as a barrier between the monster and the party due to a lack of space had diminished considerably as the parasite destroyed the wall. It had little care for collateral damage, apparently.

Tifa and Cloud watched in amazement, while dodging the agile tentacles, as Sephiroth, with supersonic speed, cut straight through the creature as if it were made of paper, straight through its core. Swiftly disengaging Masamune from its body, he looked completely unperturbed. The rest of the monster turned to ash right when he pulled out his blade. Tifa grimaced, though she thought, with good reason, that its ash form was a bit less repulsive than its gooey, green form.

Genesis, on the other hand, looked rather sour. "Couldn't have let me finish this, could you, _General._"

Tifa sighed and outwardly showed disdain, but when it came down to it, she couldn't be happier that Genesis was acting as he usually did. It hurt her to think of that broken man in the elevator – it really did. To think that Genesis wouldn't tease anyone anymore, that he wouldn't recite poetry anymore, left a void in her heart. When had he gotten so close to her? She wondered this, but realized there was no use thinking about it. It was a fact that Genesis somehow wormed his way in and had become so attached to her, like a parasite almost, that she couldn't even live without his presence in her life somehow. Seeing him back to normal also made her think less about her confusion when it came to she and Cloud. Cloud who was so very important to her.

Sephiroth didn't answer, but merely analyzed the damage around him. Before he could say anything, Angeal, almost reading his mind, took out his PHS and sent a message to Reeve Tuesti, leader of Urban Development, about the damage done to the reactor. Tifa hadn't known who he was at first, but grew to sense that three First Class SOLDIER's and one Second Class, respected him. Apparently he was a pleasant man with a good sense of humour – someone who tried very hard to stand up for what he thought was right. Tifa learned from Angeal that Genesis respected him as well, even though he rarely showed it, because he made numerous excuses for him to get away from Hojo. Someone of his position in the company was nearly always listened to as well.

"I guess that's problem solved, eh?" Zack said, strangely sullen.

Sephiroth nodded, but looked at him with an oddly pitying glance before he walked out the door. Genesis as well, in a rare show of concern, pat his shoulder on the way out before following Sephiroth. Angeal led him out by the arm, while Cloud and Tifa followed behind them hesitantly.

* * *

><p>The mood was tense on the way back to the residential area of Gongaga and Tifa soon learned why by simply observing. It was because they had to leave immediately. SOLDIER's didn't often get time off when they were Second or First Class. The Shinra executives who gave them missions were often brutal, working them to the bone. If Sephiroth, who was in all respects, the head of the SOLDIER's, had been any other man, he would have collapsed from overwork by this time.<p>

Zack, the overly excitable puppy, had never looked so down in the time that Tifa had known him. He had always been happy, never letting his smile slide off his lips for even a second. But now, he was so sullen that Tifa had noticed how much the group relied on him to keep everyone's morale high. Genesis had resorted to pulling out his copy of LOVELESS, mouthing the words to himself, but even she could tell he wasn't as interested in it as he was usually. He didn't have that passionate, adoring expression adorning his features like he often did while speaking or reading LOVELESS. Now he looked blank. Sephiroth looked straight up ahead, his posture as immaculate as always. Though he normally looked foreboding, there now existed a tension in him, almost like an elastic band pulled back all the way but not being released. Angeal had taken the job of comforting Zack, like a mentor should, while Tifa, Cloud, Nexus and Lyon trailed behind, quite unsure as to what to do.

"Zack doesn't look too good, does he?" Lyon whispered to Cloud in a stiff, rather awkward manner. He wasn't sure whether to sport a frown or just wear a blank expression as so many others around him.

Cloud just hummed in agreement, but didn't add any more to the conversation. The silence was deafening. Tifa couldn't take it, but didn't know what to actually say to make the situation better. It hurt. Zack hurting in turn hurt her.

"You can't do anything, Tifa. Don't feel guilty for things you can't control," Nexus said wisely, patting her on the shoulder lightly. "You have to take it in stride. If you get affected by every little thing that other people feel, soon you won't be standing. Don't feel it as if it were your own feelings."

Of course, she could see where Nexus was coming from, he was much more wise than herself, could give much better advice, stay rational and not follow his heart. In those ways, he could almost be compared to Sephiroth. But Tifa wasn't like that. She remembered that it was Zack who ultimately brought her to meet Cloud, to find a sort of family within his friends, even though a truckload of confusion came along with it.

* * *

><p>After a tearful, emotional goodbye wherein Zack hugged his parents and promised to write and visit as soon as he could, they were getting the helicopter ready. Zack tried to be strong for his parents, Tifa could tell. He never once let a tear fall, even though his smile quavered. He must have been used to pretending and hiding his emotions, always wearing a mask to make people believe he was okay. He sat now in front of the house, looking blankly ahead as if all emotion was sucked out of him.<p>

"Zack," Tifa mumbled, and without saying a word she embraced him. "You'll see them again. And you can write really often, right?" He placed his hand over her arm to reciprocate the awkward hug in which she bent over and he sat on the steps.

"It's hard," he explained. "It's hard trying to be SOLDIER when I know I could help out so much at home, y'know? I never thought I was the type of kid to ever get homesick. I was always the one who hated going home after playing and fighting monsters long after sundown when I was younger." It was then his first tear fell. Tifa never felt more hurt. It was Zack crying, ever cheerful Zack who always tried his best to be a hero and help others. It was Zack who started her on her path in Midgar. "I hardly get any chances to see them and I wonder how they're doing without me. I'm not there to help out anymore and my parents are getting older. I want to be a hero, it's my dream… but Mom and Dad, they force smiles now to make me think that everything's alright. Dad has his back problems too…"

So that was why he tried to be so helpful during the last couple days with his parents, not letting them do anything for him, helping out with all the housework, the laundry, the cooking. Zack wanted to be of use to his parents, and pursuing his dream really interfered with that.

"Sometimes, having supportive parents is difficult. They never tell you what they're feeling because it might change how you think of your dream." By now, Zack's face was entirely buried in the crook of Tifa's neck as he sniffled a little.

"You'll be okay," she cooed in an almost motherly manner. Tifa held him silently, hoping to be at least a little bit of comfort for the time being, to help him when he was at his worst, just like he always helped everyone else. "I promise."

* * *

><p>When they got back, Tifa reported to Tseng. He in turn ordered her to go give in a bunch of reports to Vice President Rufus. It had been a long time coming and now Tifa could feel her throat close up. Elena and Rude had told her plenty of horror stories about the Vice President, how he was an even worse skirt chaser than Reno in some sense, but with the class that Genesis possessed. Cloud, Nexus and Lyon had told her, from what they'd observed, that he seemed to thrive on the admiration he got from his subordinates.<p>

Zack scared her the most when he had told her, "Well, no point sugar-coating it. Every woman Rufus has had his eye on, he's gotten, and in most cases slept with. Elena's one of the few who only got away with a crush." He grinned. "Even Rufus couldn't stand corrupting her like that."

"What about Cissnei?" Tifa asked, dreading the answer.

"Ciss has avoided him well enough since she first started here. Rufus has only gotten quick glimpses of her here and there, so he couldn't really begin his master plan of seduction." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "And Sephiroth is crazily protective over her. Like, if anyone hurts her, they're likely to end up as a Masamune kebab, no jokes."

"So how is he any worse than Genesis?" Tifa exclaimed, slightly nervous. "Genesis is kind of a player too."

Zack paused. "Well Gen had his own reasons – he's much better now, see? And he never really felt such an overwhelming urge of wanting someone enough to care whether they slept with him or not. They always came to him. He thought he was doing them a favour." He became glum just thinking about Genesis' past. "But Rufus… he doesn't care. He'll approach girls, and he has no reason for doing so besides really being heartless. After he's done with the girls who he approached, he leaves them broken."

Tifa didn't know how to reply. Silence engulfed the two and no sounds were heard in the hallway for the longest ten minutes of her young adult life.

Tifa knocked on the door to the Vice President's domain nervously with the back of her fist. She walked on the spot and took deep breaths to try to pin down the nausea which was settling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to postpone this meeting for as long as possible due to the credible warnings of both Elena, Rude and even Reno. When Reno warned someone of something, god knew he was serious.

"Come in," the low voice, that sent pleasant tingles down Tifa's spine, said. She slapped herself mentally. She should not be thinking about him this way if she was going to get out alive.

"Come on Tifa, snap out of it," she muttered to herself as she hesitantly walked in, stack of reports in her arms, held tightly to her body. The door creaked, similar to in a terrible horror film.

Inside was a man who sat on one of those leather, revolving chairs, with neat, well-kept blonde hair and an immaculate white suit. The office also showed the same soul as its owner, clean, everything in it from the paintings to the clock, of top quality from the finest brands. When he looked up, his gaze pierced her soul. She shuddered, imagining herself becoming minced meat in a matter of seconds. Not even Master Zangan's training would help her if she got caught by Rufus Shinra.

"I have the reports for you. Tseng sent me to put them here," Tifa said, stronger than she felt. She refused to let her voice quaver and tried to futilely suppress the sweat forming on her shaking hands. Supressing bodily functions were a bit difficult, however.

"Oh, really," he replied calmly while neatly printing his signature at the corner of some official document in black ink. Even the pens he used were top class. "Please come over here and place them on the desk."

Tifa did as she was told and approached the desk cautiously, like a herbivore checking if it was safe to eat and that her predators weren't around. She shuffled the papers around a bit, ensuring that the stack was as neat as the rest of his room, and placed them on the corner of his table, scanning his angular features and clear skin for just a moment before scurrying away.

She thought she could get away, but was halted by his voice. "I've never seen you around before. What's your name, _Turk_." When she cursed and turned around slightly, she noted that he now had his chin in his right palm as he gave her his undivided attention.

"Tifa Lockhart," Tifa replied nonchalantly, even though inside she felt herself becoming more and more like Elena with each passing second.

"Ah, the new recruit that Tseng told me about." Rufus stood up from his seat and in just a few long glides, was directly in front of her. Tifa felt him take her chin in his hands, analyzing her face like a researcher would analyze a specimen. She had never felt such anger bubble up within her yet been unable to do anything about it. "Well, you certainly pass in the looks department." He chuckled a little. Tifa didn't understand what he found amusing. Before anything could go any further, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Rufus said, sighing at the interruption. Tifa's eyes widened as Genesis strolled in like he owned the place. "Rhapsodos, what are you doing here. Did you flirt with the secretary to get in again?"

"It was simple," Genesis replied, forcing a smile. "I asked Tseng where Tifa was, and he said I could find her up here. If only he wasn't so dense as to send her into the lion's den all by herself." He grabbed her arm protectively. "Now, now, have any other woman you want, Rufus, just not this one. Or Cissnei for that matter if you don't want Sephiroth to disembowel you."

Tifa watched the two glare at each other in confusion. Rufus said smirking, "Well, you're the same as me, aren't you? It's only recently when you stopped sleeping around." He paused for a minute, looking at Tifa. "Well, there are other women around anyway. However…"

Genesis didn't react. "I had my reasons and please do not think about it. I will disembowel you myself." He looked at Tifa briefly before pulling her alongside him and exiting the room. "Come Tifa, we leave."

Rufus chuckled good-naturedly. "Come by anytime, Lockhart."

Genesis held her tightly against him in the hallway, once they'd reached a safe distance away from Rufus' room. "I can't believe Tseng sent you here. I will have a word with him. A girl should never be so close to a man like him unless they wish dearly to be burned." Genesis' hot breath hit her neck in warm, soothing currents. She felt safe there, and all the anxiety built up from her meeting with Rufus evaporated.

"Thank you," she said quietly, leaning into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, she didn't know how long exactly. Nor did she know when she had gotten so weak. She smiled though and thumped Genesis on the chest roughly. "I'm Tifa Lockhart, though. I'll be fine. Just because he's Vice President, he can't treat me like an object."

"You'll be fine," Genesis agreed, giving her a heartwarming smile back and a kiss on the cheek. Tifa felt her heart race a mile a minute.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3 518<em>


	17. Rufus and Trouble

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Finally, the next chapter is here. Rufus is back for some more action and Tifa gets into some problems. Any comments or criticism is appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Rufus and Trouble<strong>

Tifa completed her paperwork slowly at the table, ensuring that it was written neatly and that the paper was crinkle free. She didn't know when her obsession when making it neat started – she'd never been the most organized person. Tifa still thought about Rufus though, and attempted to occupy her mind this way- thinking about him was far too frightening.

"You might wanna get that done faster, yo," Reno exclaimed, walking past her desk. He laughed at her confused expression. "You mean, you didn't know, yo?"

"Know what," Tifa bit out. She didn't know why simply seeing Reno's face and his mane of red hair pissed her off. Really though, anyone who acted as though they knew something more than her and treated her like their own personal joke garnered her personal dislike.

"Last person to hand in the paperwork hands it in to Rufus, yo. Not a problem for Rude and I yo, and we hand it in when Elena doesn't get it in on time," he exclaimed, "but you're out of luck today. If you're last, you gotta hand it in 'cause Rude and I are doing somethin' in the slums tonight for Tseng, yo." And seeing her distressed expression was enough for him to get enough entertainment for the next week apparently, with the way he guffawed upon seeing it. "Yo, if you get it done quick, we can grab drinks in town and I can complete our business in the slums later."

Tifa pursed her lips and looked at him coolly. "I'm not interested in going out on a date," she said, "_yo,"_ she added mockingly.

The very thought of pursuing something like that with Reno made her hair stand up on end. Reno was a womanizer, she knew now for certain. Why she remembered him just the other day kissing a random girl in the Turk office. Though, to be honest, she was rather surprised he wasn't just a pervert. Apparently he managed to score, unless he paid her, which was against the Shinra Code of Conduct. Reno never did care though, so chances are that was what happened. She refused to believe the fact that women would go along willingly with it all.

"Suit yourself, but it seems you're going to have plans," Reno answered, snickering as Elena scurried by him and placed her paperwork in the folder taped to the door. "Looks like you're going to see Rufus tonight, yo."

Tifa could hear his laughter all the way out the door, echoing through the hallways as she groaned and placed her head in her hands. It was funny how a chance she took to avoid thinking about Rufus came back full force to an expected meeting. She even attempted to distract herself with why she thought that women didn't like Reno - and everyone knew talking about Reno in general demanded that one got their head checked. He wasn't the most pleasant person on the universe.

* * *

><p>When she completed the paperwork, she slowly put it into the folder, removed it from its hanging position on the door and sluggishly walked down the hallway. Another confrontation with Rufus really didn't sound good. Instead of clicking the number for the floor of the Vice President's office in the elevator, she tapped the number for the SOLDIER Floor. She didn't know why, she just hoped she'd run into anyone capable of bringing her up to the Vice President's office. She didn't want to go herself. The thought scared her more and more – what would have happened if Genesis hadn't been there that day, if he hadn't gone up and saved her like some wannabe prince.<p>

Well, probably, Tifa would have snapped, punched Rufus in the face and lost her job. There would have been no way she would have taken being sexually harassed without fighting. But then, she'd lose her chance to be close to Cloud, and the other people she had grown to treasure over her time spent in Shinra.

Without looking at any of the obviously curious SOLDIER's to find a Turk on their floor, she sat down in the lounge area and placed her head in her hands. She _really_ didn't want to go see Rufus. Tifa didn't want to be harassed, nor lose her job for injuring her boss. But then, she knew it in her heart.

Even if she had the option, _could she _hurt Rufus? He was the Vice President, and unless he was some prissy rich brat (which could be possible, just by looking at him) he must have had some combat training. The worst case scenario was that self-defence would turn into her getting fired and him not even getting a skinned knee. The thought made her more depressed.

"Tifa?" a voice called, and Tifa vaguely noticed a pale hand waving in front of her face. She blinked and look upward, to be met with wide blue eyes and blond hair, her friend Cloud, right when she needed. She couldn't help sending him a small, slightly wobbly smile. "What're you doing here?" He took a seat beside her and looked at her anxiously, that worried look she'd gotten so used to seeing back from when she was younger. "Is anything wrong?"

"Don't remind me," she moaned, placing her head in her hands once more. "I have to go see that _jerk_ after…" She paused for a moment and looked at him curiously, "But you're not in SOLDIER either, Cloud. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, you see," he started, looking sort of embarrassed, a small pink flush resting on his cheeks, "My instructors recommended me. So, pretty much, I have permission to participate in the SOLDIER exams in a week. I won't be at headquarters for a few days, but at least I'll be a little closer to Zack if I make it. And I'll be a little closer to Sephiroth in skill, kind of…" he whispered the last bit, almost embarrassed to even say it. "Well, maybe not Sephiroth, since he's the legendary General, but definitely Zack."

"Congratulations, Cloud!" Tifa said honestly giving him a small smile. It was funny, she remembered when she'd been back in Nibelheim, unable to honestly wish Cloud well in anything since he'd been gone and she wanted him back so desperately. When he'd been there with her, she always said he would do well only because she tought he would never pick up the courage and leave to Midgar. Somehow, the thought hurt that she never really moved on with her life, even if she was much happier now than back with her father. Cloud somehow moved on with his life.

"So," he said quickly though, staring right into her eyes wiping aside any excitement he might have held for his accomplishment. "What's wrong with you?"

Tifa leaned back in her seat and sighed. "I have to go hand in paperwork to Rufus, and last time I met him really… didn't go on so well."

Cloud didn't look confused in the least, he almost looked pityingly at her. "Ah, Rufus," he said simply as if that explained everything. Apparently the man's reputation had travelled far and wide. "You came here because you were hoping to meet one of us to bring you there, right?" At her strangely guilty look, he knew he was correct. He chuckled at her expression and placed an arm reluctantly around her shoulder. She stiffened noticeably and blushed. He took that as a good sign and felt nervous butterflies flitter around his stomach as well. "No need to look so guilty. We're here for you… even Rhapsodos," he said, grimly. Even though he really didn't like him and how close he managed to get to his childhood friend and love interest, the man was concerned for her well-being.

"I know, I just feel kind of pathetic that this is the only reason that I came to the floor for," Tifa whispered. "I'm not afraid _of _him; I'm afraid what I'll do _to _him. If I do anything, I have to kiss my job goodbye, and then I won't be close to any of you anymore. I'll have to go back to Nibelheim and not see you for a long time, Cloud." She tightened her fist around her dress pants, watching as the material crinkled beneath her tight grip.

"That's true," Cloud said, "but don't feel pathetic. You came here so you could get help – that's important. Rufus really shouldn't be dealt with alone by a girl." Tifa nodded. "And we all know you could probably kick his ass anyway, just that you can't considering your position," he whispered. Tifa grinned in response. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mobile device, a PHS.

"Ah, I heard about those, wanted one but never got one," Tifa explained, tapping the surface of the phone with her fingers. "You get one if you become a Shinra employee right?"

Cloud nodded. "You should ask Tseng about it – knowing him he forgot because of more important things, but you should have one too." He dialed in a couple numbers and placed it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Zack," Cloud mouthed. "Hey, Zack?"

"_Oh, hey chocobo – what's up?"_ the voice on the other end of the line greeted amicably. That exuberant, jovial voice could only be Zack. No one could ever sound as hyperactive as him.

"Wanted to ask if you could escort Tifa. She has to see Rufus and she doesn't want to go alone, for obvious reasons," Cloud explained. "You're free today, right?"

"_Ouch. Going to Rufus really sucks,"_ Zack said almost sympathetically though he didn't talk to Tifa. _"Yeah, I can bring her up there. I finished some work for Angeal, so I'm all good to go. Where are you?"_

"SOLDIER Floor," Cloud told him and then they both hung up after Zack said he was on his way. Cloud turned to Tifa. "I can't bring you up there myself since I haven't even taken the SOLDIER exams yet, but Zack can. I even heard he has the potential to make it to First Class soon enough. He's held in pretty high esteem, especially since he's close to Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis." Cloud looked at her and smiled softly. "But, I'll be good enough for you soon enough – I'll take you up there myself. I'll be in SOLDIER soon, I'll pass this exam!"

The very thought that Cloud thought he wasn't good enough for her the way he was made Tifa narrow her eyes in disagreement. "Pass the SOLDIER exam for yourself Cloud. I know this is your dream," she started. Tifa grabbed his hand and held it closer to her, watching as the male looked a little nervous. "But, you'll always be good enough for me, Cloud. You're my childhood friend, you're special to me. Whether or not you can take me anywhere doesn't matter to me." Tifa finished with a grin and punched him in the arm. Cloud winced slightly, noticing that her punches were as tough as ever. "Thanks for calling Zack though. I wouldn't want to deal with that jerk by myself. Who knows what could happen to him?" _Or her, _she thought mildly, wondering about the rich heir's fighting prowess.

"It's no problem. Zack'll be here in a bit," Cloud said, hesitantly. Looking at her, though not directly, he started again at her prompting look, "When I complete my exam… we should celebrate shouldn't we?" He slapped himself mentally for wimping out of asking her on a date.

"Of course," she said, grinning widely.

"I have to go now to do some work for an Instructor." He got up and flushed like a beetroot before bending down and kissing her intimately on the cheek. He could feel the heat radiating from it, and his lips pulled into a smile. Then, without waiting to see her reaction, whether negative or positive, mumbled a small, "See you," and walked quickly away, a small skip in his step.

Tifa held her cheek with the palm of her hand, directly over where he placed his lips to her skin, not certain what to feel. The butterflies remained, dancing in her stomach, colours of blue, pink and gold, meshing together in an immeasurably tangled, beautiful web of emotion. "It was just a kiss on the cheek…" she said, "Why am I getting so flustered?" She wondered why, thought back to Genesis' kiss on her lips, harsh, passionate, yet tender and flushed even more. "I wonder why though…" Tifa mumbled. She shook her head, telling herself she refused to think about that kiss because it never happened.

Indeed she wondered what she did to catch their attention. For Genesis, was it the vomit? Did her throwing up capture his heart like some cheesy romance novel? For Cloud, she'd been absent for a while from his life, so why on earth did he even feel like that toward her. It made her warm, but she wondered why. She hated being confused.

"Tifa?" a voice called. Tifa snapped out of her reverie and looked up, noticing Zack standing in front of her, observing her expression with curious eyes. A sense of deja-vu enveloped her, he acted so similar to Cloud earlier. "Worried about seeing Rufus?" he teased then grinned, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. "I'll protect you, don't worry." And he probably would have to face Genesis' and Cloud's killing intent if he didn't, he thought.

Tifa stood up, absentmindedly brushing dirt off of her clothes before turning to Zack, a smile on her face. "With you here, I know I have nothing to worry about."

Zack all but melted when he heard that and the look on his face betrayed that happiness. He tried to restain himself, but couldn't, capturing her in his arms, pressing her to his chest. "Aw, thanks Tifa! I'm glad I'm your friend." He hugged her harder and harder.

"Zack, air," Tifa rasped, clawing at his chest.

He let her go, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about that," he said. Tifa pat him on the shoulder once, telling him she didn't mind, before they headed to the elevator to press the floor number where the Vice President resided, determined to give him that paperwork and exit unscathed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tifa, you're here again?" Tifa looked at the man with barely concealed distaste. His hands were clasped in a gentlemanly fashion on the desk in front of him and his suit was as immaculate as the first time she'd seen him. He had not a hair out of place either. It was unnerving and she didn't like it. Tifa felt all her muscles tensing as a result before a comforting hand lay on her shoulder and she remembered, Zack was with her, she wasn't in it alone. His gaze shifted to Zack. "And why, pray tell, have you come along, <em>puppy<em>?"

"I was heading this way… you know… by chance and I was planning on going with Tifa to dinner later, so yeah, here I am," Zack finished lamely, now tensing himself because of the sharp gaze on him. Tifa mildly thought that Zack could have come up with a better lie and at least sound convincing, but it was _Zack _after all.

"Is that so, well," Rufus said, "if you're planning on going to dinner later, why not wait outside?" His voice was deceivingly kind. "After all, I was planning on talking with her in private – a conversation you really shouldn't waste your time listening in on, no?" He smiled slightly, though beneath that, Tifa could definitely catch a hint of a grimace – one not so nice at all. Tifa clenched her fists, truly not wanting to be alone with him at all.

When she looked at Zack, she saw him hastily typing something on his PHS out of view of Rufus' eyes before he put it away in his back pocket. With a bright smile, he looked at Rufus, "That's true." He turned to Tifa. "If you hand in your papers right now, we can go to dinner. I'll wait outside, _trust me._" He gave her a wink, relaxing her before he headed out the door. Tifa was still surprised he stuck with that lie.

Rufus, as expected, got up off his seat and made his way towards her, holding his hand out. "Papers, would you?"

"Yes," Tifa muttered noncommittally before handing them to him quicker than she'd ever done anything in her life, careful to avoid his hands. She had no desire to touch him.

"Why is Rhapsodos so enraptured with you?" Rufus murmured when he took the papers from her hands. With his other, he let the tips of his fingers brush against her skin, exactly the same planes of her cheek he touched the last time she met him. "I want to find out." When he leant in to kiss her, his eyes half lidded, and her nails from her fist dug deep into her palms, drawing blood, something within her snapped.

The door slammed open. Tifa gripped Rufus' wrist with her hands, grinding his bones together, looking at him like a wild beast, ferocious, untamed. If he had been anyone else, his expression would have been more than just in pain. Rufus, however, looked blank – the smirk had been wiped off in the least.

"Tifa!"

She didn't hear the voice call and held his wrist tighter, pulled her lips into a tighter line. She couldn't continue being the damsel – hell, she used to protect Cloud, so what was she doing letting him walk all over her? It was because she was so afraid to lose him, but the thought that the man in front of her had broken so many women's hearts without any good reason set her own heart aflame, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"You will stop, won't you – _Vice President,"_ Tifa stated through gritted teeth, crushing his wrist just enough so his bones wouldn't snap beneath brute force. He nodded, somewhat reluctantly before she literally threw his hand down. "Go ahead and report me. I don't care anymore. This is an abuse of power."

Silence engulfed the room before Rufus simply placed the papers on his desk. "You may go."

Tifa was led out by someone she knew. She knew, red tendrils of hair, red leather, but she was too much in shock to do anything nor recall why they seemed so familiar. She immediately regretted it. She lost control. The tears formed – Shinra really wouldn't be hosting her much longer, would they? She felt them drip down her face even though she told herself over and over they weren't coming, that she'd simply imagined them. The wet trails told her everything, why she'd been crying, and also contained the last hope of her life. She would sink back into that pitiful state back in Nibelheim.

It seemed her father was right though, she would always come crawling back to him.

* * *

><p>When he was by himself Rufus thought back to what she said about him abusing his power and wondered if so. He was Vice President, he should be making the calls on what to do with that power. But her spirit, his wrist was still sore – the pinks and purples blossomed on his wrist like a snake wrapping around them. He remembered the hurt, how she was the first girl who bothered to defend herself, one of the few people in general besides Sephiroth and Genesis, Zack as well in his own strange little way. Rufus knew he had been the one to send Genesis over.<p>

She didn't care, she'd said; Rufus knew she did, those tears and that expression betrayed everything. Looking at the palm of his hand and sitting down on the chair behind his desk, revolving it like a child would for the first time sitting on it, he wondered what to do about it.

That expression got to him though – perhaps that was what Genesis found so enticing about her, her ability to fight and say clearly what was wrong, her honesty.

"What to do, indeed?" he told himself, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of the table. When his phone rang, he snapped out of his thought process, shuffling all the files around in his brain. He picked up the phone sounding about just as tired as a Vice President of a company should sound, even if for the wrong reasons.

"Scarlet from Weapons Development wants to hand a weapon proposal to you," the secretary's voice said from the phone.

"Send her up," Rufus answered. He detested Scarlet, but at least it appeared as if she were doing her job. The sooner he was done with her, the sooner he could melt back into thought and attempt to figure out a problem for his current dilemma. To dismiss Tifa, or not to dismiss Tifa?

* * *

><p>Word Count: 3 500<p> 


	18. Of Horror

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Hello everyone. Pretty quick update this time, isn't it? This chapter is more focused on Tifa trying to forget. It has a little bit of GenTi in it, but it mostly has a brotherly and sisterly relationship between Zack and Tifa and affection from Sephiroth to Tifa. I hope I added a little bit of well-done snark in that gets past her gloomy mood at the moment._

_Also, I don't want to turn this into a very lengthy author's note, but I wanted to tell you all I have a new FFVII story out – for you Genesis/Tifa fans it will be worth your while, long chapters as well as a Time Travel, though significantly more emotional. I spent quite a bit of time writing the two chapters out so far. I recommend you all check it out – I would love you hear your opinions on it as they all mean so much to me. The story is 'Tempus' Paladin' – look it up if you feel up for reading another Genesis/Tifa story or another story to tide you over. Also, thank you so much for the support on this story so far._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Of Horror<strong>

Tifa didn't know why the tears kept falling one by one and why the hiccups in her throat surfaced, an uncomfortable sensation like a plugged drain, almost as if she wanted to say something, do anything, but the voice wouldn't come. Genesis kept a hand on her wrist and led her into the elevator wordlessly- where he was bringing her, she didn't know, but that touch was reassuring at the time, warm, reassuring. Tifa wondered when she'd become such a crybaby, much like Cloud back when he was younger, crying over skinned knees and spilt milk. Did she really become so weak?

Would she… never see Cloud again? Was last time the final time?

"Tifa, please don't cry," he said, like the satin filling of milk chocolate, "it hurts me to see it." Tifa didn't pay attention, but felt his skin upon her cheeks, brushing her tears away, taking them on a journey to bring sadness elsewhere, not to her. "Rufus can't do anything. He won't. Everything will be fine."

She wanted to believe him, wanted to believe those words that spoke of nice promises of nice wishes. "I don't want to go home…" Tifa didn't – she didn't want to go home and enter her house, to tell her father he'd been right all along, that she would come crawling back to him, begging him to take her in so she could live her live uselessly in a small town that could never satisfy her thirst for adventure, her thirst for meeting new people. And to see Cloud.

"Now, why wouldn't you?" Genesis muttered, chuckling a little as he saw her glare, as if saying that he should know why and he was an idiot if he didn't know. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises__, n__othing shall forestall my return_… This is your home - why would you have any desire to leave?"

Tifa noticed then that he took her to the SOLDIER floor, and they currently stood outside Sephiroth's place. Not even his, like she expected – so she asked, "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to make you forget about everything that happened today," Genesis said, giving her a small smile. "We're all just going to relax today – Sephiroth, Angeal, the puppy, you and I." He looked almost reluctant when he said, "Cadet Strife too, if you would so incline." He would rather not, he knew – but the expression on her face, everything called for the reason her not wanting to leave having a strong bearing to the presence of Cloud. If she were not to see him again, she would cry. He wondered if she would feel bad if he never saw her again, but then threw the thought aside. Wishing for her to show a reaction to him seemed selfish. But he couldn't help it. "Perhaps even some of your Turk friends. Is Cissnei in?"

"Maybe," Tifa whispered, clenching her fists when Genesis knocked on Sephiroth's door. Her knuckles turned white from strain. He looked at her questioningly, quirking a brow. She just shook her head. Seeing Cloud at the current time brought her to think about what just happened, something Genesis was trying to make her forget about. Seeing Cloud would make her think about how close she currently was to losing him. She didn't want to see him until things were decided, whether she got kicked out of the Turks, or whether she would be allowed to stay. "Just Cissnei," she concluded – she hadn't seen the woman around for a while and the other Turks, she already knew were busy. She had her own missions to go to, and rarely if ever was in the room. "Can you contact her?"

Genesis nodded and retrieved his PHS from the folds of his coat, but then paused, about to type in a number but stopping himself quite noticeably. "Why only-"

It had been obvious what he was about to ask – Tifa knew before he even finished, but Sephiroth opened the door before he could truly voice it. For that, she was almost thankful – she didn't want to tell him what a mess she felt like, how her entire heart felt like it would burst aflame if she thought of Cloud any longer.

"Hmm, why are you here, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked, the closest a man like him could come to confused, and he looked even more so when Tifa gave him a look, to which he nodded, letting her inside past him, past Genesis.

Genesis sighed. "A long story, my friend." To which, he gestured Sephiroth to follow him out into the hallway in order to explain the situation to him. He only hoped that with this night of pure freedom, no duties, nothing, Tifa would forget all about the looming threat of Rufus.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Tifa! Genesis fetched you from Rufus' office? I called him 'cause he's a First-Class, more influence to do whatever the hell he wants inside Rufus' office, huh? But now that you mention it, Genesis kind of does whenever at whatever occasion, don't you think?" Zack rambled aimlessly before he stopped himself and took a look at Tifa, who looked incredibly weary, like she'd pulled five consecutive all-nighters, taking after the king of that, Tseng. He frowned, concerned, and approached the girl, sitting up from the leather couch which he lazed around on and putting off the television with droned aimlessly. "Are you… okay?"<p>

Those blue eyes looked at her, brimming with such concern that she couldn't help but frown and shake her head, telling him that she could be anything but okay. It must have been because his eyes were the first thing she saw which connected her to Cloud, that fateful day in the slums so long ago. It had been because of Zack that everything happened. All because of Zack. "I'm… not okay…"

She wondered why it was so easy to let him see her vulnerable side when everyone else got the shell, the hardened Tifa she tried hard to seem strong, almost like a turtle consistently patching up its shell with spare pieces of cloth over the years.

Without any hesitation he led her to the couch and pulled at her hand so she sat down. Then he gave her a tissue from the tissue box located on the small end table beside the couch and gave it to her, grinning a little. "Here blow your nose, eh?" She looked at him with a frown. "If I'm going to hug you, I don't want all your boogers getting all over my shirt!"

"Zack, I've heard stories about the shirts Angeal forced you to throw away – if anything, my boogers would make them cleaner," Tifa retorted, giving him a wobbly smile and a slight chuckle that she didn't even know she could manage at the time.

He pat her on the shoulder and swung an arm around her, effectively comforting her and pulling her close to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "I didn't mean it – your boogers probably would make them cleaner now that I think about it," he said almost sheepishly. "I got a smile out of you, didn't I?"

And she laughed a little more, a strange hiccup coming out of one, her voice still a little croaky from her crying. It reminded her of when she'd been a little girl – it wasn't the way she was now, yet this seemed to say the exact opposite. Maybe she hadn't changed at all. Maybe she was still the girl from Nibelheim, trapped in her own insecurities and her inability to do anything, whether by choice or due to the fact she'd been trapped in a small town. All the maybes floated around her head like a horribly powerful tornado with winds rushing inwards and outwards, up and around like a whirlpool.

"Shh," Zack cooed. If this had been any other moment but right now, Tifa would have made fun of him for what a mother hen he was being, but now, she needed it, she knew that, so she leant on his chest and let all her worries melt away. Rufus didn't matter here, not when she was safe in this place with Zack, and Genesis and Sephiroth. And Cloud… he would always miss her, even if she did go, right? He would always remember her, so in that way, she would always be with him, right? "It's alright Tifa, I'm here with you."

One stray tear crawled down her skin. One tear too many, she thought.

And she was glad, Zack just held her. She never realized how close to him she'd gotten, just how close their friendship was. She had to thank him more for his support – she felt like such an ingrate. He never prodded or poked at her for what was wrong, only comforted her. Tifa knew he must have been curious, must have wanted to know what happened in Rufus' office, but he never asked, finding her state much more important. The warmth from his heartbeat and his chest comforted her, kept her calm.

"Hey Zack," Tifa said into his chest. He replied with a, 'Hmm?' and she continued. "Aeris sure is lucky…"

Zack flushed and Tifa laughed.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was sure he didn't hear – he did, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, should I order in some pizza?" Zack asked. "We can watch a movie or something… Oh, I'll go fetch something to watch, but wait… I need to call the pizza place." Zack, it seemed, was all over the place, a little frazzled because of Tifa's words to him. He felt really appreciated, and he was glad that he could do something like that for her.<p>

"Calm down, puppy," Genesis told him, frowning. "I need to invite Cissnei and Angeal as well. I assume we'll all be staying over here tonight then, Seph? It is already quite late." He looked over at Sephiroth, whose expression seemed stone cold as always, though by this point, he'd become an expert at reading the General's expressions. That look in his eye indicated a small degree of concern because of Tifa and the small, almost undetectable quirk of his lips indicated he grew happy at the thought that Cissnei would come to visit.

"You may," he said simply. "I trust you to call Cissnei and Angeal then."

"Of course I won't leave it up to you – your communicative skills can be compared to a rock even if you're a prodigy with the sword," Genesis snorted and took out his PHS, finishing up the message he'd been typing up earlier in the hallway when he was with Tifa, and then typed up another invitation for Angeal. After a split second, the two replied saying that they would be there.

Tifa stood from the couch, significantly more calmed down. Genesis looked at her with concern but she ignored it reluctantly, not wanting to fall apart again, and instead turned to Sephiroth, and said, "Are you sure, we… I wouldn't want to impose."

Talking to Sephiroth scared her much less now that he kind of comforted her back in Gongaga when her feelings had all been a mess, well, more of a mess than they were now. He showed concern just like anyone else did. And unexpectedly, he raised his hand and ruffled her hair slightly, before widening his eyes slightly and pulling his hand away. Zack's mouth was wide open, Genesis placed a hand over his own mouth, quite shocked. "Angeal does this to Zackary when he feels sad, does he not? I only found it fit to do the same. Forgive me if I was out of line." He looked about ready to get back into his shell again and not make such an openly affectionate mood. Imagine if word got out that the General actually had emotions!

Tifa wondered what would happen, actually; would recruits see him more like they saw Angeal?

Tifa shook her head furiously. "Of course you're not out of line; we were just surprised is all. I'm glad you care about me, really. Thank you, Sephiroth." She made certain to give him the brightest smile which she could muster, to which he nodded in approval.

"Of course you get the nice smile from her," Genesis said a little spitefully, before saying to Zack, "Call for pizza would you, though the food is quite undignified for someone like me."

"Toppings?" Zack questioned. "One from each of you should do the trick – Ciss and Angeal will be fine with whatever, unlike picky Genesis here."

Genesis glowered. "Mushrooms. A pizza can't be even mildly decent without mushrooms." He looked quite proud of himself.

"Hmm, I would like some green peppers," Sephiroth said, surprisingly normal, as opposed to the many toppings she thought he'd pick. She assumed he would go with something more exotic, but it seems he proved her wrong every time. Tifa felt more and more ungrateful, here they were making her feel better and there she was judging them, assuming she knew them.

"Tifa?" Zack questioned, waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her back to reality.

She did so and blinked. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'll go with banana peppers myself." Maybe the spice would burn away her worries, she thought.

"Geez you guys are boring," Zack complained making wild hand gestures. "I thought you'd pick something cooler." He frowned. "Ah, well. I'm a meat man myself – I'll call for some chicken." He took his phone out of his pocket while Tifa and Sephiroth wordlessly moved to the couch, the former acting eerily like the latter now that she was out of her element. It made him more worried – anyone acting like Sephiroth made him worry.

"And chicken isn't boring, how?" Genesis said dryly, then moving to sit with the other three.

Zack pouted. "Oh, by the way, I hugged and comforted Tifa!" he retorted almost childishly before dialing in the number, even a slight form of protection against an irate Genesis. After all, it wasn't like he could do anything while someone else was on the line.

Zack was satisfied watching his glares, and when he moved to sit beside Tifa, much closer than he would normally sit.

* * *

><p>Cissnei and Angeal soon made it to Sephiroth's flat. Zack came back after a short trip of fetching a few movies which might interest them. They all set up for a movie night, putting off the lights so they could watch in the dark after they'd decided on a horror film, popping bagged popcorn Sephiroth had in his cupboard when Zack left it there months ago which was left unused. Zack brought out some clothing from his closet and passed it to Tifa – Cissnei already had hers packed up. They all sat on two leather couches and on the floor, cuddled up to one another, or more like squashed. Sephiroth ensured he'd gotten the seat next to Cissnei, somehow – or it could have been chance, no one knew.<p>

"What's this for?" Tifa asked, looking at the large T-shirt and plaid pants.

"So you can change into something comfy! No use watching movies if you're not comfy," Zack explained, grinning. "Go on, you can change in Seph's bathroom – it's right down that way." He pointed toward the direction of the bathroom with his index finger. "The pants have a drawstring… though if they don't fit… I'll find something else, alright?"

Tifa nodded and gave him a grateful smile before disappearing to the bathroom, a large grandiose one with marble counters and a nice jaccuzi like bathtub. Tifa supposed Sephiroth had need for it after long missions when his muscles ached. Now that she thought about it, she wondered what kind of shampoo Sephiroth used for his hair – it was so shiny and well kept.

Shrugging, she took off her clothes and put on Zack's. The T-shirt made her feel like she was drowning in it and the pants still felt loose after pulling the drawstring all the way, on the verge of falling off. So she took the shirt and tucked it into the pants, hoping they would stay on. Regardless of these facts, the clothes were comfy, and she once again thanked Zack mentally for all the hospitality he showed her.

She heard the doorbell ring and assumed it was the pizza, that strange pizza they'd all contributed to in some way. Maybe it meant their friendship was growing closer, and that she didn't need to feel like such a mess because she had her friends beside her. Tifa didn't need to be by herself anymore.

She made her way out of the bathroom and took a seat on the couch next to Genesis, who, as usual, slung an arm around her shoulder. "If you become scared during the movie, don't hesitate to embrace me – I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear, his red hair tickling her cheek and the lobe of her ear, soft and strangely enticing.

But she shook her head, giving him a small smirk. "You'll probably be the one who's scared. I'm not afraid of horror." She told the truth – blood, gore, whatever they threw at her, Tifa could laugh or remain impassive. It never affected her when it was on a screen.

"Lucky," Cissnei said, laughing a little. She passed the bowl of popcorn toward Tifa who took a few in her hands, then popped them in her mouth. "I get a little jumpy during the scenes where things pop out. But, I guess you can say I'm not scared of them."

"Zackary is afraid of horror movies," Angeal told them, chuckling. "He hasn't seen this one either. I gave it to him as a gag gift and he never touched it."

"Angeal! That was dishonourable!" Zack frowned and put the pizza box on the table. "Don't make things up!" Angeal gave him a smile but didn't say anything. From that, they all knew he was telling the truth.

Tifa was prepared to start this movie and with it, start on a blank slate without all the accumulated problems. She knew that it would be an enjoyable night, so she sought to enjoy it, without any worries, without any pain, just a smile and her usual resilience when it came to horror movies.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 3 061<em>


	19. News

**Blossoms in Midgar**

_Written by Whimsical Symphony_

_Sorry for the dreadfully long wait. I lost inspiration, then I went for vacation, and now I think I'm back in the game. This chapter is a bit more serious again. All the bad events are in motion and Rufus' decision on whether or not to fire Tifa is still pending._

_Hope you enjoy. All comments, criticism, follows, favourites, and reads are appreciated. You all make me happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - News<strong>

The horror movie began in an effort to make Tifa forget about everything that occurred. And it worked, to some extent. She thought about the people around her, Genesis, Sephiroth, Cissnei and Zack. They tried so hard for her, the least she could do was forget for a little while. Moping would do her no good, only make her feel worse. At least, she mused, she held firm with her resolve. She knew she didn't regret standing up to Rufus – even so, she feared the consequences of that act.

Shaking her head, Tifa looked at Zack beside her who, while trembling quite uncontrollably, watched with wide eyes as the title-screen appeared, foggy and stereotypical of any horror movie – Cursed Mountain, it said.

She grabbed a slice of pizza and a paper plate, nibbling on the edges slowly as it began. Cissnei looked a little frightened herself, but the three remaining guests, herself, Sephiroth and Genesis only exuded impassiveness as a basic reaction to the movie.

From what she could grasp of the plot, it appeared to be about a family whom goes on a road trip and crashes their car on an abandoned roadway circling around a mountain said to be cursed. Of course, from then on, everything goes wrong when their car won't start up and the father attempt to find the next closest town to ask for help. But he disappears, leaving the mother and her two teen kids to fend for themselves. It sounded creepy, by normal standards. But Tifa wasn't scared.

Nor did she feel nervous about the apparent lack of distance between her and Genesis on the couch.

Actually, it appeared she may have lied about the latter. It was disconcerting how well she could feel the heat travelling by the minimal amount of space Genesis left between them, almost as if to tease her. She had no doubt in her mind that he was aware that his arm almost brushed hers. If only he'd been as uncaring as Zack beside her who, though half leaning on her, didn't care.

"_Hey, Dad's taking a long time. You think it'd be hard to find people over here? The map said there's a village close by…" Erika exclaimed, confused as she turned the worn paper map around in her hands, ensuring she looked at it the right way._

"_He is taking a while. I'm worried," her brother, Ven, agreed. "It's not like him to take so long. And we don't have signal, so… we can't exactly call him with our PHS'."_

_When they looked at their mother, they saw she was worse off than they were, frowning and remaining silent, trembling a bit, clearly worried and nervous about the atmosphere around them. Cold air whistled by ominously and snow falling made it difficult to see at a distance. It was cold too, Erika mused, and her dad was missing. Suddenly, she had an inkling suspicion that the people who lived in the town at the foot of the mountain were trying to warn them – that they didn't lie about the mountain being cursed._

_Nah, what a crazy thought. "It can't be cursed. Dad's just having a difficult time finding us."_

"What the – why do characters in horror movies have to be so stupid! The mountain is cursed_, cursed_! The townspeople said it, and they warned you! Why can't you listen?" Zack just about yelled at the screen, pointing his index finger at it, still shaking as if he were cold. Tifa would soon learn that this would be one of the many _episodes_ Zack would have during this movie.

"Zackary, you're ruining the movie. Quiet," Sephiroth commanded, frowning noticeably at how terrified Zack looked. Cissnei, who sat next to Sephiroth, really couldn't hold back a snicker. "Nothing has even happened yet. Your fear is illogical," he added bluntly.

"But they're going to _die_ – I can feel it! I tell you, Seph!" he protested, waving his hands around madly, nearly hitting Tifa in the face.

She scowled, and nibbled on her pizza again. Genesis beside her sneakily swung an arm around her shoulder and leant toward her, his hot breath caressing her ear as he whispered, "Since I doubt you will get scared, I rely on you to embrace me I get frightened, my dear Tifa."

Tifa scoffed. "I doubt someone like you would be scared of this. Having phobias of cursed mountains I don't know about?"

Genesis smirked and watched the screen again. Tifa thought he looked as if he was about to yawn, quite bored unlike the trembling Zack. She had no doubt in her mind that he would find the entire movie boring, and not in the least frightening. Though, knowing him, he would pretend to be frightened for his benefit. She frowned – she didn't want to be cuddled.

"_This place looks really creepy," Erika commenting, shuddering. She saw a collection of old shacks with rotting wood. Not a single person stood on the streets, walking around, going to any of the small stores she saw. "If dad were here, he'd be running around like crazy trying to find someone."_

_Ven pointed to a larger looking shack. "How about we try knocking? Someone's bound to answer eventually. That place looks like it has someone."_

_They started walking. Ena, their mother, exclaimed, "Kids, stay close together. I don't want to lose you too."_

_They nodded and walked together as a group. But when they got close to the larger shack, Ven darted into a run and Erika followed after him._

"_Hey, Ven, come back!" The snow fell around Erika harder, obstructing her view of just about everything. Her vision was filled with white. When she looked around, she didn't see her mother, and she didn't see her brother – she was all alone. "Well, they must've gotten lost! I'll go and find them-"_

"Hang on, hang on – her family disappears and _that's _conclusion she comes to?" Cissnei questioned, alarmed. "She's definitely not right in the head. Who on Gaia would think that their family got lost if _they_ were in that situation-"

"And who would think the mountain isn't cursed!" Zack cried, obviously not on the same page as the rest of his company, who were more interested in how Erika's mind worked.

"She… isn't the brightest," Angeal supplied, trying very hard not to sound rude. He failed, however, when he cracked a small smile.

"And she just runs off with her brother after her mother tells them to stay together? They're well into her teens, you'd think they'd be able to listen to their elders," Tifa commented. "I think something really bad is going to happen. Idiots."

"They are not idiots – _just unique_," Genesis reworded, managing to make a word so much less rude than 'idiot' seem even more like a backhanded insult. "Unique, just like our puppy here," he added, giving Zack a bright smile. Zack, however, was too engrossed in the movie to care that Genesis had just insulted him.

Tifa knew that Genesis had a habit of insulting Zack over and over again. She'd witnessed it a number of times, and even now, didn't know what to think about it. It made her laugh though, and Zack never took it personally – according to him, Genesis was a priss to everyone and a bit of an ass. She could see that. Though, he hadn't yet been a prick to her. Well actually, thinking about the numerous times he tried to flirt with her and show off his ego, which was the size of Gaia itself, he was a prick.

A prick that kissed her.

She burned at the thought, and even now could feel Genesis' heartbeat as she leant her head on his chest (not by her choice). It thumped steadily, a nice beat like 4/4 time set on a standard metronome. It relaxed her somewhat.

She watched the movie in silence, strangely comfortable in Genesis' arms, even though she would usually be flustered or annoyed, or both. Tifa felt it was a nice change.

Erika, now left by herself, found it prudent to wander the darkest alleys in town looking for her parents and brother for whatever reason, fearless of serial murderers, or ghosts, or vampires. She came across a creepy old woman on the way who warned her to leave because the mountain was cursed and it was dangerous – and if she wandered any more, she wouldn't be able to leave.

"_Cursed mountain?" Erika laughed. "My family's just lost. They're probably searching for me too!"_

"Her naivety is worthy of an award," Sephiroth commented at that. "Normally, naivety and innocence could be considered endearing, but in this case, I would have to say it's aggravating."

She soon found a patch of blood in the snow and a necklace like her mother's and then said this classic line.

"_It's probably from road kill, and it's probably some necklace similar to my Mom's." Erika shrugged, not looking in the least bit curious or worried, or anything really. _She looked as blank as a sheet and made Tifa want to sock her in the face – maybe give her a black eye or two.

As the movie went on, Tifa felt sleepy and continually nodded off, seeing snippets here and there of plenty of near death experiences and situations that would scare the average individual, blood and gore, to human sacrifices, and plenty of idiocy from the main character – a main character who saw her mother's dead body and concluded that it 'must've been someone who looked familiar'.

Zack shuddered, wincing when something particularly gross would happen. Tifa thought that was odd, considering the man had seen plenty of nasty things due to his career.

Her eyelids felt heavy as she immersed herself in the movie, getting her mind off of the subjects it so loved to explore, about whether Rufus would punish her particularly harshly, whether he'd expel her, whether Tseng even found her worthy enough to defend – she hadn't really done anything useful. All she did was paperwork, and errands mainly, odd jobs that no real Turk did. She realized she wasn't a Turk after all, just a disposable trainee.

With that depressing thought in her head, completely overshadowing the comedic screams of terror from the heroine in the movie, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tifa awoke sometime later, after a sleep plagued by nightmares of her getting kicked out of Shinra – not very pleasant thoughts. Yawning loudly, she then stretched, feeling a couple stiff joints pop. She woke up on Genesis' lap, embarrassingly enough. His fingers threaded through her hair, a soft, warm feeling she felt when she'd been asleep.<p>

The movie still went on, even though it was near the climax – Erika trying to escape from the mountain with her brother whom she found, after finally accepting the fact that both her parents died. It didn't make sense to Tifa at all though, seeing as how she missed the entire middle section.

Zack sat on the carpeted floor, knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes glued to the screen. He obviously understood what was happening. She didn't imagine Zack of all people to not pay attention to the horror movie he'd been so scared of. Angeal looked a bit bored, but watched nonetheless, while Cissnei lay asleep on the shoulder of Sephiroth, who looked quite awkward and uncomfortable.

When Tifa looked at Genesis' face, she was met with a sight she never thought she'd get to see – him asleep. He looked more relaxed like that, no scowl on his face, no smirk on his lips, just a blank one, like an artist's canvas washed clean of all paints and colours – somewhat refreshing.

In the moment she was engrossed in looking at this new Genesis' face, he wrapped one arm around her loosely, bringing her head to rest on the armrest of the couch, only centimetres from his own face, his hot breath fanning over her skin. A reluctant blush spread like wildfire across her cheek and intensified when he cracked one eye open and held her tighter.

"I knew you were awake, Tifa. Were you having fun watching me sleep?" he whispered teasingly, leaning closer to her on purpose. "I know I had fun watching you sleep, especially since you found me a suitable pillow. I'm honoured, truly." He frowned then, touching the skin around her eyes. "You still look exhausted."

Tifa didn't dignify his teasing with a response, especially since he went from joking to serious so quickly. "I guess I'm still worried. Rufus doesn't seem like the most forgiving person in the world," she admitted dryly, thinking about just how much of an understatement that was. To her, Rufus seemed like a spoilt brat, one who'd gotten everything he wanted back when he'd been younger, and even now.

Genesis remained silent, stroking her hair in a soothing rhythm which calmed her, but didn't send those worries to the back of her mind where she could deal with them later. She still felt anxious, paranoid, and didn't have any desire in the world to leave the friends she acquired in Shinra, the first place she actually felt like she belonged. In Nibelheim, Tifa knew she would grow bored of the life of a mountain tour guide, living in a small town where everyone knew everyone, and nothing new ever happened. Thinking about all of it made her think about poor Mrs. Strife and her father, who'd never been welcoming to her and Cloud. She never wrote to him after all like she'd cuttingly said when she left.

Tifa didn't know whether to feel guilty.

The credits rolled on the movie, eerie music playing in the background, chimes and the piano played in minor key.

"I don't think I'm going to get a good sleep tonight," Zack murmured, looking as if he would keel over any minute. "That was so goddamn scary!"

"You were the only one frightened," Sephiroth pointed out dryly. "It was definitely a comedy. I can see why Angeal bought you this present."

Angeal chuckled in response. "He had a much better reaction to it than I thought he would. I tried to be nice and pick the horror movie in the store with the worst reviews so that perhaps, he would find it amusing, but he didn't."

Genesis continued to stroke Tifa's hair. She pulled away reluctantly, not certain how to feel about the situation. Genesis frowned in reply, but didn't push it. The closer she got to these people, the less she felt like leaving, and if she got kicked out by Rufus, there really wasn't much she could do. It didn't feel nice thinking about it, but she wanted to receive the least hurt possible if he decided that her grabbing his wrist was an unforgivable crime.

And Cloud, he probably didn't know. Tifa wanted to keep it that way. She wanted him to be happy when he came back, passing his SOLDIER exam.

"Well, I fell asleep through the whole middle portion, so I have no idea what happened," Tifa told them, forcing out a chuckle.

"You didn't miss anything particularly interesting," Angeal responded with a smile. He looked at the bags under her eyes, concerned. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "There are three guest rooms. Cissnei and Tifa can share one while Genesis and Angeal can take the other two. Zackary can share with Angeal or take the couch, it is his decision."

"We all need our beauty sleep, don't we," Genesis commented. Turning to Tifa, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Tifa." She didn't even have the energy to wipe it off.

Tifa got up silently, following Sephiroth who carried Cissnei to the guest bedroom. Genesis sauntered off to his own room while Zack, who looked spooked, like a kid listening to ghost stories at a camp fire, understandably chose to share a bed with Angeal, who didn't mind.

When Tifa fluffed the pillows on her side of the bed, then walked to the washroom, Zack called for her.

"Chocobo's mom is on the line for you," he mouthed, holding out his PHS. Confused, she took it and held it to her ear then.

"Mrs. Strife?" Tifa asked quizzically. "How are you calling this PHS?"

"Tifa? Oh, I called Cloud, but when he said you didn't have one, he said to call his friend, Zack. He said it would be the easiest way to reach you," she explained.

Listening to her voice made her think of those days Mrs. Strife suffered through that severe depression without Cloud – when she looked so frail. Her voice sounded worried now and for some reason, Tifa knew she was the bearer of bad news. Good news and luck had forsaken her lately.

"What is it?" Tifa whispered, knowing that whatever she was about to say, she didn't want to hear, but had to.

Mrs. Strife paused for a moment on the line and a silence ensued, the kind of silence that was awkward on phones, when both parties could hear each other's breathing, but never spoke a word. And for a moment, Tifa almost thought that she wasn't there, that the line had cut and Mrs. Strife never called at all, that it was just her imagination being crazy. But Mrs. Strife did call and she was the bearer of bad news, just as Tifa thought she'd be.

"Tifa," she started softly, in that voice as fragile as porcelain. Tifa never wanted to hear her name spoken like that again. "Your father, he…"

She held her breath then. The PHS in her hands clattered to the floor. Tifa slid down the wall she leant against, straight to the floor. She drew her knees in, terrified, almost like Zack had done earlier while watching the movie – and with a very real fear she never thought she would experience. She didn't know what to do.

"Tifa, your father got into an accident. They don't know if he's going to make it."

First it was Rufus, now it was her father. She didn't know what to do, whether to see him, whether to just pretend Mrs. Strife had never called her, pretend that she'd never heard her weeping on the phone.

Then, she realized, she never felt so rotten in her life.

* * *

><p>Words: 3 073<p> 


End file.
